Adap Espiritus Libres
by Maary Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan pensaba que cumplir treinta años y seguir soltera era algo espantoso. Pero había algo peor: la resaca que tuvo como consecuencia de la fiesta de cumpleaños y encontrarse a los fantasmas de sus padres dándole los buenos días. Bella creía que los fantasmas llevaban cadenas e inspiraban miedo. Pero sus fantasmas no: hacían galletas y pretendían quedarse hasta verla casada.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Randall Wisdom Linda**

**Se que no debería subir otra cuando tengo 2 publicadas pero ya están adaptadas solo debo de darles la revisión final y esta me hizo reír muchísimo, si les gusto un esposo para mama esta les encantara ya que son de la misma autora.**

**déjenme sus comentarios y las quiero mucho**

* * *

**Capitulo Uno**

-Estoy muy preocupada por ella, Charlie. Debería haberse despertado hace horas -dijo la mujer con voz suave pero inquieta-. ¿ Crees que estará bien?

-No le ocurre nada, Renée. Teniendo en cuenta en qué condiciones la trajo Alice anoche a casa, es mejor que duerma hasta tarde -la voz del hombre era igualmente delicada-. ¿Te acuerdas cuando volvió a casa después de la fiesta de su graduación? ¡Vaya resa ca! Ha debido pensar que cumplir treinta años era una buena razón para cogerse otra buena borrachera.

El objeto de aquella conversación se removió bajo las sábanas con una protesta, mascullando entre dien tes.

-No tiene buen aspecto.

-Tú tampoco lo tendrías si hubieras llegado a las cuatro de la madrugada cantando el «Cumpleaños Fe liz» a todo pulmón. Por cierto, sigue sin tener el más mínimo oído por la música.

-¡Basta ya, por favor! -susurró Bella, intentando despegar los párpados-. Y apaguen esas luces antes de que me cieguen por completo.

-Bella, por favor, despierta. Hemos venido desde muy lejos para verte -dijo la mujer.

Bella frunció el ceño. Algo funcionaba mal. Abrió los ojos lentamente. A los pies de su cama había dos figuras que la sonreían.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? -musitó, encogiéndose ligera mente cuando el eco de sus propias palabras le retum bó en la cabeza.

-Menuda fiesta de cumpleaños ¿eh? -dijo su pa dre. .

-Supongo que sí. Es gracioso ¿ sabes? Pensaba que vosotros dos estabais muertos. ¿Es que no...? ¡No! -exclamó, incorporándose de golpe y con los ojos desorbitados. Aquello no podía ser simplemente la consecuencia de una resaca, e hizo lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento: gritar.

La pareja retrocedió algunos pasos, sorprendidos por aquel agudo alarido, que se transformó en un quejido de dolor cuando la cabeza pareció salir dispa rada lejos de su cuerpo.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -exclamó, mirando de soslayo a las dos figuras que permanecían de pie frente a ella-. Pero si estáis... entonces yo... yo debo estar... ¡Estoy muerta!.gritó Bella, horrorizada ante la idea de haber muerto y no saber ni siquiera cómo.

-¡No, no cariño! No estás muerta; estás viva. Sólo nosotros dos estamos muertos -aclaró Renée Swan con una sonrisa que parecía decir que todo debía quedar perfectamente claro con aquella explicación.

Pero Bella no lo veía de la misma manera.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto.

-No es ninguna broma -dijo Charlie Swan. Bella sintió deseos de agitar la cabeza, pero sabía que si lo hacía destruiría los frágiles hilos que mante nían unidos los huesos de su cráneo.

-Esto no tiene ningún sentido. ¿ Cómo puedo es tar viva y veros a vosotros dos si estáis muertos? ¡Sé perfectamente que habéis muerto! ¡Estuve en vuestro funeral hace diez meses! Todo esto es un mal sueño. Es por la resaca -se dijo a sí misma.

-Tienes zumo de tomate en la cocina? -preguntó Charlie.

-Sí. Hay una lata en el armario sobre el frigorífico -contestó Bella sin pensar. Miró fijamente a aquellas dos personas que seguían de pie en medio de su habi tación. No deberían estar allí.

-Voy a preparar mi famoso curar resacas -dijo Charlie dirigiéndose a Renée-. Una vez se lo haya bebido se sentirá mucho mejor.

Bella miró al hombre que salía de la habitación y después fijó los ojos con recelo en la mujer. Se parecía a su madre y hablaba como su madre.

-Mira mamá, me alegro mucho de volver a veros, pero afortunadamente soy lo suficientemente inteli gente como para darme cuenta de que no sois más que parte de mi resaca.

-No cariño. Hemos vuelto por una razón muy importante.

Bella abrió la boca para preguntar qué razón podría haberlos sacado de la tumba cuando su padre entró en la habitación con un vaso grande de cristal lleno de un líquido rojo y extraño en cuya superficie flotaban unas pequeñas partículas.

-Tómate esto de un trago y después date una ducha bien caliente -ordenó-. Te sentirás muchísi mo mejor.

-Esto no puede ser real-murmuró Bella cogien do el vaso. Hizo una mueca horrible al probarlo-. Es curioso que algo que no existe pueda saber tan mal.

-Ve a darte esa ducha mientras yo te preparo el desayuno -dijo Renée con unos golpecito s afectuo sos en el hombro de Bella-Te sentirás mucho mejor cuando tengas algo en el estómago.

-Esperad un momento -dijo Bella cuando ellos se disponían a salir de la habitación-. Tengo algunas preguntas que haceros.

-Te contestaremos mientras desayunas -contes taron, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Bella miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si la habi tación también habría cambiado, pero no. Todo seguía igual.

Entró prácticamente arrastrándose en el cuarto de baño, que tampoco había cambiado.

-Parece que lo único que ha cambiado en este apartamento durante la noche ha sido el número de sus ocupantes -murmuró, cerrando la puerta-. Al me nos ese brebaje imaginario me ha aliviado la presión de la cabeza. Es curioso lo reales que pueden ser los sueños -se miró en el espejo colgado sobre el lavabo y deseó no haberlo hecho: un rostro pálido y macilen to, cuya única pincelada de color eran unos ojos que habiendo sido azul claro estaban enrojecidos e hincha dos, enmarcado por un cabello oscuro y revuelto que caía 1ánguidamente a ambos lados. Hasta los dientes le dolían.

-Esto no puede ser. No volveré a beber jamás. Mi organismo no puede soportarlo. ¡Hasta Freddie Krue ger tendría mejor aspecto que yo!

Estuvo bajo el agua ardiente de la ducha hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más. Una vez comenzó a sentirse algo más humana, comenzó a lavarse el pelo y a en jabonarse.

-Todo ha sido un sueño -dijo en voz alta mien tras se envolvía una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y otra en el pelo-. Sólo han sido imaginaciones mías. Ano che me acordé de mamá y papá durante la fiesta, así que es lógico que haya soñado que se aparecían delante de mí. Ahora voy a volver a entrar en el cuarto de estar y no va a haber nadie -añadió al cerrar la puerta del baño lleno de vapor tras ponerse la bata. Se quedó paralizada en la puerta olisqueando un aroma que cre yó que nunca volvería a percibir. No había error po sible. Tostadas quemadas.

Se apresuró a salir de su habitación y atravesó rápi damente el cuarto de estar hasta la cocina, donde se encontró con una escena del pasado: su madre estaba de pie junto a la cocina vigilando unas rebanadas de pan ennegrecidas mientras su gata siamesa maullaba enredándose entre sus piernas. Su padre, sentada a la mesa, leía tranquilamente el periódico.

-¡Oh, no! -gimió, apoyándose en la puerta-. Tiene que ser un sueño.

Charlie levantó la vista de la sección deportiva.

-Tienes mucho mejor aspecto, cariño. Aunque, claro, aún no has probado la cocina de tu madre.

-¡Charlie! -amonestó la madre volviéndose hacia él.

-Renée, estuvimos casados durante treinta y cua tro años y jamás aprendiste a cocinar. Pero yo te quie ro de todas formas -concluyó.

Bella siguió aferrada a la puerta por miedo a desplo marse. ¿ Cuándo iba a despertarse de aquel sueño de lirante?

-Sigo sin entender qué es lo que está pasando aquí -dijo con voz ronca.

Charlie dejó su periódico a un lado.

-Ven aquí y siéntate, Bella. Mientras te tomas una taza de café intentaremos explicártelo todo lo mejor posible.

-Tienen... tienen buen aspecto. Para estar muertos, quiero decir –balbuceó. Alguien debió echar ano che algún alucinógeno en el champán.

-No has tenido esa suerte, hija -contestó Charlie sonriendo también-. Ya sé que esto es muy extraño

para ti, e incluso para nosotros. No creíamos que fuera posible, pero ahora estamos encantados.

-Charlie, díselo de una vez -gritó Renée-. Ve rás, cariño, hemos vuelto para asegurarnos de que te cases con la persona adecuada.

Bella estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el café... No, ella no estaba allí tomando café. Estaba en la cama y todo aquello no era más que un mal sueño.

-Mike aún no se lo ha propuesto -contestó.

-¿Mike Newson? -preguntó Charlie con una mueca-. ¿Aún sigues viendo a ese lechuguino? Creí que tu gusto habría mejorado.

-Mike Newton es un hombre maravilloso con una posición excelente en Trainor y Asociados. Y lo que es más importante: no se parece en absoluto a Felix. -dijo Bella con una mueca de disgusto al pronunciar el nombre de su ex marido.

-Ese hombre es aburridísimo.

-¡Pero si sólo lo has visto una vez!

-¡Una vez ha sido suficiente para percatarse de que es más aburrido que un vendedor de seguros!

-Bueno, ya está bien. Ahora vais a escucharme atentamente los dos antes de que se lien en una de sus discusiones -interrumpió Renée poniendo un plato delante de cada uno de ellos y una botella de sirope-. Jamás se han puesto de acuerdo sobre Mike, y supongo que ninguno de los dos va a cambiar ahora de opinión.

Bella miró fijamente las dos rebanadas negruzcas que su madre llamaba tostadas francesas, y después miró a su madre. Era francamente divertido lo real que estaba resultado aquel sueño.

-Mamá ¿es que no tiene clases de cocina en... de dónde vengas?

-¡Lo que tengo que escuchar de la hija que se atrevió a enterrarme con este vestido tan horroroso! -protestó Renée, muy ofendida.

Bella volvió a recostarse en la silla. Le gustaba el aire tan familiar que se respiraba en aquella escena. Era como si hubiese retrocedido por el túnel del tiempo. Su padre iba vestido con su traje azul favorito y su madre llevaba un vestido de seda rosa y el pelo reco gido en un moño, tal y como lo había llevado desde hacía años. Y Bella, aturdida aún por los acontecimien tos de la noche anterior, sólo fue capaz de llegar a una conclusión.

-No puedo creer que seáis fantasmas.

-Pues es una pena, hija, porque lo somos -con testó Charlie.

-No, no lo sois -dijo Bella, mirándolos fijamen te-. Los fantasmas llevan puestas sábanas blancas, son transparentes y atraviesan las paredes. Esto no es más que un sueño.

Bella sonrió feliz, encantada con su razonamiento.

-Myrna me contó que su nieto dijo exactamente lo mismo -comentó Renée suspirando-. Bella, so mos fantasmas de verdad. Y hemos vuelto para asegu ramos de que te casas con la persona adecuada.

-Siempre y cuando no sea con ese idiota de Niton -murmuró Charlie, tomando un sorbo de café.

-¡Newton! -Bella estaba sorprendido de su facili dad para discutir con un producto de su imagina ción-. Tengo una curiosidad. Si son fantasmas de verdad ¿puede verolos y oíros todo el mundo, o sólo miembros de la familia?

-Sólo tú -contestó Charlie-. Tú eres la única que puede vernos y oírnos. Para ti somos tan reales como cualquier otro objeto tridimensional. Eso quiere decir que también puedes tocamos. Cualquier otro podría caminar a través de nuestra imagen como si no estuviéramos allí.

-Y Suzie -añadió Renée, mirando a la gata-. Ella también puede vemos.

Bella dejó vagar la mirada por la habitación mien tras estiraba el brazo para alcanzar su paquete de ci garrillos y el mechero. Renée la miró con ojos gla ciales.

-El año pasado me dijiste que habías dejado esa costumbre tan desagradable.

-Te mentí -confesó Bella sin sentirse culpable. Al fin y al cabo, no estaba hablando con su madre ¿no?

-Entonces no tendré más remedio que convencer te para que dejes ese hábito tan asqueroso.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Este sueño es increíble. Espero recordarlo mañana, cuando me despierte.

Renée exhaló un profundo suspiro.

-Nunca nos creerá -le dijo a su marido.

-Sí que nos creerá cuando la resaca le haya desa parecido y sea capaz de escuchar y razonar –contestó Charlie.

-Pero si yo soy muy razonable -dijo Bella son riendo-. Todo esto es un sueño.

-Pues si eres tan razonable ¿puede saberse por qué me pusiste este vestido? -preguntó Renée, mirándo se con color me hace la cara ama rillenta. .

-Pues yo creí que era uno de tus vestidos favo ritos.

-Nunca me gustó. Es más, había pensado desha cerme de él, y ahora estoy condenada a llevarlo duran te toda la eternidad.

Bella frunció el ceño. Aquel sueño estaba empezan do a convertirse en una pesadilla.

-La tía Sue pensó que sería muy apropiado.

-¿ Dejaste que Sue escogiese el vestido para mi entierro? Eso lo explica todo. ¡Jamás me perdonó que le robase a Charlie delante de sus narices! Nunca pudo comprender que Charlie no estaba interesado en ella... En fin, cariño, cómete las tostadas antes de que se enfríen. Por cierto, hija ¿estuvo bien nuestro funeral? ¿Hubo mucha gente?

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿ Cómo es posible que me hagáis unas preguntas tan morbosas en un sueño? -exclamó-. ¡Ya me cues ta bastante entender por qué no me he despertado todavía como para que encima tú te dediques a pre guntarme cosas sobre vuestro funeral con tanta in diferencia! .

-Bella, cielo, debes creerme cuando te dijo que no somos parte de un sueño, pero imagino que necesitas tiempo para convencerte. Y ya sabes lo que siempre le han gustado los detalles a tu madre -interpuso Charlie-. Y en lo que se refiere a cómo llegamos hasta aquí, es un secreto. Lo único que puedo decirte es que hemos tenido esta oportunidad porque fallecimos an tes de tiempo.

Bella 10 miró por encima del borde de su taza. Era famosa por tener una mente creativa, pero ni siquiera a ella se le habría ocurrido una idea tan estrafalaria.

-¿ Qué has dicho?

-Se supone que nosotros no debíamos haber esta do en esa carretera aquella noche. Nos equivocamos de camino y por eso fuimos arrollados por un conductor inexperto que tampoco debía estar en aquella carrete ra. Cuando todo sucedió tu madre y yo estábamos hablando de ti y de ese Nemo...

-¡Newton! -gritó Bella-. Esto es increíble. Están aquí los dos empeñados en verme casada debidamente. ¿Y qué mejor matrimonio que con Mike? -Bella le vantó su dedo índice en el aire-. ¡Ah! Ahora veo claramente que son un sueño, porque si no 10 fuerais ya habríais admitido que tengo razón.

Charlie suspiró frustrado.

-Ese estribillo del sueño está empezando a poner me nervioso! Ese hombre no es apropiado para ti, Bella. ¡SU vida es tan cuadriculada que no sólo sabe dónde va a ir de vacaciones dentro de cinco años, sino que ya tiene hechas las reservas! Te apuesto lo que quieras a que sus trajes están alienados en el armario por colores. Y estoy seguro de que hasta lleva la ropa interior almidonada.

-¿ Y qué? al menos puedo contar con Mike mucho más de lo que jamás pude hacerlo con Felix -reba tió-. Cuando yo creía que mi maridito estaba hacien do horas extras en el hospital, lo que estaba era escon dido en cualquier motel con su última conquista. Me amaba mucho... Lo que no le impidió volver a casarse dos semanas después de nuestro divorcio. Pero no eligió bien. Su nueva mujer fue más lista que yo y lo caló enseguida -dijo, evidentemente satisfecha-. En fin, estar casada con Felix me enseñó una cosa: casarse con un médico es perjudicial para la salud mental.

-No todos los médicos son como Felix -protes tó Renée-. Fíjate en el Doctor Fletcher. Él y Lena llevan casados más de cuarenta años.

-Es una de las escasísimas excepciones. Pero no tenéis razón alguna para estar preocupados por mi soltería. Estoy muy contenta con mi vida tal y como es y la cambiaré cuando Mike y yo decidamos que es el momento adecuado -concluyó, mirando a su padre que la escuchaba con la cabeza ladeada-. Nunca le diste una oportunidad. .

-Está bien. Ahora se la daré -contestó su padre con los ojos brillantes.

-¡No puedes, porque no eres más que un sueño! -ya empezaba a estar harta, y rápidamente se levantó de la silla y llevó los platos al fregadero-. Por favor, no se sientan ofendidos, pero voy a despertarme ahora mismo, y si ustedes dos vuelven al sitio de donde vienen, todos tan contentos.

-Cariño, ya no podemos marcharnos.

Bella se volvió a mirar a su madre con las facciones desencajadas por el pánico. Algo en el tono de voz de aquella mujer indicaba que lo que acababa de decir era la verdad. ¿ Y si todo aquello no era un sueño? ¿Y si...?

-¿ Qué quieres decir con eso de que no podéis marcharos?

-Pues eso -contestó Renée-. Estaremos aquí hasta que te cases con la persona adecuada.

Bella se sintió invadir por el miedo. ¡Si aquello no era un sueño producido por su resaca, entonces estaba sentada con sus padres que habían muerto diez años antes! .

-¿ y si no me caso con la persona que a ustedes les parezca adecuada para mí? -murmuró entre dien tes.

-Entonces nos quedaremos hasta que lo hagas -contestó Renée con una gran sonrisa.

-No puedo creerlo -masculló Bella, y salió a todo correr de la habitación.

Bella se dirigió a su cuarto, se puso unos pantalones amplios de algodón blanco y una camiseta color rosa. Se quitó la toalla del pelo y se lo recogió en una coleta antes de dirigirse a su habitación de trabajo, donde la mesa de dibujo, los botes de tinta y los lápices de colores le ofrecieron una gran vuelta a la realidad. Lo que más necesitaba en aquel momento era una gran dosis de realidad, y antes de ponerse a trabajar enchufó la pequeña televisión portátil que tenía allí para que le hiciese compañía.

«Y a continuación podrán ver la película «El caza dor de fantasías» anunció una voz desenfadada.

-¡Oh, no! Lo que me faltaba-Bella cogió el man do a distancia y pulsó el botón de otro canal con más fuerza de la necesaria.

«Y ahora la última pregunta: ¿Qué famoso fantas ma...?»

-¡No! -exclamó, pulsando otro botón.

-Si no tienes cuidado vas a sacar el dedo por de bajo del mando -dijo Charlie desde la puerta.

-Aún no soy capaz de digerir todo esto -contestó' ella dejando el mando sobre la mesa-. Esto no es un sueño ¿ verdad?

-Me temo que no -contestó su padre. Se acercó a la pared y miró detenidamente el corcho que Bella había colgado decorado con tiras de dibujos llenos de color, deteniéndose para leerlos todos-. Son magnífi cos, Bella.

-Gracias -en la cabeza le daban vueltas cientos de preguntas: si eran fantasmas de verdad ¿cómo habían llegado hasta allí? Era preferible seguir creyendo que todo aquello era un sueño.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, hija. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que los garabatos que hacías de pequeña iban a desem bocar en estas tiras de una loca agencia de viajes?

_-«Chuck-It-All-Tours. _Le llevamos donde usted no quiera ir» -repitió, mirándolo como si fuera a desaparecer en una nube de niebla de un momento a otro-. Ha resultado ser un éxito inesperado. No creo que Fritzi llegue a ser tan popular como Mafalda, pero no lo lleva del todo mal.

-Tu madre y yo sabíamos que el aparecer así iba a sorprenderte y que te iba a resultar difícil de aceptar, pero no queríamos es que te asustases o que te preo cupases. Te queremos mucho, Bella, y queremos lo mejor para ti.

-Sigo sin poder creer que esto me esté pasando. Pero por si es verdad, tienes que comprender que Mike es lo mejor para mí. Si queréis que sea feliz, dejen las cosas como están, porque los fantasmas no pueden hacer de casamenteros. ¡Fantasmas! ¡No pue do creer que esté usando esa palabra!

-Pues me temo que tendrás que hacerlo -contes tó Charlie sonriente-. Y sobre lo de casamenteros, tenemos métodos que no serías capaz de imaginar. Ahora voy a dejarte trabajar. ¿Sigues teniendo la ante na parabólica? -preguntó, y Bella asintió lentamen te-. Estupendo, si tengo suerte podré ver algún par tido de golf. Y quizá pueda convencer a tu madre para que no te haga la comida.

-Papá... ¿Pueden desaparecer? Me refiero a evapo raros entre humo, o algo así.

-Ya lo averiguarás por ti misma -contestó con una mueca.

-Eso era lo que yo me temía -masculló, mirando su mesa de dibujo.

Dos horas después, Bella seguía sentado allí con la mente completamente en blanco.

-Esto no puede ser real... a no ser que sirva para darme ideas nuevas para la tira. Quizás _Chuck-It-All T ours _debería ofrecer viajes a casas encantadas -mu sitó-. Viaje con el caballo sin cabeza, déjese llevar por la dama del lago, vuele con los fantasmas de Orville y cene con Enrique VIII -entonó, cogiendo un lápiz y anotando las ideas en un bloc-. A lo mejor hasta sale algo bueno de todo esto.

Cogió uno de los rotuladores gruesos que utilizaba para hacer sus bocetos, y transcurridos unos minutos estaba centrada en su trabajo.

***0*0*0*0***

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Renée, de jándose caer en el sofá al lado de Charlie, que estaba concentrado en un partido de fútbol.

-¿Hacer? -murmuró sin apartar la vista de la televisión.

-Charlie te estoy hablando de Bella , tu querida hija.

-¿Qué pasa con Bella?

-Que está convencida de que Mike Newton es su marido ideal, cuando tú y yo sabemos que en una sola semana de convivencia con él, estará más aburrida que una ostra. Y eso sin mencionar esa sospecha de que esté enredado en algo ilegal. Me alegro de que no se hayan ido a vivir juntos aún.

-No te preocupes -la atención de Charlie estaba todavía centrada en la pantalla de televisión.

-Charlie Thomas Swan, haz el favor de dejar ese partido -le reprendió su mujer, arrancándole el man do a distancia-. Tenemos algo serio entre manos y no hay tiempo que perder. He mirado la agenda de Bella y tiene una cita para cenar mañana con Mike.

-No es necesario hacer algo ahora mismo.

-¿ y si se le ocurre darle un anillo de compromiso? Aquello por fin captó su atención.

-No lo había pensado -dijo, frunciendo el ceño. -Deberíamos pensar en algo, por si se le ocu rre.

-Bella no estás muy contenta con todo esto. Tene mos que tener cuidado. Mañana improvisaremos algo. Si no somos lo suficientemente sutiles, nunca nos lo perdonará.

-Eso quiere decir que no tienes ni idea de qué podemos hacer.

-Eso quiere decir que quiero que nuestro plan sea infalible. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien –dijo acariciando su mano-. No hemos pasado por todo esto para rendimos en la primera dificultad ¿no?

***0*0*0*0*0***

Cuando Bella cerró la puerta de su dormitorio aquella noche, se sintió como si hubiera sobrevivido a cuatro vidas diferentes en veinticuatro horas. No sabía si los fantasmas necesitarían dormir, pero, por si acaso, les había recordado a sus padres que el sofá podía convenirse en cama. Después se había retirado a su habitación, se había dado un relajamiento de burbujas y se había deslizado bajo las sábanas con su pequeña televisión portátil puesta sobre la mesilla.

-Con un poco de suerte me despertaré mañana y descubriré que yo tenía razón y que todo esto no era más que un sueño disparatado -Bella miró al techo-. Si querías mandarme un fantasma ¿por qué has tenido que enviarme a mis padres? Mi madre sigue sin saber cocinar y ya ha comenzado a esconderme los cigarri llos. Y mi padre nunca ha compartido mis gustos en lo que a hombres se refiere -se distrajo un momento observando a la gata que se acababa de subir a la cama-. Tú también puedes verlos ¿verdad Suzie? O eso, o es que también estás soñando. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Esto no puede ser verdad -exclamó, con las manos en la cara-. Y si lo es ¿por qué tiene que ocurrir preci samente ahora? Algo va a salir mal, lo sé. ¡Si esto es lo que me pasa al cumplir los treinta, los cuarenta van a ser un infierno!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Randall Wisdom Linda**

* * *

**Capitulo Dos**

-No ha sido más que una ilusión -fueron las primeras palabras de Bella al despertarse a la mañana siguiente-. Un sueño que sería el argumento perfecto para una película.

Suzie estaba en la puerta del dormitorio, paseándo se arriba y abajo y maullando para que le abriera la puerta. Bella frunció el ceño. Nunca cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio, a no ser que tuviera huéspedes en la casa.

-Vale, Suzie, ya voy.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta cuidadosa mente. La casa estaba en absoluto silencio y suspiró aliviada.

-Vamos a prepararnos el desayuno, Suzie.

Con los pies descalzos entró en la cocina y enchufó

la cafetera. Después abrió la puerta que daba a la esca lera para recoger el periódico. Diez minutos después, estaba sentada a la mesa con su periódico, una taza de café y un par de tostadas. Cuando sonó el teléfono, se levantó para descolgar el auricular sin apartar la vista de la sección internacional que estaba leyendo.

-¿Sí?

-Eso es lo que se llama un saludo cariñoso por la mañana -la voz masculina era suave y bien modula da-. Te creía más elocuente, Bella.

-Buenos días, Mike. ¿A qué se debe esta llamada tan inesperada?

Durante las horas laborales, Mike Newton evitaba las llamadas personales por considerarlas una frivolidad.

-En primer lugar, espero que disfrutases de la fiesta de hace dos noches con tus amigos. Siento mucho no haber podido asistir, pero sabía que tú comprenderías que me era imposible suspender ese viaje.

Bella frunció el ceño. ¿Hace dos noches? ¿Había bebido tanto champán que había perdido un día entero?

-Claro que lo comprendo, Mike. Además, esta noche tendremos nuestra celebración privada -ron roneó.

-Esa era la razón de mi llamada. Ronald Bishop y su mujer van a estar hoy en la ciudad... Ya sé que te prometí una cena íntima, pero necesito ponerme en contacto con él sin falta y...

-Y me vas a sugerir que salgamos los cuatro y así yo entretengo a la señora Bishop mientras tú deslum bras al señor Bishop con tu experiencia financiera -dijo Bella, intentando aplacar el sentimiento de frus tración que se abría paso en su interior. ¿ Cuándo había sido la última vez que habían cenado solos?

-Eso es exactamente lo que quería decirte -con testó él con voz risueña-. Lo hiciste tan bien con los Burnse y con los Tomson que estoy seguro de que con los Bishop te será aún más fácil.

-De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora me recogerás? -dijo, intentando sonreír.

-Esa es la segunda parte del problema. Como su hotel está al otro lado de la ciudad, espero que no te importe reunirte con nosotros en el restaurante. He pensado que podíamos cenar en ese restaurante francés que conocimos hace un par de semanas y he hecho la reserva para las ocho en punto. ¿ Por qué no te pones ese vestido negro con la chaqueta de lentejuelas?

Bella dejó de sonreír. Con aquel dichoso vestido parecía una de esas mujeres-maniquí que acudían a las reuniones que organizaba Mike.

-Está bien. Nos veremos a las ocho.

-Bella, eres maravillosa. Hasta pronto.

-No me irás a decir' que ese tipo te dice lo que debes ponerte -dijo Charlie justo detrás de ella.

Bella lanzó un chillido.

-Creí que había sido un sueño -tartamudeó.

-Pues ya vez que no, cariño. Somos tan reales como cualquier otro fantasma. Creí que ya lo habías comprendido.

Bella inspiró profundamente varias veces intentan do calmarse.

-Esto no puede estar ocurriendo de verdad.

-Eso ya lo dijiste ayer. Bella, estaremos aquí hasta que terminemos con nuestra labor. Y a juzgar por la conversación que acabas de tener con Notter, hemos llegado aúna tiempo de salvarte de ese terrible error.

-¡Newton! -gimió Bella-. ¡Llámalo por su nom bre aunque sólo sea una vez!

-¿Eres capaz de decirme con la mano en el cora zón que disfrutas entreteniendo a sus clientes, que seguramente son tan aburridos como él?

-No es que lo haya hecho muchas veces, pero resulta interesante. Además, algunas de las esposas de sus clientes te cuentan cosas de sus viajes que yo des pués utilizo para mis tiras.

-Me gustaría saber qué opinaría ese como se llame si supiera que sonsacas a sus clientes para utilizados como materia prima de tus caricaturas.

-Charlie, me prometiste que ibas a comportarte -interrumpió su madre desde un rincón de la coci na-. Cariño, no pensará tomarte solo esas dos tosta das para desayunar ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que te prepare unos huevos revueltos o una tortilla?

-¡No! -contestó Bella. Aún recordaba unos hue vos revueltos tan duros como pelotas de béisbol, y sólo pensar en sus tortillas era estremecedor-. De verdad, mamá, esto es todo lo que voy a tomar -y volviéndose hacia su padre, preguntó-. ¿ Hay alguna razón para que vosotros dos no comáis, o es otro secreto profesional?

-No necesitamos comer, y yo estoy muy conten to.

-Sí, comprendo perfectamente por qué. Volviendo a lo que nos interesa, no creo que pueda encontrar un marido más apropiado que Mike -insistió.

-Apropiado -repitió Charlie, pronunciando la palabra lentamente-. ¿A que ni siquiera ha intentado acostarse contigo?

-¡Papá! -exclamó Bella, fingiendo indignación-. Eso es algo de lo que no estoy dispuesta a hablar con mis padres; siempre he sido vuestra querida y virginal hijita.

-No digas sandeces. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que salís juntos? ¿Dos años? -Charlie cabeceó lentamen te-. Está claro que ese hombre no está tan enamorado de ti como tú te crees. O a lo mejor es gay y no quiere que el mundo de los negocios se entere. Quizás lo que pasa es que el sexo no le importa ni un comino.

-Cree en el respeto -hacia una mujer -contestó Bella envarada-. Sabe que el primer matrimonio no fue nada bien, y a mí me parece maravilloso que esté dispuesto a darme tiempo.

-Tiempo, sí. Eternamente, no.

Bella miró fijamente a su padre, la única persona que entendía los arrebatos que a veces asomaban en su personalidad. ¿ Cómo explicarle que confiaba en que Mike pudiera ayudarla a aplacar ese furor? Había es cogido la opción más estimulante al casarse con Felix tras una tempestuosa relación. Y al final sólo le quedó la ira y la amargura tras un penoso divorcio.

-Mike sabe mantenerme tranquila, papá. Sabe darme la calma que necesito desesperadamente. Nece sito una vida hogareña que me ayude a poner los pies en el suelo. Él puede dármelo. Y también puede darme hijos.

-¿Y si decide que tu trabajo no es propio de la esposa de un especialista en inversiones? Y además ¿estás segura de que a él no le parecerán los niños un obstáculo para tu eterna labor de entretener a sus clientes?

-Esas cenas son estrictamente de negocios. Y es toy segura de que quiere tener hijos que lleven su mismo apellido.

-Entonces lo siento mucho por ti, cariño, porque casándote con él perderás muchas oportunidades -dijo acercándose hasta donde su mujer estaba ha blando con la gata en su peculiar lenguaje.

Bella salió de la cocina. Cuando se hubo vestido, lavado la cara y peinado pareció recobrar parte de su auténtica persona, pero aún así se tomó un par de aspirinas, por precaución.

Cuando salió de la habitación vio a sus padres sen tados en el sofá.

-Tienes mucho mejor aspecto que ayer -dijo Renée con una sonrisa.

Bella abrió un cajón para sacar un paquete de ci garrillos, sin poder evitar sentir sobre ella la mirada de desaprobación de su madre.

-Mamá, por favor, no empecemos.

-Tengo que admitir que echo de menos mis ci garros -dijo Charlie.

-Pues yo no -contestó Renée.

Bella se quedó inmóvil al oír una llamada en la puerta.

-¿ Quién es?

-Soy yo -contestó una voz femenina-. ¿ Vas a dejarme entrar o no? -preguntó con voz risueña.

-Es Alice -dijo Bella con expresión aterrorizada.

-Ella no puede vernos -le aseguró Charlie.

-Pero se dará cuenta de que no estoy actuando como siempre -dijo, acercándose a la puerta y prepa rándose para sonreír al abrir-. Hola Alice.

-Hola Bella. Siento no haber podido venir ayer, pero andamos tan cortos de personal que tuve que doblar el turno en el hospital -Alice con sus ojos verdes y su espléndida figura, parecía más una modelo que una competente enfermera de pediatría-. No te nías muy buen aspecto cuando Todd y yo te trajimos a casa la otra noche...

Alice Grant era la mejor amiga de Bella. Su amistad tenía su origen en el jardín de infancia, veinticinco años atrás, y después había ido consolidándose en el colegio, con sus primeros amores y con un matrimo nio y un divorcio cada una de ellas.

-¿Estás bien? Pareces algo pálida -dijo Alice.

-Restos de anteanoche -los ojos de Bella se abrie ron de par en par al ver a Suzie sentada a los pies de Renée, acariciando la pierna de su difunta amiga.

Alice miró sorprendida en la misma dirección que lo hacía Bella.

-¿Qué le pasa a la gata?

-Ahora se decía a cazar motas de polvo. Es su última manía.

-Siempre ha sido una gata un poco rara, pero esto es nuevo y encogiéndose de hombros se volvió hacia su amiga-. ¿Qué te ha regalado Mike por tu cum pleaños?

-Todavía no me lo ha dado. Supongo que lo hará esta noche, a no ser que le resulte algo incómodo hacerlo delante de sus clientes. .

-Espera un momento. ¿ Va a llevarte a cenar para celebrar tu cumpleaños con dos días de retraso y enci ma piensa ir con unos clientes?

-Hoy es el único día que van a estar aquí y ese negocio es muy importante para él.

Pero Alice no estaba convencida.

-Bella, no intentes defenderlo. Su comportamiento no tiene excusa.

-Amén -entonó Charlie con ojos inocentes ante la mirada amonestadora de su hija-. Ya te he dicho que no puede vemos ni oímos. .

-Es un verdadero alivio -murmuró Bella.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Alice.

-Nada, nada...

-Te estás comportando de una forma un poco extraña, Bella. ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada?

-He tenido una semana demencial.

-No lo había sido tanto hasta la noche de tu fiesta -bromeó-. Bebiste más champán que una esponja y bailaste con todos los hombres que había por allí, incluyendo a dos de los camareros. Uno de ellos hasta te pidió el número de teléfono.

-La pena es que no me acuerdo de nada.

-No te preocupes. Todd grabó en vídeo toda la fiesta, incluyendo el striptease masculino. ¡Fue increí ble!

-¡ Oh, Dios mío! -gimió Bella.

-No te preocupes -la consoló Alice con unas palmaditas en el hombro. Se lo diré a Todd y guar daremos la copia en un cajón bajo llave para volver a verla cuando tengamos ochenta años y queramos re cordar nuestra disipada juventud -miró a Suzie que seguía acariciando con la pata algo invisible-. Desde luego algo raro le pasa a esta gata. ¿Qué es lo que ve allí que nosotros no vemos?

-La verdad es que ella ve mucho más de lo que vemos nosotras dos -contestó Bella ante el grito aho gado de sus padres.

-No lo hagas, Bella -le advirtió Charlie. -Alice no te va a creer -le dijo Renée-. Pensará que estás loca.

Bella cogió su paquete de cigarrillos y el encende dor, y estaba a punto de encender un cigarrillo cuando la llama se apagó, por cortesía de su madre que se había puesto de pie a su lado.

Alice sonrió con dificultad.

-Es curioso; no hay brisa y es como si alguien hubiese soplado.

-Han ocurrido aquí algunas cosas extrañas desde el día de mi cumpleaños -explicó Bella con un suspi ro-. Sé que no vas a creértelo, Alice, pero esta historia es algo... -los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par cuando perdió el equilibrio y se cayó, golpeándose la cabeza. y justo en el instante en que sentía cómo la invadía una insólita oscuridad, oyó decir a su madre:

-¡Charlie, mira lo que has hecho! ¿Era necesario que le pusieras la zancadilla?

***0*0*0*0*0*0***

-Bella, Bella... intenta despertarte, por favor. Va mos, abre esos ojazos tuyos para que podamos ver de qué color son.

Las pocas células cerebrales que aún le funcionaban detectaron que aquella era una voz masculina, algo ronca y con un tinte inequívocamente divertido. No le era familiar. ¿Quién era aquel hombre? ¿Y dónde de monios estaba? Hizo un esfuerzo por levantar un pár pado que debía pesar alrededor de una tonelada y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes.

-¿Dónde estoy? -musitó, desconcertada al darse cuenta de que estaba boca arriba sobre una superficie dura y en una habitación demasiado blanca para su gusto. Poco a poco empezó a recordar-. ¡Oh, Dios mío, me he muerto! ¡Papá no se limitó a ponerme la zancadilla! ¡Me ha matado!

-No, Bella, sigues estando viva, aunque estoy se guro de que vas a terminar con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre completo?

-Bella Marie Swan.

-¿ Edad?

-Treinta.

-¿ Sabes dónde estás?

-Si no estoy muerta, debo estar en un sitio tan pobre que ni siquiera se puede permitir un poco de color en las paredes. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El médico sonrió.

-Alice Brandon te trajo aquí. Dice que perdiste el equilibrio y que te caíste, golpeándote la cabeza contra el borde de una mesa. Como no recuperabas el conocimiento, empezó a preocuparse. Has tenido una con moción.

Aquellas paredes blancas terminaron por tener un significado.

-Así que estoy en el hospital-dijo con una mue ca de disgusto.

-Eso me temo -dijo el doctor mientras examina ba su cabeza-. Vas a tener que quedarte aquí toda la noche. Quiero que te hagan unas placas para asegurar nos de que no hay complicaciones.

«¿Y encontrarme con el viejo doctor Felix? No, gracias».

-Se lo agradezco doctor, pero con una aspirina estaré como nueva.

-No creo que te des cuenta de la gravedad de esta caída -contestó él frunciendo el ceño-. Necesitas a alguien que te despierte cada hora.

-Hay alguien en casa que pueda ocuparse de eso -dijo Bella, inclinándose para leer el distintivo pren dido en el bolsillo de su bata blanca-. Cullen. Escocés ¿no? Bonito apellido. Mire doctor Cullen, lo sé todo sobre contusiones y sé cuáles son los síntomas de peligro. Estaré bien.

-No quieres quedarte aquí ¿verdad? -¿ y tú querrías si no tuvieras motivo?

-Sigo estando en contra, señorita Swan. Te has dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. Tu amiga es enfermera y no te habría traído aquí si no pensara que podía haber sido algo serio.

-Ya te he dicho que hay alguien en casa que puede ocuparse de mí y te prometo que si empiezo a ver doble o si olvido mi nombre volveré inmediatamente _y _preguntaré por el doctor Cullen -concluyó con la mejor de sus sonrisas, 10 que había evitado que aquel agente de policía la multara por aparcar en sitio prohi bido. Y si aquella sonrisa funcionaba con la policía local, no había razón para pensar que no iba a funcio nar con la comunidad médica.

-Lo siento, pero no creo que deba dejarte mar char.

-Entonces tendré que asumir _yo _misma el riesgo.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa, te quedarás aquí media hora _y _cuando yo vuelva, hablaremos otra vez del tema. ¿ De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. .

Bella se levantó de la cama en cuanto el doctor abandonó la habitación. Firmó su autorización para abandonar el hospital y cogió un taxi en la puerta.

Subió hasta el segundo piso del edificio, abrió la puerta de su apartamento y se encontró a sus padres sentados en el sofá con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro.

-Tengo que deciros que cuando decidís tomar las riendas de las situaciones, lo hacéis con energía -anunció, dejando caer el bolso en la mesa.

-¿Estás bien, hija? -preguntó Renée acercándo se a ella.

Bella se sentó en el sofá y reposó la cabeza en el respaldo.

-Oh, sí, estoy bien. Mis amigos me dan una fiesta apoteósica, y yo me lo paso fenomenal hasta que a la mañana siguiente me despierto con una resaca asesina. Mis padres vuelven en forma de fantasmas para decir me que no piensan marcharse hasta que me case con alguien que a ellos les parezca adecuado para mí, y porque quiero decide a mi amiga lo que pasa con esos fantasmas, mi padre me pone la zancadilla y estoy a punto de matarme. ¡Sí, decididamente estoy muy bien!

-Sólo pretendía distraerte de tus intenciones, Bella. No quería hacerte daño -dijo Charlie, suspi rando.

Bella cerró los ojos intentando calmar los martillos que golpeaban sobre su cabeza.

-Ya lo sé. Además, Alice hubiera pensado que todo era un cuento.

Se sentía tremendamente cansada. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y una mano fría se posó sobre su frente.

-¿Y te han dejado volver a casa? -preguntó Renée.

-El doctor Cullen quería que me quedase allí esta noche, pero no estaba dispuesta a estar ni un minuto más bajo el mismo techo que Felix. Tenía unos ojos preciosos.

-¿ Quién, cariño? -preguntó Renée suavemente. -El doctor Cullen -bostezó-. De un verde pro fundo.

-¿ Y era guapo? -Renée acarició con suavidad las mejillas de Bella.

-¡Uf!

Bella sintió unos tremendos deseos de dormir.

-¿Crees que debe dormirse? -preguntó Charlie. -Sí. Tendremos que despertarla más o menos cada hora para aseguramos de que sigue bien. ¿Te das cuen ta de que se ha olvidado de esa cena tan importante que tenía hoy? -preguntó Renée con una sonrisa.

-Ya sabes que nos acusará de haber hecho esto deliberadamente.

-Ya que le ha dado la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que parece interesante, yo no me preocuparía lo más mínimo.

***0*0*0*0*0**

Edward Cullen estaba agotado. Después de atender a las víctimas de un accidente de tráfico que no habría ocurrido si aquellos dos adolescentes no hubieran be bido alcohol, se retiró a una de las salas de médicos con la esperanza de poder dormir algunos minutos.

-¿ Doctor Cullen?

Una enfermera mediana y con apariencia de campanita apareció en la puerta. -A ver ¿qué han traído ahora? -gimió.

-Oh, no. Soy Alice Brandon. Trabajo en pediatría. He bajado un minuto para ver cómo sigue Bella Swan. Me han dicho que la has atendido tú.

Edward miró a su reloj maldiciendo entre dientes. La media hora se había convertido en cuatro.

-Quería que se quedase esta noche en observación -contestó frotándose los ojos-. Debe estar en la primera planta.

-No, no está.

-¿Que no está?

-Me han dicho que ella misma se autorizó la salida, lo que me parece bastante propio de Bella. No he podido bajar antes porque teníamos mucho jaleo. .

Edward hizo un esfuerzo por recordar a aquella mujer.

-Dijo que en casa había alguien que la cuidaría. Dijo algo sobre que su padre le había puesto la zancadilla, así que supuse que debía vivir con sus padres -Edward notó el gesto alarmado de Alice-. No vive con su familia -adivinó.

-Sus padres murieron hace casi un año y sólo su gata la esperaba en casa.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Randall Wisdom Linda**

**Chicas un regalo antes de hacer limpieza a mi casa nos vemos en la tarde!**

**Por cierto muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas me hacen muy feliz! y recuerden mary feliz mas adaptaciones jajaja**

**besos**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

-No sabía que los médicos hiciesen visitas a do micilio.

-Y no habría pasado por aquí si te hubieras aveni do a razones. ¿Puedo entrar?

Bella se hizo a un lado, acordándose de pronto de que llevaba el pelo revuelto y una bata muy cómoda pero nada favorecedora y sin botones.

-Mi apartamento no queda lejos de aquí -explicó Edward-. Y Alice Brandon estaba preocupada por ti. No podía salir del hospital y te llamó por teléfono, pero tenías conectado el contestador. Entonces vino a ver me y me dio tu dirección -puso las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Bella y la miró intensamente a los ojos. No era la mirada de un hombre fascinado, sino la de un doctor interesado por su salud-. ¿ Cómo va el dolor de cabeza?

-Pues poco más o menos tan intenso como si me hubieran sacado la muela del juicio sin anestesia.

-¿ Mareos?

-No.

-¿Náuseas?

-No, gracias a Dios.

-¿Por qué me engañaste?

-¿ Engañarte? -preguntó Bella, confundida. -Me dijiste que alguien se ocuparía de ti en casa, y como mencionaste que tu padre te había puesto la zancadilla, yo di por sentado que vivías con tus padres, pero Alice me ha dicho que no es así. ¿ Por qué lo hiciste?

No parecía dispuesto a marcharse hasta que no contestase a su pregunta. Lógicamente Bella no podía decide la verdad, así que le dio la mejor excusa que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Odio los hospitales.

-A nadie le gustan, pero tampoco son tan malos. Se supone que sirven para ayudar a la gente.

-Mi ex-marido trabaja en tu mismo hospital y si llega a saber que yo estaba allí en urgencias hubiera asumido rápidamente el papel de ex-marido preocupa do... También podría haber optado por envenenar la comida, así que tenía que salir de allí.

-¿Quién es tu ex-marido?

-Felix Sommers -Bella se sintió complacida al ver un breve mohín de disgusto en sus ojos-. Ya veo que has tenido tratos con el bueno de Felix.

-Digamos que desde que trabajamos en el mismo hospital hemos tenido algún que otro contratiempo.

-Muy diplomático, doctor -comentó Bella con una sonrisa.

Se dio la vuelta, para echar un vistazo a la habita ción. ¿Dónde estarían sus padres? Juraría que había oído la voz suave de su madre sugiriéndole que le ofreciese algo para beber al doctor.

-¿Quieres una taza de café?

-No, gracias. He tenido que trabajar dos turnos seguidos porque dos de los médicos llamaron diciendo que estaban enfermos, y llevo en el cuerpo más cafeína de la que suelo consumir en un año entero. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

-Pues ya has visto que estoy perfectamente -dijo sonriendo, pero tuvo que disimular tosiendo la impre sión de ver a sus padres justo detrás de Edward.

-¿Estás bien? -insistió él, frunciendo el ceño. -Sí, sí. Es que tenía un picor en la garganta.

Edward se removió inquieto, intentando encontrar algo brillante que decir en aquel momento. Estaba acostumbrado a los libros y a pasar su tiempo libre en soledad, y no era demasiado diestro en relaciones so ciales, especialmente desde que su último intento de relacionarse con personas del otro sexo había fallado estrepitosamente. Y ahí estaba ahora, de pie frente a la mujer más fascinante que había conocido desde hacía tiempo, y no se le ocurría absolutamente nada que decir.

-Te agradezco mucho que te hayas pasado a ver me, pero estoy muy cansada.

-Sí, tienes razón. Prométeme una cosa: si sientes algo...

-Iré directamente a urgencias, te lo prometo. Edward abrió la puerta y se detuvo.

-Buenas noches, Bella.

-Buenas noches, doctor Cullen.

-El doctor _Cullen _tiene nombre... Edward. -Ed... buenas noches.

Cuando cerró la puerta se dio la vuelta para mirar a la pareja que seguía de pie cerca de ella.

-¡Son terribles! ¿Y si ha notado que estaban aquí?

A lo mejor tiene poderes extrasensoriales.

-Edward Cullen. Es un nombre bonito –musitó Renée-. Tenias razón Bella: tiene unos ojos muy bonitos.

-Yo nunca he dicho que tuviera los ojos bonitos. -Estabas un poco drogada cuando lo dijiste. -No se hagan ilusiones. Seguramente está casado y tiene seis hijos.

-No lleva anillo de casado.

-Felix no ha llevado anillo con ninguna de sus cuatro mujeres... ¿o son cinco?

-Ha hablado de su apartamento. Seis niños y un apartamento no cuadran.

-¿ Y si está casado y no tiene hijos? Esas cosas pasan ¿ sabes?

-Pues es bastante mejor que ese como-se-llame con el que sales -declaró Charlie.

Bella miró al techo.

-Son imposibles. ¡Me voy a la cama! -concluyó Bella; y tras dirigirse con paso majestuoso hacia su habitación, cerró con cuidado la puerta.

-¿ Crees que deberíamos hablarle de los mensajes que Mike le ha dejado en el contestador? -preguntó Renée a Charlie-. Parea muy enfadado.

-Ya los oirá mañana.

***0*0*0*0***

Edward legó a su apartamento pensando que ahora sí que sabía lo que significaba la palabra agotamiento. Haciendo un cálculo rápido llevaba sin dormir unas treinta y seis horas.

Rodeó las cajas que bloqueaban la entrada y se fue hacia la cocina. Dudó entre una cerveza y un zumo de naranja, y por fin optó por la cerveza. Cogió una y se dirigió al salón, dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Bella Swan -dijo en voz alta-. Extrovertida, comunicativa y preciosa.

Sin molestarse en encender la luz, echó un vistazo a la habitación, abarrotada de cajas con las cosas que aún no había tenido tiempo de desembalar. Hacía ya seis meses que se había mudado, pero el hospital le mantenía más ocupado de lo que él había esperado y no tenía ni idea de cuándo iba a tener tiempo para desembalar.

¡Bella Swan! En el trayecto desde el hospital hasta su casa, no había dejado de decirse que aquella visita a casa de Bella estaba motivada por un interés puramente profesional, por supuesto... Por supuesto que era men tira. El verdadero motivo había sido 'preguntarle si querría cenar con él en una de sus escasas noches libres. Pero cuando ella mencionó a su ex-marido, temió que rechazase su invitación, así que decidió no hacerla. No tenía claro si Bella salía o no con alguien, y no tenía la confianza suficiente con Alice Brandon como para preguntárselo.

Era un hombre básicamente reservado y tímido, y aquel repentino interés le sorprendía bastante. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar la fórmula para saber algo más de aquella encantadora señorita Swan.

***0*0*0*0***

-«Como tienes conectado el contestador, supongo que ya estás de camino hacia el restaurante» -decía la voz de Mike desde el contestador automático-. La puntualidad es muy importante en los negocios, Bella.

_ ¡Piip!_

-«Bella ¿dónde estás?» -decía la misma voz im paciente y enfadada-. «¿Te das cuenta de lo tarde que es?»

Bella paró la grabación y rebobinó la cinta. Mejor no averiguar el número de llamadas telefónicas que había hecho.

-Nadie me dijo que había llamado Mike -co mentó como por casualidad.

-Anoche no te sentías bien -le recordó Mamá-, ¿Para qué íbamos a molestarte con sus llamadas? Ade más, estabas demasiado cansada como para hablar con nadie.

-¿ y es que no puede haber pensado que has tenido un accidente? -preguntó Charlie-. Si mi chica no apareciese, me preocuparía más por su estado físico que por si me ha sido infiel o tonterías por el estilo. -Mike se preocupa por mí -le defendió.

-Pues no me ha parecido escuchar preocupación en su voz. ¿ Y ese es el hombre con el que piensas compartir el resto de tu vida?

-¡Pues si me lo pide, sí! Me será fiel y podré tener un hogar con él -rebatió Bella-. ¡Y desde luego me dará mucho más de lo que jamás me dio Felix!

-Quizás deberías pensar por un instante en la par te más importante del asunto, es decir, el amor.

-Estoy segura de que no han vuelto hasta aquí para discutir, así que será mejor que llame a Mike y le explique lo que ha ocurrido.

Descolgó el auricular y marcó el número, pero fue la secretaria de Mike quien contestó a su llamada y la dejó en espera, diciéndole unos segundos más tarde que el señor Newton la llamaría después.

-Pretende castigarme -murmuró, mirando a su padre-. ¿Quieren hacerme un favor? ¡No me hagan más favores! -dijo, saliendo disparada de la habita ción y cerrando con estruendo la puerta de su es tudio.

-¡Nunca aprenderá a controlar ese temperamento suyo! -suspiró Renée.

Charlie cabeceó lentamente y tras acomodarse en el sofá, cogió el mando a distancia y conectó con el canal deportivo.

-Cada día se parece más a tu familia.

-¿A la mía? Si no recuerdo mal, era tu madre la que solía tirar la porcelana a la cabeza de tu padre. ¡Y además, no quiero hablar de eso ahora! -exclamó, arrancándole el mando a distancia de entre las manos y apagando el televisor-. Tenemos que hacer algo con Bella.

-Renée, has dicho eso cientos de veces durante los últimos treinta años y Bella siempre ha hecho lo que ella ha querido, así que no creo que podamos cambiado ahora. Por lo pronto ya hemos saboteado su cena de anoche. Creo que es un buen comienzo.

Renée se paseaba arriba y abajo por la habitación. -Ese doctor Cullen parecía un hombre encantador. Tiene la edad adecuada y no está casado.

-¿ Cómo lo sabes?

-He estado investigando un poco. ¿Te acuerdas de Carmen? Pues es su tía, y me ha dicho que siempre ha sido un chico bien educado y tranquilo. Necesita un poco de agitación en su vida ¿y quién mejor que el torbellino de Bella? Él puede calmarla un poco a ella y Bella puede estimularle un poco.

-Tengo la impresión de que estás maquinando algo -Renée sonrió-. Y tu idea puede causarnos un montón de problemas si Bella nos descubre ¿ver dad?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces, cuenta conmigo.

***0*0*0*0***

-¡Vaya, vaya! El doctor Cullen tiene una admi radora.

-¡Edward, muchacho, debes haber hecho algo ver daderamente bien!

Edward Cullen sintió cómo una oleada de calor en rojecía su rostro mientras se dirigía al control de en fermeras de su planta donde, según le habían dicho, había algo especial esperándolo. Cuando llegó al mos trador descubrió el origen de todas aquellas bromas: en un gran jarrón de cristal le esperaba un magnífico ramo de flores.

-Para usted, doctor.

Una enfermera le tendió un sobre.

-¿ Qué dice? -preguntó uno de los doctores apo yándose sobre su hombro.

-No seas curioso -protestó, guardándose el so bre en el bolsillo mientras se alejaba.

-¿ Y qué pasa con las flores? -preguntó Cathy, otra de las enfermeras.

-Luego volveré a por ellas.

Estaba deseando encontrar un rincón con algo de intimidad donde pudiera leer la tarjeta y descubrir quién se las había enviado, y por aquella zona era bastante difícil encontrar el sitio apropiado. Decidió por fin refugiarse en el lavabo y abrió el sobre, que contenía una pequeña tarjeta blanca.

_Muchas gracias por sus consejos médicos. Quizás la próxima vez podamos encontrarnos sin que un estetoscopio cuelgue entre los dos._

_ Bella Swan_

-Bueno Cullen ¿qué es lo que pone?

-¡Maldita sea, Emmett! ¿Es que no se puede tener un poco de intimidad en este hospital? ¿Ni siquiera en el lavabo de hombres?

-No si esa tarjeta puede tener algo que ver con una atractiva mujer de pelo castaño que entró aquí hace unas cuantas noches con una conmoción y que se llamaba Bella Swan.

Edward se dio perfecta cuenta de que Emmett no estaba dispuesto a marcharse: estaba mirándolo de frente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la espalda apoyada en uno de los lavabos. Era un hombre alto, de pelo negro y ojos verdes, y era famoso por arrasar entre las enfermeras. Su vida amorosa era le gendaria en el hospital, el número dos tras el indiscu tible liderazgo del doctor Felix Sommers.

-Muchacho, te has topado con un auténtico genio. Bella Swan es la creadora de la tira de «Chuck-lt All», además de ser la ex-mujer de Felix Sommers -le informó con un brillo perverso en los ojos. Emmett era un hombre aficionado a crear problemas y si con ello podía plancharle las plumas al imperturbable Edward Cullen, mejor que mejor.

-Sí, ya lo sabía -contestó sonriente, aunque lo de la tira fuera una auténtica sorpresa. Así que Bella era la fuerza creativa que se escondía tras aquellos dibujos que era lo primero que él buscaba entre las páginas del periódico todas las mañanas de domingo.

-Tengo pacientes que atender. Hasta luego. -¿Es que no hay nada que te perturbe, Edward? -insistió Emmett saliendo del baño tras él-. Eres más frío que un témpano.

«Los ojos chocolate me afectan. Una boca sensual me afecta. La belleza exótica me afecta, y un carácter abierto también». Pero aquellas palabras sólo podían ser pronunciadas para sí mismo.

-No, supongo que no -contestó con calma mien tras se alejaba, sintiendo cómo aquella tarjeta le que maba en el bolsillo.

-No sé si podré soportar la espera para conocer a la mujer que finalmente ha podido derribar al podero so Cullen.

Edward no le contestó. Estaba pensando cómo se las iba a arreglar para salir del hospital con aquel ramo de flores esquivando las preguntas con que estaba seguro le iban a bombardear.

***00*0*0*0***

-¿ Sigues sin hablamos o vas a salir de ahí para cenar? -preguntó Renée, colando la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.

Bella estaba aún perdida en su mundo y levantó la mirada con expresión perdida.

-¿Eh? ¿Cenar? ¿Qué ha pasado con la comida?

Echó una rápida ojeada a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se había hecho de noche.

-Cuando te pregunté al mediodía por la comida, me contestaste que ya te bastaba con tener que recu perarte de una conmoción como para encima añadir mis guisos.

Renée era consciente que carecía por completo de sus habilidades culinarias, pero no por eso dejaba de in tentarlo.

-Mike no te ha llamado ¿verdad?

-Supongo que me llamará esta noche. ¡En menudo lío me han metido papá y tú! ¿ Qué hay para cenar? -Pizza.

Las imágenes del horno echando humo inundaron su memoria.

-No tengo los ingredientes necesarios para prepa rarla -se le ocurrió como disculpa.

-No, pero tenías en tu agenda el número de telé fono de una pizzería que las entrega a domicilio.

-Creí que me habías dicho que nadie podía verolos u oíros -dijo-. Espera un momento. Secreto profe sional ¿ verdad?

Comenzó a limpiar su mesa de dibujo, tapando los botes de tinta y dejando las láminas ya terminadas en otra mesa cercana. El trabajo no le había cundido tanto como ella hubiera deseado, pero aún así estaba sa tisfecha.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Fritzi? -le dijo a su persona je-. Creo que en general, tu vida es mucho menos complicada que la mía.

En ese momento sonó el timbre del teléfono.

-Bella, estoy muy disgustado contigo -oyó la voz de Mike-. Si no podías venir, lo menos que podías haber hecho era avisarme.

-Sí Mike, ya lo sé -contestó ella interrumpiendo su monólogo-. Y créeme, tuve una excelente razón para no acudir al restaurante. Pasé la noche en la sala de urgencias del hospital.

-Bella, contaba contigo para que me ayudases con los Bishop -continuó él sin molestarse en escucharla.

-Mike, escúchame. Me caí, me di un golpe en la cabeza y me quedé inconsciente. Cuando me desperté tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso y estaba en un hospital -Bella no se molestó en disimular la irrita ción en su tono de voz.

-He sido un grosero ¿verdad, cariño? Has estado enferma en el hospital y yo enfadado porque no me llamaste. He sido un bruto. ¿Puedo arreglarlo invitán dote a cenar mañana en Antoine?

-Creo que podré soportarlo.

-Entonces te recogeré a las siete. Buenas noches, cariño.

-Parecía más preocupado por sus preciosos clientes que por tu salud -dijo Charlie desde la puerta.

-¿Escuchando a escondidas o es otro secreto pro fesional?

-Sólo quería decirte que el chico de la pizzería está en la puerta. Yo podría abrirle, pero no creo que pu diese comprender por qué la puerta se abría sola y por qué el dinero para pagarle flotaba en el aire.

Bella asintió y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Después de pagar al chico, llevó la caja a la cocina.

-Había olvidado lo bien que huele la pizza -sus piró Charlie inhalando junto a la caja la rica fragancia del tomate, las especias y el queso.

Bella mordió un trozo, cerrando los ojos para sabo rear uno de sus platos favoritos. Cuando hubo devo rado más de la mitad de la pizza, se sintió con mejor humor. Buscó su paquete de cigarrillos y el mechero; pero cuando descubrió que faltaba la mitad de los paquetes del cartón, miro a su madre.

-¿ Qué has hecho con el resto?

-Los he tirado. Fumar no es bueno para ti, cariño.

-Mamá, cuando esté preparada para dejarlo, lo haré, pero por favor no me fuerces -rebuscó entre la basura y cuando encontró los paquetes suspiró alivia da. Estaban intactos. -Acuérdate de que empezaste a perseguirme hace cinco años cuando tú dejaste de fu mar, y nunca conseguiste que papá lo dejase.

-Ahora ya no tengo oportunidad -dijo Charlie con tristeza-. Es lo que más echo de menos junto con la pizza y el golf.

-Y entonces ¿por qué has vuelto a un lugar dónde puedes ver todo lo que echas de menos?

-Porque teníamos la oportunidad de volver a estar contigo -contestó Renée-. Y no íbamos a renunciar a eso por nada del mundo.

Bella extendió un brazo, casi sin atreverse a tocarla por miedo a que desapareciera delante de sus ojos.

-Los he echado mucho de menos estos meses -dijo-. Muchas veces se han ocurrido cosas de las que hubiera querido hablar con ustedes, pero ya no estaban aquí. Siempre han sido algo más que mis padres: habéis sido mis mejores amigos.

Los ojos de Renée se humedecieron. -Nosotros también te hemos echado mucho de menos. Por eso hemos vuelto, Bella. Eres nuestra única hija y te queremos muchísimo. Queríamos asegurar nos de que tuvieras una vida feliz y que pudieras dis frutar de la misma clase de amor que tu madre y yo tuvimos. Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti, y haríamos cualquier cosa para que pudieras ser feliz.

-Aún me resulta difícil de comprender ¿pero cómo vaya discutir con unos padres que quieren tanto a su hija que son capaces de volver de la muerte para verla? –musitó-. Lo que pasa es que lo que hay entre ustedes dos es tan especial que no creo que yo pueda conseguirlo.

-Claro que puedes, Bella, pero con el hombre ade cuado.

Bella iba a preguntarles algo cuando sonó el telé fono.

-¿ Sí? -un indicio de algo indescifrable afloró a su rostro-. Sí, doctor Cullen. Te recuerdo -Bella sujetó el auricular entre la mandíbula y el hombro-. ¿Ah sí? ¿De verdad? -dijo, dándose la vuelta para mirar frun ciendo el ceño a los dos ávidos espectadores. Charlie miró para otro lado-. Me alegro de que te gustaran... ¿Cenar? Lo siento, tengo una cita para mañana por la noche... Otra vez será. Buenas noches -y colgó el auricular-. ¡Diganme cómo le han hecho! Diganme exactamente cómo encargaron las flores para Edward Cullen en mi nombre.

-Fue muy fácil -contestó Renée rebosante de orgullo-. Las encargamos a cuenta de tu tarjeta Visa.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Randall Wisdom Linda**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a una gran amiga Mia Cullen Swan muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras tan lindas, que bueno que VOLVISTE!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

-¿Le han gustado? -preguntó Renée sonriente. Bella miró hacia el techo y dejó escapar algo a me dio camino entre el grito y la maldición.

-¿Por qué lo han hecho?

-Porque tuvo un detalle precioso viniendo a ver cómo estabas, y lo menos que podías hacer era darle las gracias.

-Una nota hubiera sido suficiente. ¿Por qué flo res? Ni siquiera me atrevo a preguntar cuánto han costado.

-Las eligió tu padre.

Bella se quedó horrorizada. Recordaba perfecta mente los ramos de flores que su padre solía enviarle a Renée. ¡Jamás miraba el precio!

-¿Cuánto? -masculló.

-Setenta y cinco dólares.

-¡Setenta y cinco dólares! -cogió su paquete de cigarrillos, encendió uno y miró a su madre por si se le ocurría decir algo; después respiró profundamente varias veces antes de volver a hablar-. Tenemos que hablar en serio. Vosotros dos vivisteis un amor increí ble, de esa clase que muy poca gente consigue encon trar. Yo pensé que lo había conseguido con Felix pero me di cuenta muy pronto de que no era ni la sombra, Entonces me fijé en mis amigos casados. Algunos es taban ya en su segundo o tercer matrimonio y se consideraban afortunados con ser simplemente compatibles con su pareja. Nadie tenía lo que vosotros tuvisteis, así que me decidí a buscar a un hombre que pudiera ofrecerme una vida estable, una casa hermosa y que no se sintiera amenazado por mi trabajo.

-Eso quiere decir que piensas conformarte con un amor de segunda -comentó Charlie en tono neutro.

- Mike no es de segunda.

-Bella, hija -intervino Renée con los ojos lle nos de algo muy parecido a la piedad-. Si te comprometes con Mike no tardarás mucho en encontrarte desilusionada e insatisfecha... ¿No lo entiendes?

Bella se sentó en el sofá, y dejó su cigarrillo en un cenicero de cerámica.

-Tú siempre has sido una persona de sentimientos fuertes y profundos, hija -Charlie se sentó junto a ella-. Siempre has tenido tal capacidad para sentir que pensé que terminarías siendo actriz; siempre sabías que tenías qué hacer para ponemos de tu parte.

-Dicen que han vuelto para verme casada con el hombre adecuado. Pues entonces, por favor, acepten mi elección.

-¿Aunque sea equivocada? -inquirió Renée con suavidad.

-¿Cómo sabes que es equivocada? Nunca le han dado a Mike una oportunidad. Esta noche va a venir a casa a recogerme, ya veran lo encantador que es.

Renée y Charlie se miraron un instante.

-Tienes razón. No estamos siendo justos con é! -dijo su padre-. La pena es que no pueda hacerle unas cuantas preguntas. Pero quizás... puedas hacérse las tú por mí.

-No saldría bien -cortó Bella, apagando rápida mente el cigarrillo-. Tengo que hacer algunos reto ques a mis dibujos antes de enviarlos.

-¿Dónde ha llevado Fritzi a su víctima esta vez? -preguntó Renée.

-A Transilvania. Está paseando con luna llena por el bosque donde vive el hombre lobo. Es una de las tiras que se publicarán en el mes de octubre. También habrá una noche en el castillo de Drácula y un semi nario con Frankestein, pero le he cambiado un poco el nombre y se llama Frank N. Stein.

Charlie se echó a reír.

Luego los veo -dijo Bella, ya desde la puerta de su despacho.

Charlie frunció el ceño cuando Bella cerró la puerta. -No puedo creer que esté pensando de verdad en decirle que sí a ese asno.

-Puede que Bella tenga razón -contestó Renée-. Nunca le dimos una oportunidad después de aquella vez que vino a casa.

-Estuvo sentado toda la noche intentando conven cerme de que invirtiera en una compañía sudamericana que fabricaba artilugios sexuales para adultos. Durante horas no dejó de martillear intentando persuadirme de que en seis meses obtendría unos enormes beneficios. Me sorprende que no estuviera metido en todo eso de los bonos basura.

-Quizás se salió antes de que se descubriera el pastel-comentó Renée.

-Quizás. ¡Me gustaría tanto poder hablar con mi agente de bolsa!

-Ahora es el agente de Bella. Recordarás que lo heredó junto con tu cartera de acciones.

-A no ser que... -Charlie abrió las ajas de par en par, horrorizado-. No crea que se la haya transferido él ¿ verdad?

-No puede hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Te has olvidado de que tu testamento tenía una cláusula en la que le dabas a Bella cuatro nombres de agentes a las que podía confiar tus acciones, porque si no perdería la herencia?

-¡Ah, es verdad! La había olvidado. Fue uno de mis movimientos más inteligentes. He accedida a darle a ese bobo una oportunidad, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste. Yo sigo apostando par Edward Cullen.

***0*0*0***

Bella estaba haciéndose un moño cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Quieres que abramos nosotros? -preguntó Charlie en un tono demasiada inocente.

-¡No! -exclamó Bella. Había olvidado el sentido del humar tan maliciosa que tenía su padre-. Muy graciosa, papá -antes de abrir la puerta añadió-: Dale una oportunidad ¿vale?

-Te lo prometo -contestó Charlie.

-Hola Mike -dijo al abrir la puerta-. Puntual como siempre.

-Bella, estás preciosa -dijo él inclinándose para besarla con cuidado de no mancharse con su barra de labios.

-Entra y tómate algo.

-Tenemos mesa reservada para las siete y media. Supongo que ya estarás preparada.

-Sí, ya estoy, pero había pensado que no nos vendría mal relajamos un poquito antes de salir -dijo ella, sentándose en el sofá y arreglando los pliegues de la falda de su vestido rojo de seda.

Mike se quedó de pie a su lado. Era un hombre de cuarenta y tantos años, de cabello gris y liso peinado con pulcritud. Había tenido éxito en sus negocios gracias a su perspicacia y a su mente fría y calculadora. Y ahora sentía que era el momento para dar un paso más en su vida: el de adquirir una mujer adecuada. Y Bella Swan era la elección perfecta. Especialmente una vez que la tuviera en sus manos y pudiera ir disuadiéndola de dibujar esas deplorables tiras cómicas.

-He hablado hoy con Leland McKinley. La sema na próxima se marcha para Nueva York y, si mi olfato no me falla, va a dejarme todas sus inversiones antes de marcharse de Los Ángeles -acto seguido se lanzó a relatarle a Bella otra de sus conquistas bursátiles.

-¿Nunca te pregunta cómo te ha ido el día? -mu sitó Charlie.

-Claro que sí -susurró Bella.

-¿Qué decías? -inquirió Mike mirándola extra ñado.

-Lo siento. Estaba recordando algo que me ha ocurrido hoy -contestó, esperando que él le preguntase sobre ello.

Pero Mike se limitó a asentir y continuó con su propia historia. Bella se sintió algo irritada y alargó el brazo para coger un cigarrillo de la caja que tenía sobre la mesa cuando la tapa se cerró de pronto sobre sus nudillos.

-¡Ay! Qué graciosa -murmuró viendo a su ma dre al lado de la mesa.

-Bella -la voz de Mike era cortante.

-Lo siento.

-Te estaba diciendo que tenemos que irnos ya si queremos llegar a tiempo -dijo, mirando con impaciencia su reloj.

-Voy a coger el bolso y el abrigo.

Cuando salían por la puerta, Bella lanzó una mirada a sus padres.

-Espero que no te importe que te esperemos levantados.

Bella tuvo que llevarse rápidamente la mano a la boca para sofocar un grito.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? -preguntó Mike mien tras le abría la puerta de su Mercedes azul oscuro-. Te encuentro un poco rara. Quizás no debíamos haber salido hoy. Al fin y al cabo hace muy pocos días que te diste ese golpe en la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, y además estoy en cantada de que por fin tengamos una noche para los dos. Pasamos tan poco tiempo juntos...

-Tendríamos más tiempo si tú tuvieses más noches libres. Deberías intentar organizarte mejor para no tener estos problemas -su tono de voz tenía la cantidad exacta de censura para conseguir que Bella se sin tiese culpable. Y lo consiguió.

-Mike, ya sabes que no es fácil trabajar cuando tienes que cumplir unas fechas de entrega -explicó-. A veces las ideas no me surgen fácilmente y tengo que trabajar mucho en ellas para poder plasmarlas en los dibujos. Además, lo dices como si tú nunca hubieras tenido que trabajar hasta tarde. Yo nunca me he sentido ofendida porque tu trabajo te obligara a cancelar una cita conmigo.

-Pero eso es diferente.

-¿Diferente? ¿Por qué?

-Cariño, no nos hemos visto desde hace una semana. No perdamos el tiempo discutiendo ¿de acuerdo?

El primer impulso de Bella fue negarse a insistir en que siguieran hablando para dejarlo todo claro, pero el problema era que Mike no creía en las discusiones. Hacía tiempo que le había dicho que discutir era una pérdida de tiempo porque sólo podía tener razón una de las dos partes. Y por supuesto la razón siempre estaba de parte de Mike. De modo que se mordió el labio inferior para detener las palabras que pudieran comenzar una discusión que ella perdería con toda seguridad.

-Tienes razón, cariño -musitó intentando son reír-. Ahora cuéntame qué has hecho estos días.

A partir de aquel momento y hasta que llegaron al restaurante Mike no dejó de hablar.

-Este restaurante es siempre tan acogedor... -murmuró Bella mientras examinaba el menú, que cambiaba constantemente según las fantasías del chef.

Distraídamente dejó vagar la vista por el salón en busca de alguna posible idea para sus dibujos, cuando de repente su atención se fijó en una esquina donde dos finas columnas de humo se dispersaban en el aire y profirió un juramento.

-Bella ¿pasa algo? -preguntó Mike levantando la vista de su menú.

-No, no... nada. Me había parecido ver a alguien conocido -volvió a esconderse tras el menú y cuando Mike estuvo distraído miró de nuevo hacia aquella esquina. La neblina seguía estando allí y en aquel res taurante no se permitía fumar...

«No pueden estar aquí», se dijo. «No podrían... ¿o sí?»

-Bella ¿has decidido ya lo que vas a tomar? -la impaciencia en su tono de voz indicaba que no era la primera vez que lo había preguntado.

-Es que no sé por qué decidirme. ¿Por qué no eliges tú por mí?

Sus ojos se desviaron involuntariamente hacia la dichosa esquina. El humo había desaparecido y suspi ró aliviada.

-Feliz cumpleaños cariño, aunque sea con retraso -dijo Mike brindando con el vino que acababan de servirles-. Siento mucho no haber podido asistir a la fiesta.

Bella se acordó del striptease que habían preparado sus amigos y pensó que a Mike no le hubiera hecho mucha gracia.

-Oh, no te preocupes; probablemente no lo ha brías pasado demasiado bien.

-La verdad es que no me siento excesivamente cómodo con tus amigos. Siempre he tenido la impre sión de que tú vales mucho más que la gente con la que tratas. .

-Mike, no quiero volver a hablar de ese tema, Estás hablando de personas que son amigas mías desde hace años y que han estado conmigo en los buenos y los malos momentos, y no pienso separarme de ellos. Los ojos de Mike se hicieron más fríos.

-Te lo digo por tu bien, Bella. Por nuestro futuro,

-Ya sé que... -su atención se distrajo por algo que parecía ser... no, no era posible. Debía haber visto mal. ¿Podía haber una cuchara flotando por la habitación?

-Mike ¿has visto...? -Bella se interrumpió al ver la expresión de su cara-. No importa.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que no te has recupe rado del todo de esa conmoción. Parece que no escu chas nada de lo que te digo.

Bella se sintió enormemente agradecida a la in terrupción que les proporcionó el camarero. Estaba claro que sus padres habían empleado su «secreto pro fesional» para colarse en el restaurante y sabotear su cena con Mike.

-¡ Si no estuvieran ya muertos, los mataba con mis propias manos! -murmuró, clavando el tenedor en la carne de su plato con una fiereza salvaje. Aquella carne era blanca, cubierta por una salsa cremosa-. ¿Lengua do? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Por supuesto. Comes demasiadas carnes rojas, y deberías tener más cuidado con el colesterol.

Bella no solía ser melindrosa con la comida, pero había una excepción: odiaba a muerte el lenguado. Ya se lo había dicho una vez a Mike pero él se había limitado a decir que todo lo que tenía que hacer era comer más pescado.

-¿Le pasa algo a tu pescado? -preguntó Mike. Era evidente que no estaba demasiado contento con el desarrollo de la velada.

-No, no, está bien -cortó un trozo de pescado y se lo metió a la boca, masticando con rapidez-. Estu pendo -cogió su copa de vino y se la bebió de un trago para tragarse el pescado a la vez, como si se tratase de una cucharada de aceite de ricino.

Mike se inclinó sobre la mesa.

-Bella, eso era vino, no agua. No me gustaría que la gente diera por sentado que tu afición por el alcohol es sospechosa.

-Lo siento. Ésta no es mi noche.

-Los Gladstone están un par de mesas más allá y si juego bien mis cartas, él pondrá en mis manos tres millones de dólares, pero no creo que le impresione muy favorablemente que mi acompañante se beba el vino como agua.

Aquella parrafada la irritó bastante. Estaba segura de que sus padres se encontraban en aquella habita ción, y echó una ojeada temiéndose lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación. Las cortinas se movieron y uno de los camareros se acercó a colocarlas. En cuanto se dio la vuelta, las cortinas volvieron a descolocarse, y Bella cerró los ojos.

«Tranquilízate, Bella. Están intentando arruinarte la cena con Mike y si sigues actuando de esta manera verán cumplido su objetivo. ¡No les dejes ganar la partida!» Respiró profundamente e intentó calmarse.

-Gladstone. ¿No es el que compró esa empresa de plásticos de la que me hablaste? -preguntó en voz baja. La suavidad de la mirada de Mike le confirmó que se sentía encantado, e inmediatamente se lanzó a relatar la historia de cómo convenció a Isaac Gladstone para que dejase en sus manos una pequeña fortuna para sus inversiones.

Cuando retiraron sus platos de la mesa, Mike pa recía relajado.

-He pedido algo muy especial para postre –le dijo con ojos brillantes.

El plato sorpresa resultaron ser fresas flambeadas que el camarero les sirvió con una floritura casi teatral.

-¡Oh, Mike! -exclamó Bella, encantada porque se hubiera acordado de su postre favorito-. ¡Es ma ravilloso!

-Quiero que esta noche sea especial.

«Ya está: ahora va a proponérmelo. Su regalo de cumpleaños va a ser un anillo de compromiso».

-Hace tiempo que nos conocemos, Bella -si guió diciendo Mike-. y creo que hemos podido darnos cuenta durante ese tiempo de lo compatibles que somos.

Mike se metió una mano en el bolsillo.

-Entonces...

Su frase quedó cortada violentamente cuando el plato con las fresas se cayó de la mesa de forma inverosímil y fue a parar directamente sobre sus pantalo nes. Mike se puso de pie, intentando secarse con la servilleta. En unos segundos varios camareros y el maitre acudieron en tropel hacia él, murmurando que sería el restaurante el que se ocuparía del tinte, por supuesto.

-Está bien, está bien... -cortó Mike exasperado-. ¿Podrían traemos la cuenta, por favor?

El maitre puso las manos en alto.

-Por favor, señor Newton, ya ha sufrido usted bastante esta noche -y con un chasquido de los dedos, añadió-. El abrigo de la señorita Swan.

El rostro de Mike estaba rojo y congestionado cuando salieron del restaurante.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Lo llevaban claro si esperaban que pagase la comida. Mañana se habría enterado toda la ciudad. Tardaré semanas en olvidarlo.

-Mike -murmuró Bella-. No ha sido culpa de ellos.

El silencio que reinaba dentro del coche mientras se dirigían al apartamento de Bella era tan denso que hubiera podido cortarse con un cuchillo.

-He quedado como un perfecto idiota delante de los Gladstones -masculló mientras esperaba que otro semáforo se pusiera en verde-. ¿ Cómo voy a preten der ahora que confíe sus fondos a un hombre rociado de fresas flambeadas? Ese estúpido camarero... ¡haré que lo despidan!

Bella estaba francamente asombrada.

-Mike, ha sido un accidente. Además ha ocurrido después que el camarero se marchase, así que no pue des culparlo.

-¡Claro que ha sido culpa suya! -gritó él, agarrando con rabia el volante-. Había dejado el pla to demasiado cerca del borde de la mesa.

-No es cierto, Mike. ¡El plato te lo ha tirado un fantasma!

Él la miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

-Ya veo que aún no te has recuperado. Será mejor que no volvamos a hablar de este asunto.

Bella se recostó en su asiento. Era mejor no volver a mencionarlo. Además, tenía que ahorrar energías para enfrentarse con sus padres.

Mike detuvo el coche frente al edificio de Bella y le abrió la puerta. Cogieron el ascensor y una vez en su planta se detuvieron frente a la puerta.

-¿ Quieres pasar un rato? -preguntó ella por pura cortesía.

-Creo que no.

La sonrisa de Bella se heló en sus labios.

-Me temo que te interrumpieron en el restaurante cuando estabas hablando de algo importante.

-No estoy de humor -contestó él, y con un breve beso en los labios se despidió-. Buenas noches Bella. Te llamaré.

Bella cerró la puerta y apoyó contra ella su espalda. Sus padres estaban sentados en el sofá viendo la tele visión, y Renée levantó la vista hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo has pasado bien, cariño?

-Ya sabes de sobra que no. ¿Por qué lo habéis hecho? ¡Cucharas flotando en el aire, cortinas que _se _movían solas, espirales de humo en un restaurante que no permite fumar y la gota que colmó el vaso con las fresas!

-¿De qué estás hablando Bella?

-¡Sabéis perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando! -Bella, ya te hemos dicho que no podemos salir de este apartamento -explicó Renée-. No podemos pasar de la puerta. Era una de las condiciones.

-Pude coger el periódico de esta mañana porque el chico lo metió por debajo de la puerta -intervino Charlie-. No podemos cruzar el umbral.

Parecían tan sinceros que la furia de Bella se evaporó.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que de verdad -Charlie se puso de pie, se acercó a la puerta e intentó salir, pero parecía toparse con un muro invisible-. ¿Ves?

-Pero las cosas que han pasado en el restaurante... no han podido ser coincidencias.

-Nosotros no estábamos allí, así que no puedo decir nada. Quizás fueran una señal-contestó Charlie con unos golpecitos sobre su hombro.

-Mike iba a proponérmelo. Y entonces las fresas flambeadas se le cayeron en los pantalones. Jamás le había visto tan enfadado. Le echó la culpa al camarero, pero evidentemente el pobre hombre no tenía nada que ver -Bella suspiró-. Me voy a la cama.

-¿ Quieres que te prepare un baño caliente, cariño? -se ofreció Renée.

-No, gracias. Sólo quiero dormir -entró en la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se asomó para decirles-. ¡Estaba tan enfadada al pensar que vosotros dos podíais estar detrás de todo esto! Pero me alegro de haberme equivocado y siento haberos culpa do sin escucharos siquiera. Buenas noches.

Renée se volvió hacia Charlie.

-Menos mal que no ha preguntado si estábamos detrás de todo el episodio. Habría tenido que decirle

la verdad, Charlie. No puedo mentirle. .

-Lo sé. Menos mal que he podido demostrarle que no podemos salir de este apartamento. Así no sospe chará que podemos encontrar a alguien que sí puede entrar en el restaurante -Charlie sonrió-. Fresas flambeadas. ¡Me hubiera encantado estar allí para ver lo! Con un poco de suerte, eso sacará de la escena a ese como-se-llame. ¡Si pudiéramos ahora hacer entrar al doctor!

-Encontraremos la forma. Recuerda, Charlie: ya lo hemos hecho otra vez.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Randall Wisdom Linda**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a una gran amiga Mia Cullen Swan muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras tan lindas, que bueno que VOLVISTE!**

* * *

**Capitulo Cinco**

-Oye Edward ¿Vas q venir con nosotros el partido este fin de semana? -le preguntó uno de los médicos cuando Edward iba por el corredor hacia la cafetería.

-Lo siento pero aún estoy intentando desembalar mis cosas, y éste va a ser mi primer fin de semana libre desde que llegué -contestó, haciendo una pausa al reconocer a una enfermera rubia que acompañaba al doctor. Ella sonrió, indicando que también lo reco nocía.

Era la amiga de Bella Swan.

-¿Cómo está tu amiga? -le preguntó.

-Supongo que bien. Con la barbaridad de trabajo que tenemos aquí no he podido hablar con ella. Pero si quieres averiguarlo por ti mismo, deberías venir al partido, Bella va a jugar con nosotros.

Edward sintió como una especie de extraña palpita ción en su interior.

-Quizás vaya con vosotros. Lo pensaré. Hasta luego.

-¿Por qué te has molestado, Alice? -le preguntó el doctor cuando Edward se hubo alejado-. No va a venir. Jamás se ha interesado por ninguna de nuestras actividades. Ese tipo es un auténtico ermitaño. ¿ O es que has pensado que esos encantos tuyos tan exquisi tos iban a tener éxito donde los de otras no lo han tenido?

Alice miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Edward no podía oírles.

-No, pero tengo una amiga cuyos encantos pue den surtir el efecto deseado.

Mientras contemplaba su cena con escaso entusias mo, Edward no podía dejar de recordar aquellos ojos azules y rasgados y aquella boca tremendamente sen sual, y le resultaba curioso tener tan nítido el recuerdo de una mujer con quien apenas había hablado cinco minutos.

-Las natillas envasadas no son una visión muy suculenta que digamos.

Edward levantó la vista y se encontró con Alice de pie junto a él, con una bandeja en las manos.

-¿ Puedo sentarme?

-Sea usted mi invitada, por favor.

Alice puso sus platos sobre la mesa.

-Ya sabrás que te has convertido en el misterio del hospital. No vas a fiestas, no juegas al golf, trabajas todas las horas del mundo, y si alguien quiere librar un fin de semana tú les haces el turno y nadie sabe nada de tu vida privada.

-Estoy contento con mi vida gris tal y como es.

Alice alargó un brazo, arrebatándole la cucharilla de la mano.

-Si remueves las natillas será aún peor -y apo yando la barbilla sobre las dos manos, le preguntó-: ¿qué piensas de Bella?

-No creo que el golpe tuviera efectos secundarios. -Eso no es lo que yo quiero decir y tú lo sabes. ¿Qué es lo que opinas de ella?

-No la conozco lo suficiente como para darte una respuesta apropiada.

Alice lo observaba con atención.

-¿Ex fumador?,

Edward sonrió con timidez.

-Se nota ¿ no?

-Sólo a los ojos de otro fumador de tres paquetes diarios. Hace dos años que lo dejé y volví locos a mis amigos durante un tiempo -tomó un sorbo de café-. Bella y yo somos amigas desde que íbamos al jardín de infancia, y creo que los dos se llevarían muy bien. .

-¿De verdad va a ir Bella al partido? –preguntó con cierta preocupación.

La sonrisa de Alice fue amplia y cálida.

Irá.

***0*0*0*0***

-Sí, Simon, te estoy escuchando.

Bella miró hacia el techo. Su agente, Simon, era un hombre tremendamente aprensivo y su pesadilla más angustiosa era la forma tan despreocupada en que Bella llevaba su negocio, y estaba reprendiéndola por ello. Bella estaba frente al espejo e hizo una mueca espan tosa.

-Simon, no te preocupes. Yo me ocuparé de todo. Aunque la mueca que desfiguraba la cara de Bella fuera más espeluznante que la de cualquiera de los monstruos de las películas de terror, su voz era canta rina y suave.

-¿Y quién me lo asegura? -se inquietó Simon.

-Yo. Te prometo que me reuniré con esos adora bles ejecutivos del sindicato de diarios, los envolveré con mis encantos y los convenceré de que Fritzi sería un suplemento maravilloso para sus ediciones de los domingos.

Bella se inclinó hacia delante, acercándose más al espejo para tocarse lo que le había parecido un peque ño grano en la barbilla.

-Si sigues haciendo eso, te quedarás bizca para siempre -le advirtió Renée.

-¿Me estás escuchando? -preguntó Simon con voz quejumbrosa.

-Sí, Simon, te oigo fuerte y claro. Mira, cariño, ahora tengo que irme. Llámame cuando lleguen y arre glaremos una reunión. Y no te preocupes: te prometo que me portaré bien.

-¡Bella, tenemos que hablar de esto!

-No es necesario, Simon. Ni siquiera sabemos si van a venir o no. Hasta luego, Simon -colgó el telé fono-. Necesita tranquilizarse.

-¿Entonces por qué trabajas con él? –preguntó Charlie.

-Porque es el mejor en este negocio.

-Bella ¿te has dado cuenta de que no has hecho nada con las cintas de vídeo que te regalé? -le dijo Renée, de cuclillas junto al vídeo-. Todavía tienen la envoltura de plástico. .

Bella deseó haber escondido las cintas de ejercicios que su madre le había ido regalando durante años.

-No tengo tiempo.

-Pues deberías encontrarlo. Sólo necesitarías entre quince y veinte minutos para hacer algunos ejercicios. Ya sabes que es difícil para una mujer estar en forma a partir de los treinta.

Antes de que Bella pudiera contestar a su madre, alguien llamó al timbre de la puerta.

-Hola, Alice -dijo alegremente al encontrarse con un rostro amigo.

-No te interrumpo a mitad de tu trabajo ¿verdad? -No, qué va. Entra.

Alice entró, pero se detuvo a un paso de la puerta al ver a Suzi sentada en el sofá, acariciando el aire con la pata y maullando.

-Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, llevaría a Suzi a un psicólogo para gatos. Tiene los nervios de punta la pobre.

-No es la única, que tiene los nervios de punta -murmuró Bella-. ¿Te apetece una taza de café?

-Buena idea -Alice se sentó en el mostrador que separaba la cocina del salón-. ¿Tienes planes para el sábado?

-No, aún no.

-O sea, que Mike no te ha llamado desde vuestra fantástica cena ¿eh?

Bella le había contado la historia por teléfono al día siguiente.

-Todavía no -contestó, tendiéndole su taza de café.

-Bella, seamos sinceras: tu querido Mike actuó como un cretino de primera clase. ¡Incluso pretendió que despidieran al pobre camarero! Sacó una cena gra tis, y estoy segura de que, además, se las ha arreglado para sacar algo más de todo aquel asunto.

Bella miró por encima del hombro de Alice a sus padres. Aún no podía terminar de creerse que no hu bieran tenido nada que ver, y no dejaba de preguntarse si no habría una especie de liga de padres fantasmas que se dedicara a guiar a sus hijos descarriados hacia el buen camino.

-Vamos a reunimos unos cuantos el sábado por la tarde para echar un partido de _softball _y luego ir a cenar unas pizzas. Las otras veces que has venido con nosotros te lo has pasado muy bien.

-No sé... ¿Y si llama Mike?

Alice dejó su taza sobre el mostrador con un golpe seco.

-¿Qué? Bella, estás perdiendo tu personalidad. Ja más habías permitido que un hombre pasase por enci ma de ti de la forma que se lo estás permitiendo a Mike. La Bella que yo conocía le habría mandado a freír espárragos hace siglos -Alice suavizó el tono de voz-. Cariño, sé lo mucho que Felix te hizo sufrir y que la muerte de tus padres fue un duro golpe para ti, pero si te casas con Mike lo único que vas a conseguir es hacerte aún más daño. Tienes que ser sincera conti go misma: te has pegado a él porque era exactamente el polo opuesto a Felix.

-Créeme, Alice; sé lo que me hago –contestó.

Bella con una sonrisa que suavizó sus palabras.

Ella suspiró. Era el momento de cambiar de tema.

-Entonces ¿vas a venir a jugar con nosotros el sábado?

-No lo sé. ¿Quién va a ir?

-Los de siempre. Bueno, esta vez viene el doctor Cullen.

El tono excesivamente casual de Alice no pasó de sapercibido.

-La última vez que intentaste esa táctica conmigo fue en el baile de despedida del último curso. Tú que rías ir con Neill Harris y necesitabas alguien que fuese con su primo.

-Neil me dijo que su primo era tan guapo como una estrella de cine -se defendió Alice entre risas.

-¡Igualito que el Fantasma de la Ópera! –añadió Bella riéndose.

-No sé qué habrá sido de él -se preguntó Alice.

-Volví a verlo una vez -contestó Bella-. ¡En los dibujos animados!

-Esto es lo que de verdad echo de menos -le dijo Renée a Charlie-. Siempre se lo han pasado de ma ravilla juntas. Me encantaría verlas casadas a las dos.

-No te preocupes también por Alice, Renée. Sus padres están aún vivitos y coleando y ya se preocuparán por ella. Nosotros ya tenemos bastantes problemas con Bella.

-Al menos Alice nos está ayudando inconsciente mente. ¿La has oído decir que el doctor Cullen va a estar en el partido del sábado?

-Vamos, Bella, sabes que te apetece ir -presionó Alice-. Además, si Mike llama y no estás en casa, se dará cuenta de que no estás siempre a su disposición. No le vendrá mal preocuparse un poquito por saber dónde estás y con quién.

Bella se echó reír y. levantó las manos en alto en señal de rendición.

-Está bien, de acuerdo. Iré.

-¿ y no será que querías dejarte convencer porque Edward Cullen va a estar allí? -Alice cogió su taza y se acercó al fregadero para aclarada-. Me voy.

-Supongo que el doctor Cullen va a ir para conocer gente del hospital.

-Le dije que tú ibas a ir -contestó Alice cuando ya estaba en el corredor.

Bella la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡Bruja, más que bruja! ¡Pues ahora te vas a fas tidiar; porque no pienso ir! -dijo Bella cerrando de golpe la puerta.

-Sí que irás -continuó Alice desde fuera-. Por que tienes tantas ganas de verlo como él a ti.

Bella dio media vuelta, sabiendo lo que se iba a encontrar: un par de sonrisas maliciosas.

-Siempre he sentido debilidad por esa chica -co mentó Charlie, conectando el televisor en su adorada cadena deportiva.

***0*0*0*0*0***

Edward estuvo toda la semana dándole vueltas a la cabeza con el dichoso partido. Cuando Alice se le acercó el viernes por la tarde para recordárselo, intentó buscar una excusa en ese instante para no ir, pero no se le ocurrió nada, así que se limitó a asentir.

Unas cuantas cajas llenas con Dios sabe qué seguían inundando el salón de su apartamento mientras Edward se vestía. Una última mirada a aquella habitación tan desordenada fue suficiente como para hacerle salir corriendo. Llegó enseguida al campo, donde ya había mucha gente.

-No pienso quedarme con Cathy de ninguna ma nera -decía Rosalie en voz alta.

-¿Y puede saberse por qué? -aulló la enfermera rechazada.

-Hace tres años que no bateas ni una sola pelota, esa es la razón. Y no quieres estar en el campo porque temes coger una bola y romperte una uña.

-Cuando te pongas enfermo, conseguiré que te pongan en mi planta.

-Está bien, me quedaré con Cathy -aceptó Jay, el capitán del otro equipo-. Pero entonces exijo a Bella como premio de consolación.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Es nuestra mejor bateado ra! Quédate con Alice o Sheryl a cambio.

-Quiero a Bella.

Los dos hombres se miraron ceñudos, nariz contra nariz.

-¿Por qué no lo echáis a suertes? -sugirió Bella-. Al fin y al cabo, esto no es más que un juego, chicos, no el debate sobre el estado de la nación.

-Es una buena idea -dijo Edward que acababa de llegar a la altura de Bella-. ¿Por qué no probáis con pares o nones? Jay, elige.

-Nones.

Los dos hombres escondieron una mano a la espal da y sacaron un cierto número de dedos. El total resultó ser de seis, y Rosalie masculló algo entre dien tes.

Bella miró a Edward.

-Ésta es la primera vez que una de sus discusiones se soluciona tan rápidamente.

Él intentó mirar a cualquier parte menos a aquella mujer vestida con pantalones cortos color caqui que dejaban al descubierto un par de piernas magníficas, y una camiseta color naranja brillante con un dibujo de Fritzi. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta bajo una gorra de béisbol y unas zapatillas de deportes desgas tadas. En resumen, estaba absolutamente adorable. Pero él jamás habría tenido el valor de reconocerlo en voz alta.

Bella se inclinó hacia él, y en voz baja le comentó:

-He oído que prácticamente han tenido que arrastrarte hasta aquí.

Algo en aquel rostro tan alegre le hizo sonreír. -Pataleando y gritando.

-Edward ¿vas a jugar? -le gritó Rosalie.

Él asintió ausente, con la atención aún centrada en Bella.

Rosalie sonrió abiertamente, levantó los ojos hacia el cielo y murmuró:

-¡Gracias, Dios mío!

-Parece que vamos a estar en bandos diferentes -musitó Bella-. ¿Por qué se ha puesto tan contenta Rosalie?

-Probablemente porque he ido a un colegio donde se jugaba el béisbol como deporte de reglamento.

-¡No me digas! -exclamó con una sonrisa. -También era un buen bateador.

Nada le gustaba más a Bella que un reto. -Vamos a aplastaros.

-¿Quieres hacer una apuesta privada?

-El perdedor tendrá que comer anchoas en la pizza.

-¿ y si a mí me gustan las anchoas en la pizza?

A nadie en su sano juicio pueden gustarle.

-¡Vamos, Bella! -gritó Jay.

Bella echó a correr, lanzando un beso por el aire en dirección a Edward.

-Les pediré para ti doble ración de anchoas.

-Algo me dice que mi amiga te está trastornando -murmuró Alice al oído de Edward. -¿Trastornando?

-Sí... fascinando, interesando, todas esas cosas. Y tú ya has superado el primer obstáculo. -¿Obstáculo?

-En condiciones normales no concedería a un doctor más de cinco minutos de atención, y en tu caso no sólo te ha dado más de cinco minutos, sino que ha hecho una apuesta contigo. ¡Me encanta ser el cerebro de todo esto! -concluyó con una risilla malévola mientras entraba a ocupar su posición en el campo.

Edward no dejó de observar ni por un momento a Bella. Estaba muy relajada, balanceando el cuerpo de lado a lado, pero no demasiado; justo lo suficiente para que él no pudiera apartar los ojos de ella. Estaba tan absorto que no se daba cuenta ni siquiera de los gritos de ánimo de los dos equipos.

-¡Eh! ¡Venga! ¡Bate, bate, bate, bate...!

-¡Chicas, Hank acaba de quitarse la camiseta! -un coro de silbidos siguió el aviso.

Edward se echó a reír.

-¿Siempre es así?

-Qué va. Normalmente somos mucho más salva jes -contestó Rosalie-. Una vez vinimos aquí hacia media noche para echar un partido rápido después de atender a unas cuarenta víctimas de una colisión múl tiple. Trajimos latas de cerveza que pronto hicieron efecto. ¡Eso sí que fue un partido!

-¿Cuántos perdisteis? -preguntó con voz serena.

-Cinco niños y siete adultos -Rosalie agitó la cabeza para disipar aquellos recuerdos-. Esa es la razón de que no entienda cómo eres capaz de trabajar en urgencias todo el tiempo. Es como si eso fuera lo único que se ve allí: el dolor y la muerte.

-También tiene sus ventajas. Ayer salvé un bebé.

-Sí... supongo que no queda más remedio que mirarlo de esa forma.

Edward podía comprender fácilmente el estado de ánimo de su compañero. Quemarse era algo muy corriente en la medicina de urgencias. Muchas veces él había estado a punto de quemarse también. Incluso aquel mismo sábado se encontraba tan cansado que había pensado en no asistir al partido y quedarse en casa para descansar. Pero todo lo que tenía que hacer en aquel momento era mirar a Bella Swan para sen tirse lleno de energía.

-Ya sabes que no tenías que coger esa bola -le dijo más tarde a Bella cuando ella fue a sentarse en el banco tras anunciar el tercer out.

-Pero cariño, eso era lo que se suponía que yo iba a hacer -Contestó pestañeando con coquetería-. La enviaste tan directa hacia mí que no tuve más remedio que cogerla con mi pequeño guante.

-Entonces no tendré más remedio que devolverte el favor.

Bella se levantó y se fue a ocupar nuevamente su puesto.

Dejó vagar la vista por el campo hasta que se detuvo en la imagen de Edward, quien, como si hubiera sentido sus ojos sobre él, se volvió hacia ella y le lanzó la sonrisa más cálida que había recibido desde hacía mu cho tiempo. No se parecía en nada a las sonrisas de Mike: la de Edward empezaba en sus ojos e iluminaba todo a su alrededor.

Con aquella sonrisa, Bella sintió el anzuelo engan chado con fuerza en su propia garganta.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Randall Wisdom Linda**

* * *

**Capitulo Seis**

«Esto no puede estarme ocurriendo de verdad», se decía Bella. «Es un médico, y los médicos son siempre problemas».

-Sólo ha sido una sonrisa, nada más -se dijo en voz baja-. Hace falta algo más que una sonrisa para derretirse.

-¿Qué decías? -preguntó uno de los hombres volviéndose hacia ella.

Bella hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

-Nada. Estaba preparándome psíquicamente para el juego -contestó.

Estaba empezando a preguntarse si sus padres no tendrían algo que ver en lo que estaba pasando allí. ¡Pero le habían jurado que no podían salir de su apartamento! Debía tratarse simplemente de la fatiga por el exceso de trabajo, así que inspiró profun damente y levantó la mirada cuando se encontró con un par de piernas frente a sus ojos.

Jay se puso en cuclillas frente a ella.

-Bella, esta es nuestra primera oportunidad de ganar al equipo deRosalie. Cuando te llegue el turno de batear, vas a darle tal golpe a esa bola que va a salir disparada del parque. Sé que eres una gran bateadora y que vas a hacerlo.

Bella golpeó el bate e hizo varios ensayos antes de acercarse a su base, y lo primero que vio fue a Edward, que la observaba con esos enigmáticos ojos azules que parecían ver más de lo que ella deseaba.

-No lo mires a él, idiota -masculló entre dientes.

Intentó fijar su atención en Dennis. Había jugado con él las veces suficientes como para conocer la ma yor parte de sus movimientos, y posiblemente podría predecir de qué forma iba a lanzar su bola.

Dennis la miró durante unos larguísimos instantes, seguramente intentando ponerla nerviosa, pero Bella entornó los ojos sin apartar la vista de él.

-Vamos, Dennis, enséñanos una de tus bolas len tas -le gritó.

Con un gemido lanzó la pelota. Bella esperó el momento preciso para soltar el bate hacia delante. La madera golpeó la bola con un golpe seco, y ella, con una sonrisa de auténtica satisfacción, se tomó un se gundo para ver volar la pelota hacia el centro del cam po.

-¡Corre, Bella!

El grito era ensordecedor.

Bella echó a correr. Sus pies volaron sobre la prime ra base, pisaron la segunda y estaba de camino hacia la tercera. Sabía que tenía tiempo de sobra para comple tar una carrera. Pero estaba equivocada. La pelota salió fuera y el punto fue para el equipo contrario.

-Según está jugando Bella hoy, estoy seguro de que se ha vendido al enemigo -dijo Dennis al sentarse en el banco junto a Edward-. Nunca la había visto jugar tan mal.

-Debe estar disimulando para pillamos despreve nidos en el momento oportuno.

-No, ese no es su estilo. Bella es de las que prefiere hacer las cosas de frente. No hay nada que le guste más que un desafío.

-Parece que hablaras con la voz de la experiencia -comentó, confiando en que su tono de voz sonase lo más ligero posible.

Dennis se echó a reír.

-Ya me gustaría a mí, pero no le interesan los médicos. Felix Sommers, con su gusto por las enfer meras bonitas y todo los demás seres que se vistan con faldas, dejó una marca indeleble en contra nuestra. Supongo que deberíamos sentimos honrados porque se digne a jugar un partido con nosotros. Bueno, ya me toca.

Edward apoyó la espalda en la barandilla, se cruzó de brazos y estiró las piernas para fijar cómodamente su mirada en Bella. Los mechones de cabello que se le habían escapado de la coleta bailaban por sus mejillas, y el maquillaje que se hubiera puesto aquella mañana había desaparecido con el ejercicio. Se colocó la gorra deforma que la visera le hiciera sombra en los ojos mientras pasaba el peso de su cuerpo dé un pie al otro, incapaz de permanecer inmóvil durante más de un minuto.

¿Cómo podía arreglárselas para estar durante horas frente a una mesa de dibujo si no podía estar quieta durante más de treinta segundos? ¿ O es que aquella era la forma de gastar toda la energía que acumulaba du rante su trabajo?

Según habían dicho los demás, su habilidad para el juego solía ser escalofriante: no se le escapaba ni una bola, y jamás bajaba su ritmo de juego. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido para experimentar un cambio tan radical? Había otra. cosa que le intrigaba aún más. Él no solía prestar oídos a los chismes, pero el banquero con el que salía Bella era uno de los temas de conversación de aquel día. Entonces, si estaba saliendo con alguien ¿por qué lo observaba a él con tanta intensidad? ¿Y por qué le había enviado flores? Había muchas preguntas para las que deseaban encontrar las respuestas.

-Bella ¿cuál es tu juego? -murmuró-. ¿Qué estás intentando demostrar?

Bella suspiró. Aquel iba a ser su último partido con aquel grupo si no encontraba la forma de arreglarlo. ¡No podía creer lo mal que estaba jugando!

Acababa de fallar una bola que hasta un niño pequeño hubiera sido capaz de atrapar.

-¿ Qué demonios te pasa, Bella? -gritó Jay al borde del colapso. El alegre capitán que había esperado obtener una victoria fácil se había convertido en un maníaco rabioso con cada punto que anotaba el equipo contrario.

-Tú eres el médico, así que dímelo tú –gritó ella-. ¡Debe ser enajenación mental transitoria!

Después de aquello, Bella intentó concentrarse por completo en el juego.

-¿ Qué te está pasando hoy? -preguntó Alice, sen tándose junto a ella.

-Alice, si te dijese lo que está pasando, enviarías a enfermeros con camisas de fuerza detrás de mí.

-Pues si sigues así, no te va a hacer falta explicar nada para que de todas formas los envíe a buscarte.

-Todo empezó el día de mi cumpleaños –musitó Bella, dibujando círculos con el talón de su zapato en la arena-. Cuando uno cumple treinta años, le pasan cosas extrañas, cosas que ni siquiera podrías imaginar.

-Pues no sé qué va a ser de ti cuando cumplas los cuarenta, porque la verdad es que ya no riges demasia do bien.

-Ya lo sé -suspiró. -Entonces dime qué te pasa.

-Mis padres.

-¿ Han vuelto?

Bella inspiró profundamente.

-Sí. Estoy segura de que todo esto es obra suya... que no pueda coger ni una bola y que tampoco sea capaz de batear. Incluso que el otro día me cayera y me diese el golpe en la cabeza. Estoy segura de que pensaron que podría conocer un hombre de su gusto en las urgencias del hospital. No confían en mí lo suficiente como para dejarme sola. Tengo ya treinta años, he estado casada y me he divorciado y vivo por mi cuenta desde que tenía veinte años. Supongo que ya debería haber desarrollado algo de sentido común ¿no?

Alice había pasado de estar algo confundida a sen tirse verdaderamente alarmada. Sabía que Bella solía dar rienda suelta a su fantasía, pero aquello ya era demasiado.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar.

-Tienes razón -contestó Bella, dándole unos gol pecitos en la mano antes de ponerse de pie-. Tenemos que sentamos y tener una charla como esas de los viejos tiempos, pero ahora tengo que salir a batear. Alice miró furtivamente a su alrededor, esperando que nadie hubiera podido escuchar la conversación de Bella, especialmente el psiquiatra residente del hospi tal, que estaba convencido de que todo el mundo era un paciente potencial.

-¡y yo que pensaba que sólo había tenido una contusión leve! -murmuró.

-No sé cómo no nos sacan ya más ventaja -pro testó Jay mirando acusadoramente a Bella.

-No es culpa mía -protestó ella.

-Entonces ¿cómo se explica que el equipo de Den nis gane siempre cuando tú juegas con ellos, y hoy que estás en el nuestro no seas capaz ni de ver las bolas?

-¡Todo el mundo tiene días malos!

-¿ y por qué tenía que ser el tuyo precisamente hoy?

-¿ Pensáis quedaros ahí charlando el resto del día o vais a empezar a jugar de una vez? -preguntó el árbitro.

Bella le dirigió una de sus mortíferas sonrisas.

-Stan, cariño, voy a jugar esta bola como no lo has visto en tu vida.

-No me lo cuentes, cielo; limítate a hacerlo ¿de acuerdo?

El tercer intento fue el definitivo. Adelantó el bate en el segundo preciso y la madera y la bola se fusiona ron en un solo cuerpo.

-¡Sí! -gritó, y salió a todo correr cuando se ase guró de que la bola describía un arco fantástico. Cuan do estaba a medio camino de la primera base, notó que los gritos de júbilo se habían cambiado por alaridos de enfado. Un instante antes de llegar a la bolsa de arena, se dio cuenta de la bola que había imaginado casi fuera del parque estaba en el guante de Edward y estaba siendo enviada a toda velocidad a la primera base. Y entonces hizo lo único que podía hacer para ahorrar tiempo... se estiró con todas _sus _fuerzas y se lanzó al aire, deslizándose sobre su estómago.

-¡Ohh!

-¡Out!

Bella se incorporó lentamente.

-Debería haberme quedado en casa -dijo, levan tándose un poco la camiseta para hacer balance de los daños. No le sorprendió nada encontrar unas raspadu ras de aspecto nada tranquilizador en la mitad del estómago, y necesitó inspeccionarse las rodillas para saber que también habían salido despellejadas. Le es cocían tanto como el estómago.

-Te has despellejado a conciencia ¿ eh?

Edward se había acercado a ella y estudiaba sus heridas.

-¿ Cuántos años has tenido que estudiar medicina para poder hacer un diagnóstico como ése?

-Demasiados -contestó él con una sonrisa-. Va mos, tengo mi maletín en el coche -dijo, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y guiándola fuera del campo.

-Jay debe estar echando chispas.

-Ha dicho que piensa dedicarse al ajedrez.

Bella miró a su alrededor buscando a Alice.

-Te agradezco la oferta Edward, pero he venido con Alice.

-Ya le he dicho yo que te llevaría a la pizzería. Me dijo que tú sabrías indicarme.

Él la condujo hasta un Mustang negro, modelo de los sesenta, que brillaba a la luz del sol, y Bella silbó apreciativamente.

-Muy bonito. ¿Dónde está el Mercedes o el BMW o el otro modelo ostentoso que todos los médicos creen que deben tener?

Edward sacó del maletero un maletín de piel oscura, el típico maletín de médico, y cuando volvió a cerrado, le indicó a Bella que se sentara.

-No me gustaría arañarlo -dijo Bella, mirando preocupada la pulida superficie.

-Hay muy pocas cosas que puedan arañar a esta maravilla, pero si eso te preocupa, yo te ayudaré a subir -y puso cuidadosamente sus manos en la cintu ra de Bella. Los dos se quedaron sin respiración al sentir el contacto de sus palmas con la piel desnuda que dejaba al descubierto la camiseta.

«Es evidente que nuestros hijos tendrían los ojos verdes», se dijo Bella.

Mientras Edward abría su maletín, Bella lo miraba aturdida. Ni siquiera cuando se había creído locamente enamorada de Felix había sentido aquella conexión, instantánea y magnética, que había sentido con Edward.

-¿Te pasa algo? -preguntó Edward.

-No, es que se me había posado algo en la nariz. Una mota de polvo o algo así.

-¿Te parece divertido?

-Para serte sincero, estaba fascinado por cómo la luz del sol se reflejaba en tu pelo -casi inconsciente mente su brazo se alargó para tocado, pero rápida mente lo desvió para meterlo en su maletín-. Tengo aquí unas gasas para limpiarte las heridas -dijo, abriendo un pequeño paquete de papel de aluminio.

-La última vez que un hombre abrió un paquete como ese delante de mí no fue para sacar una gasa-murmuró Bella, e inmediatamente se tapó la boca con, las manos al darse cuenta de cómo había sonado su frase-. Discúlpame mientras intento morderme la lengua.

Edward volvió a sonreír.

-¿ Qué tiene de malo ser espontáneo?

-Pues que muchas veces, cuando se habla sin pen sarlo antes, se mete uno en un montón de problemas.

Edward deslizó con cuidado las gasas por el estóma go de Bella, haciendo un esfuerzo para no pensar en lo suave que era su piel, y se encogió internamente al pensar cómo debían escocerle las quemaduras.

-Deberías haberte dejado caer de lado.

Bella inclinó la cabeza para poder observarlo mejor mientras él no la veía.

-No te van demasiado las juergas ¿verdad? –dijo al fin.

-Pues no -contestó él con naturalidad-. Suelo estar tan ocupado con mi trabajo que el poco tiempo libre que tengo lo dedico a leer revistas médicas. Po dría decirse que soy un tipo aburrido.

Edward apartó la mirada para esconder la punzada de dolor que había sentido al recordar el momento en que aquellas mismas palabras habían sido pronuncia das por otra persona en tono acusador.

-¿ Has estado casado alguna vez?

El rostro de Edward se volvió tenso.

-Estuve a punto de estarlo.

Bella pudo deducir por su expresión que Edward había sufrido bastante. Y se sorprendió a sí misma deseando acercarse a él y aliviar su pena.

-y no quieres volver a meterte en un lío de las mismas características.

-Exactamente.

Entonces ella sonrió y le tendió una mano. -Entonces, amigo mío, soy tu mujer ideal porque por nada del mundo volvería a dejarme atrapar por un médico.

Aunque ese médico tuviera una sonrisa capaz de derretir a cualquier mujer y su aspecto fuera lo sufi cientemente bueno como para desear comérselo. Así que intentó recordar que su ofrecimiento no pasaba de ser una buena acción: estaba ofreciendo su amistad a un hombre solitario y herido.

Edward no era tan impulsivo como ella.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y por qué no?

-Cuando te invité a salir me dijiste que estabas ocupada, y he oído que estás prácticamente compro metida con un especialista en inversiones. ¿A qué se debe toda esa descarada coquetería durante el juego?

-No he estado jugando -contestó ella en voz baja.

Edward sintió necesidad de creerla. Deseaba hacerlo. Parecía una persona demasiado sincera como para es tar mintiéndole en aquel momento.

-Entonces ¿por qué?

-No lo sé -dijo en un susurro.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Edward estaba deslizando sus manos a lo largo de sus brazos, arriba y abajo. Sólo habría tenido que acercarla un poco para que sus labios pudieran tocarse.

Bella no se había dado cuenta de que había levanta do la cara hacia él y que sus labios se habían abierto, invitándolo.

Los dos estaban completamente ajenos a lo que los rodeaba. Podrían haber estado en cualquier parte. Lo único que les faltaba era una puesta de sol y música de violines para completar la escena.

Él fue quién rompió de pronto el hechizo. Dejó caer sus brazos y retrocedió un paso antes de caer en la tentación de cambiar de opinión y tomar lo que ella le ofrecía tan dulcemente.

-Será mejor que nos unamos a los demás antes de que envíen a alguien a buscamos.

Bella no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra. Estaba recuperándose aún de la fuerza de lo que no había pasado. Sentía todos sus músculos temblar.

-Si mis padres supieran lo que ha estado a punto de ocurrir -musitó-, habrían encontrado la manera de dejamos encerrados en este aparcamiento.

* * *

**Mugre Bella BESALO**

.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Randall Wisdom Linda**

* * *

**Capitulo Siete**

-¿ Qué les ha pasado? -Alice abordó a Bella tan pronto como entraron en el restaurante italiano. Den nis y algunos otros ya habían arrastrado a Edward hasta una de las mesas que los dos equipos habían ocupa do-. Estábamos a punto de volver a buscaros. ¿ O es que... -sus ojos brillaron con malicia-... queríais celebrarlo en privado?

-Me ha estado limpiando las heridas. ¿ Quieres verlo? -le preguntó, haciendo ademán de levantarse la camiseta.

-Muy gracioso, Bella. Con lo que habéis tardado os habría dado tiempo hasta de que cicatrizasen. Ven ga, cuéntamelo todo.

Bella suspiró.

-Sacó su maletín negro e hizo su papel de médico.

Es decir, que me limpió las heridas con cuidado, y eso ha sido todo. Siento no tener ninguna otra noticia escandalosa para ti.

Alice la miró fijamente.

-¿No te ha besado? -preguntó más contrariada que otra cosa.

Bella estaba preparada para aquella pregunta, así que contestó sin vacilar.

-No... Alice, yo no puedo... no debo... Es un mé dico.

Aquella frase resumía todas sus razones, y Alice lo comprendió a la perfección.

-Cada día me convenzo más de que necesitas los servicios de un psiquiatra que pueda quitarle esa aver sión que sientes por los médicos.

-Mi vida amorosa está lo suficientemente bien, gracias -y levantando el dedo índice a modo de aviso, añadió-: Por favor, Alice, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero muchísimo, pero últimamente he recibido tan tos consejos en lo que a hombres se refiere que ya no puedo atender uno más -y se alejó hacia las mesas.

Alice la agarró por la muñeca para evitar que se escapase.

-Hazme un favor. Piensa durante un buen rato ya conciencia en lo que supondría para ti casarte con Mike. Piensa en cómo te sentirías viviendo con él durante los próximos cuarenta años. Y sobre todo, qué ocurriría si él insistiese en que dejaras de hacer tus caricaturas una vez estuvierais casados. ¿Estarías dis puesta a hacerlo?

Bella se dio la vuelta. Eso era algo que no había considerado. ¿ O no es que no se había atrevido a pensarlo por miedo a darse cuenta de que Mike sería capaz de pedírselo?

-Nunca me pediría una cosa así. Sabe perfecta mente lo importante que es para mí -declaró con cierta bravuconería.

-¿De verdad? No me parece que estés demasiado convencida. Te olvidas de que yo he estado presente cuando alguien ha mencionado a Fritzi en su presen cia. Puede que haya sonreído, pero con una mueca ficticia que nunca le ha llegado a los ojos. Bella, Mike considera que los dibujos no están a su altura, yeso quiere decir que tampoco lo están a la de su mujer. Empezará con pequeños comentarios mordaces, pero al final serás tú la que piense que sería mejor dejar de hacer las tiras, y entonces habrás perdido la última parte de ti misma. No dejes que ese vampiro de sangre fría te chupe hasta la última gota de tu vida.

Los ojos de Alice brillaban en el instante de proteger a su mejor amiga del dolor.

-No me parece ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ese tema.

-Siempre que intento sacar el tema tú desvías la conversación. Edward Cullen es médico, pero no tiene nada que ver con Felix Sommers. Tanto si te gusta como si no, le sienta bien a tus hormonas. No voy a disculparme si lo que te digo no te gusta. Eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti. No quiero que vuelvas a sufrir y si hace falta que te hable con franqueza estoy dispuesta a hacerlo -bajando aún más el tono de voz, añadió-: Admítelo, Bella. Ese hombre te está hacien do pensar.

Y cuando creyó concluido su consejo, se alejó.

Bella se quedó inmóvil durante unos instantes, atur dida por el ataque verbal de Alice. Solía ser una persona ecuánime y tranquila, poco dada a meterse en los asun tos de los demás a no ser que tuviera una buena razón, pero Bella prefirió no ahondar en esa razón por el momento. Se limitó a inspirar aire profundamente y caminar en la misma dirección que Seth.

Edward la observaba acercarse. Se había dado cuen ta de la tensión que Alice tenía en el rostro al llevarse a Bella a una esquina algo apartada para hablar en privado. Y no hacía falta ser muy listo para imaginar que el motivo de aquella conversación debía ser él. Los otros ya le habían preguntado astutamente por qué habían tardado tanto, y él se había limitado a decir que había estado limpiando sus heridas para evitar una posible infección. .

-Quizás este médico sepa cómo limar la aspereza de nuestra Bella en lo que a la profesión se refiere -comentó Dennis.

-Si mi primera incursión en el área masculina de la profesión hubiera tenido a Felix Sommers como maestro de ceremonias, yo ni siquiera caminaría por la misma acera que vosotros -dijo Jennifer, la última novia de Dennis.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que hay algo malo en que a un hombre le gusten las mujeres? -dijo otro de los doc tores, que se ganó un pellizco de la mujer sentada a su lado.

-Hay mucho de malo si existe una esposa -con testó Rosalie-. Yo he trabajado con ese asqueroso durante seis meses hasta que pude conseguir que me trasladaran a otra planta. Está convencido de ser el hombre ideal de cualquier mujer y que todas estamos como locas por irnos a la cama con él. Puede que haya alguna niñita mona lo suficientemente estúpida como para seguirle el juego, pero estoy orgullosa de decir que yo no he sido una de ellas -Rosalie notó un tenso silencio a su alrededor y levantó la cara. Bella estaba de pie junto a la mesa, y Rosalie se puso roja hasta las cejas-. ¡Oh, Bella, lo siento! -susurró.

-No lo sientas,Rose-contestó ella con una sonri sa-. Me alegro de saber que tú no fuiste una de esas niñitas.

-No seas rencorosa, Bella –intervino Lisa. Era un hecho conocido por todos que aquella enfermera había sido uno de los entretenimientos favoritos de Felix durante las guardias de noche mientras estuvo casado con Bella-. Quizás no conozcas tanto a Felix como dices.

-Confía en mí, Lisa –y se acercó a la otra mesa para ocupar un sitio cerca de Edward.

-¿Un enemigo amistoso? –murmuró, llenándole la copa de vino.

-Ni mucho menos. Creo que a Lisa le encantaría que le sirvieran mi bandeja en una bandeja de plata. Está convencida de que fui yo quién forcé a Felix a romper con ella y no la enfermera nueva de ortopedia. No le suelen durar más que unos meses –Bella tomó un sorbo de vino, aunque le hubiera apetecido beberse toda la copa de un trago-. ¿Dónde está el menú?

-No te preocupes. Ya he pedido nuestra cena. Una hermosa pizza llena de anchoas, como a ti te gusta.

La sonrisa de Bella no mostró la repulsión que sentía hacia las anchoas.

-Juraría que había oído decir que las anchoas te producían urticaria –comentó Jay con una mirada diabólica.

-No, Jay, eres tú el que me la produce –contestó Bella.

Edward se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla, dispuesto a disfrutar. Bella estaba en su elemento... en el centro de las cosas. No es que ella buscase ese protagonismo, pero la gente inconscientemente gravitaba a su alrededor debido a su extrovertida personalidad.

Incluso después de una tarde tan movida como aquella, hubiera podido jurar que la piel de Bella seguía desprendiendo un suave olor a colonia, igual al que había percibido durante aquel momento electrizante en el aparcamiento cuando había sentido deseos de besarla. Lamentaba no haberlo hecho. ¿Sería su imaginación o la proximidad de la pierna desnuda de Bella lo que le hacía sentir el calor de su cuerpo? Edward se agarró a la copa de vino con las dos manos.

-¡Anímate, Edward! Estamos celebrando nuestra victoria –le dijo uno de sus compañeros de equipo-. Hemos arrasado –dijo, tapándose la cara con las manos cuando varios jugadores del equipo derrotado comenzaron a lanzarle sus servilletas-. Sois unos perdedores nefastos.

-Bueno muchachos, ya es hora de que comience la fiesta. Camarero ¿podría traernos otro par de botellas de vino, por favor? –preguntó Dennis. Cuando llegaron, llenó los vasos de todos excepto el de Edward, que había tapado el borde con la mano.

-Será mejor que primero meta algo de comida en el estómago.

Bella había cogido la cesta de panecillos calientes con mantequilla de cacahuete, y después de coger uno, le ofreció el cesto a Edward.

-¡Mm! Creo que podría vivir comiendo sólo estos panecillos. Bueno, he exagerado un poco, pero están deliciosos.

-No te preocupes. Tu pizza atiborrada de anchoas llegará enseguida –Dijo Edward sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Bella lo miró con atención.

-Deberías sonreír más a menudo –dijo.

-¡Pero si sonrío! –protestó él, algo incómodo porque ella pudiera pensar que era antipático.

-No tanto como debieras –sin la gorra, con la coleta medio deshecha y sin maquillaje parecía más una quinceañera descarada que una mujer de treinta años-. La frase favorita de mi madre era: "No frunzas el ceño, cariño; sólo conseguirás arrugas" –entonó-. Pero también solía decirme que si mentía me crecería la nariz, así que nunca supe si creerla o no.

-Pues entonces mejor no te hablo de las historias que me contaban a mí mis padres.

-Si eras un niño bueno, me imagino sobre qué clase de cosas te prevendrían.

-Pues hay algo sobre lo que no me avisaron.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre ti.

Bella no movió ni una pestaña para indicar cuál había sido su reacción al comentario de Edward, pero sintió algo por dentro, en la boca del estómago al mirarlo fijamente, intentando averiguar si estaba flirteando con ella. Pero el problema era que no encontró ni el más mínimo rastro. Edward estaba serio y ella se sintió emocionada y algo asustada a la vez.

"Este hombre es distinto" le dijo una voz interior. "Toda su atención ha estado dirigida sobre ti, y tienes que admitir que te encanta".

Entonces recordó a Felix. También él actuaba al principio como si ella fuese la única mujer sobre la tierra...

Sintió una punzada de tristeza al pensar que Edward podía ser como Felix.

Edward se dio cuenta enseguida de que sus ojos se habían entristecido y que la mujer cálida y alegre de provocativa sonrisa había desaparecido. La única razón de aquel cambio tenía que ser lo que él había dicho, y se maldijo por haber hablado sin pensar, algo que por otra parte, jamás había hecho. Volvió la cabeza cuando oyó decir en voz alta su nombre.

Bella se sintió gratamente sorprendida cuando aquel plato de tortellini Alfredo, uno de sus favoritos, fue colocado frente a ella, y miró a Edward con una interrogación en los ojos.

-He intuido que las anchoas te gustan tan poco como a mí. Y además te prometo no pronunciar la palabra colesterol.

-Jamás el colesterol había tenido una apariencia tan apetitosa –contestó ella, hundiendo su tenedor en la pasta con la ferocidad de una mujer hambrienta que evidentemente no se preocupaba por las calorías.

-Bella, siento haberte molestado con mi comentario de antes –dijo él en voz baja y sin apartar la vista de su plato-. No suelo dar rienda suelta a mi lengua de esa manera. Ha debido ser el vino.

El tenedor cargado de pasta se quedó suspendido en el aire. Interiormente, Bella sabía que no había sido el vino lo que le había hecho hablar así; no había bebido lo suficiente.

-No sueles ser impetuoso ¿verdad?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Tardé cinco meses en elegir un sofá. Supongo que con eso te haces una idea de lo impulsivo que soy.

-Entonces ¿Cuánto tardase en elegir el esquema de colores de tu casa?

-¿Es que se supone que debe haber un esquema de colores en una casa? –preguntó él, sorprendido.

-Te ayuda a diferenciar el baño de la cocina.

-Pues hay apartamentos que tienen la bañera en la cocina. ¿Crees que eso puede confundir a la gente?

-Al menos a mí sí.

-¿Es una conversación privada o puedo inmiscuirme? –preguntó Dennis con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No si vas hablar sobre autopsias, sueros de laboratorio o cualquier otra cosa igualmente horripilante –contestó Bella-. La última vez estuve a punto de tener que salir corriendo al baño escuchando vuestras historias de cadáveres en la universidad.

-Herbert era una muy especial para mí –replicó Dennis, ofendido.

-¿Herbert? El mío se llamaba Ralph –comentó Edward-. Recuerdo que...

-¡Por favor! –lo interrumpió Bella levantando las manos en alto en señal de rendición-. Mi estómago soporta bien las películas de miedo, pero vuestras historias son demasiado para mí. Prefiero los efectos especiales.

-A lo mejor no sería mala idea que llevases a Fritzi a darse una vuelta por el hospital –sugirió Jennifer.

Bella miró por un instante al vacío, pensando.

-No creo que quedase demasiado bien. En realidad no pueden hacerse viajes dentro de un hospital.

-No sé cómo después de tanto tiempo dibujando tiras no te has quedado sin ideas –comentó Edward, fascinado por el espíritu creativo de Bella.

-A veces yo también tengo esa sensación, pero al final siempre surge algo. Y si alguna vez no lo encuentro, rebusco en mi almacén de ideas para ver si hay algo con lo que me apetezca trabajar.

-Tu trabajo me parece increíble –admitió Jenny-. Quiero decir que eres capaz de dar vida a unos personajes y a unos dibujos a partir de una simple idea.

-Si, pero yo no podría encontrar los pulmones de una persona sin un mapa.

Dennis dio una palmada sobre la mesa-

-¡Un mapa! Ese es nuestro problema, chicos. ¡Abrimos a la gente y rebuscamos dentro cuando en realidad lo que tendríamos que hacer es consultar el mapa!

Los demás celebraron su comentario con un estallido de risas.

-¡Estáis locos! –dijo Bella poniéndose de pie-. Es hora de irse a dormir.

Alice pareció muy afligida.

-Bella, lo siento muchísimo, pero esta noche tengo que trabajar.

-Creí que tenías el fin de semana libre –contestó ella mirándola con recelo.

-Me llamaron justo antes de salir para pedirme que fuera esta noche.

Bella no se lo creyó.

-No te preocupes, yo te llevo –se ofreció Edward.

-No, no quiero estropearte la fiesta –contestó ella sin apartar la mirada acusadora de Alice.

-No hay problema. Yo también estaba preparado para marcharme.

Si Bella no hubiera girado su cabeza en aquel preciso instante se hubiera perdido la sonrisa de triunfo de Alice.

-Me las pagarás –murmuró casi sin voz.

Bella no dijo ni una palabra hasta que llegaron al aparcamiento.

-No me gusta tener que decirte esto, pero Alice no tiene que ir al hospital esta noche –suspiró mientras esperaba que Edward le abriese la puerta.

-Ya lo sé. Había quedado en ir a tomar una copa con Greg después de la cena. ¿Te molesta que te lleve a casa?

-Lo que me molesta es que te hayan engañado para que lo hagas.

-Si me hubiera sentido utilizado o engañado, no me habría ofrecido a llevarte. Además no me haces desviarme de mi camino a casa, si eso te hace sentirte mejor. No soy una persona demasiado dada a las fiestas, así que no me has privado de nada que yo quisiera hacer.

Aquellos ojos azules que parecían verlo todo eran lo primero que se había encontrado al despertarse en el hospital. ¿Qué estarían viendo en aquel momento? Ella sí que sabía muy bien lo que estaba viendo: una piel enrojecida por el solo de la tarde; ciertas arruguillas alrededor de los ojos que demostraban que no era siempre tan serio como en aquél momento; un cabello alborotado por el viento del campo de juego y una camiseta de manga larga remangada hasta los codos. En definitiva: un cuadro que le gustaba mucho.

El camino hasta casa de Bella se hizo en un cómodo silencio.

-Supongo que el doctor Cullen sabrá que crema tiene que darse para aliviar esas quemaduras –dijo Bella mientras aparcaban el coche. No pudo resistir la tentación de alargar un brazo y rozar su mejilla con la punta de los dedos. La cara de Mike estaba siempre como el culito de un bebé de afeitarse constantemente, y Bella encontró muy sexy la textura áspera de la mejilla de Edward.

-Eso será lo primero que haga cuando llegue a casa. Hacía bastante tiempo que no pasaba un día al aire libre y no me he acordado de una usar una crema con filtro solar –contestó é, intentando aplacar la sensación que los dedos de Bella le estaban causando.

-Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien –musitó ella.

-Fenomenal. A lo mejor la próxima vez podemos jugar en el mismo equipo.

Se sentía hipnotizada por sus ojos y por el roce de su piel. Que fácil sería acercarse un poquito más... lo suficiente para poder besarlo. El deseo de saber cómo serían sus labios crecía por segundos. El coche estaba envuelto en sombra, las luces de la calle lo suficientemente separadas como para sentirse en privado, y aquella anticipación enervaba sus sentidos más y más. Edward parecía sentirse igual que ella. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado en aquel instante sobre Mike Newton, ella le hubiera mirado sin comprender y habría dicho: ¿Mike qué?

-Creo que tengo que irme –dijo, aunque deseaba todo lo contrario.

Bella no podía imaginar que él iba a tomar sus palabras al pie de la letra. Soltó su brazo con suavidad y salió del coche para abrirle la puerta.

-Gracias por traerme a casa –susurró casi sin voz. ¡Había tantas otras cosas que le hubiera gustado decir! No sabía si debía invitarlo a tomar un café en su casa o no.

-¿Bella?

Ella se dio rápidamente la vuelta al oír una voz familiar.

-¿Mike?

Su mente se puso a trabajar a toda velocidad. ¿Habría olvidado que tenía una cita con él¿ ¿Sus padres habrían vuelto a trastocar su agenda? Pero lo que fue incapaz de disimular fue su disgusto por encontrárselo.

Mike, vestido inmaculadamente, reparó con desagrado en su ropa arrugada y sucia, e su coleta medio deshecha y en su gorra de béisbol.

-No sabía que tuvieras planes para esta noche –comentó envarado.

-Mike, te presento al doctor Edward Cullen –dijo Bella prefiriendo hacer oídos sordos a su comentario.

Mike apenas hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-Creí que no querías saber nada de médicos.

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Mike jamás se había comportado de una forma tan grosera.

-Mike ¿Qué ocurre? Te estás comportando de una forma muy rara.

Él siguió mirándola como si Edward no existiera.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado.

Bella se encontró perdida entre emociones contrapuestas. Aquel Mike no se parecía nada al que ella conocía, y no estaba muy segura de querer quedarse a solas con él. Por otro lado, había estado a punto de invitar a Edward a su casa antes de aquella aparición.

-Bueno, es un poco tarde -murmuró, aunque en realidad no tuviese ni idea de la hora que era.

-Ya veo –contestó Mike.

-Yo me marcho ya, Bella –dijo Edward rozando su hombro.

Y tras hacer un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a Mike dio media vuelta y se fue.

-¿Podemos subir? –preguntó Mike.

Ya que no iba a poder deshacerse de él tan fácilmente, Bella asintió y se encaminó hacia la puerta principal. Y mientras subían en el ascensor, se preguntó que iban a pensar sus padres al verla llegar con él.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó Charlie cuando entró en la casa con Mike a su espalda- ¿Qué está haciendo ése aquí?

-No me dirás que este hombre ha ido al partido –comentó Renée. La mirada borrascosa de su hija le hizo comprender a la perfección que se lo explicaría después.

-No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de ser tan grosero, Mike –espetó Bella sin más preámbulo-. Has actuado como si yo te hubiera dejado plantado, y creo que tú y yo no teníamos ninguna cita esta noche.

-¿Es el médico que te atendió en urgencias?

-Sí ¿qué pasa? Ya comprendo. Como una vez estuve con un doctor, cabe la posibilidad de que vuelva a caer con otro. Ese hombre se ha limitado a traerme a casa después del partido, ese es todo.

Mike se alejó unos pasos y la miró detenidamente.

-¿No te apetece refrescarte después de un día de ejercicio?

Aquello era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Después de haber jugado el peor partido de su vida y de sentirse a cada minuto que pasaba más atraída por Edward, tenía que soportar a Mike comportándose con una grosería aún mayor que la de la noche del restaurante.

-¿Estás intentando decirme que huelo mal?

Mike arrugo la nariz.

-Yo no lo diría así.

-Pero eso es lo que quieres decir –contestó ella, acercándose más a él deliberadamente-. Sinceramente, Mike ¿es que tú eres capaz de jugar un partido de tenis sin soltar ni una gota de sudor?

Hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de lo inflexible que era Mike. Estaba empezando a verle tal cual era, sin adorno.

-Imagino que antes de venir debería haberte llamado por teléfono.

Bella cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez antes de contestar.

-Lo siento Mike. El partido no me habido demasiado bien y parece que lo estoy pagando contigo.

"Espera un momento..." volvió a hablar la vocecita interior. "Ha sido él quién se ha comportado como un cabestro con Edward ¿por qué tienes que disculparte tú?"

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

"¡No le ofrezcas nada! Limítate a indicarle donde está la puerta".

Mike negó con la cabeza.

-Esencialmente he venido aquí para hablarte de algo.

El rojo que coloreaba sus mejillas parecía decir que el asunto no era demasiado agradable.

-Tú dirás.

Bella no recordaba haber visto nunca a Mike tan incómodo como en aquel momento.

-Hoy he hablado con un colega, Steve Taylor, de Charles Daily y Asociados –explicó.

Bella no tenía ni idea de a dónde quería ir a para.

-¿Es que se supone que debo conocerlo?

-Pues ya que es él quien maneja tu cartera de acciones, tenía la impresión de que su nombre te sería muy familiar. Las inversiones que has hecho en los últimos años me han dejado asombrado. Y no digamos las que te dejó tu padre.

-¡Oh, oh! –murmuró Charlie.

-Mike, mi agente de bolsa, Doug, se encarga de todo eso, y además sigo usando el mismo agente que tenía mi padre. ¿Qué estás intentando decirme? ¿Qué Taylor no trabaja bien?

Ni siquiera la bomba atómica podrá haber causado tantos estragos en Mike.

-Normalmente no solemos hablar en detalle de las carteras de nuestros clientes, pero cuando él se enteró de que tú y yo salíamos juntos, me dijo que él había manejado tus inversiones durante años. No me costó mucho trabajo imaginar la cantidad de dinero tuyo que maneja.

-Mike, ya te he dicho que es mi agente quien se encarga de todo eso. ¿Por qué no vas al grano de una vez? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Quiero que me transfieras tu cartera. Yo no sabía que esos monigotes que pintas te daban tal cantidad de dinero.

-No me gusta que desprecies mi trabajo de esa manera –dijo con frialdad-. Y en lo que se refiere a mi cartera, la respuesta es un simple: no.

Mike no se podía creer que hubiera rechazado su sugerencia.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque siempre he seguido los consejos de Doug y hasta ahora nunca se ha equivocado. Mientras él siga contento con Raymond Taylor yo también lo estaré –Bella no creyó necesario decirle que el testamento de su padre estipulaba que para no perder las acciones que le legaba, tenía que seguir usando los servicios de un agente en concreto. Eso no era de su incumbencia.

-Parece que no confías en mí –contestó él con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

Bella no quería seguir con aquella conversación. El comentario sobre "sus monigotes" aún resonaba en sus oídos.

-Cuando nos hayamos casado será lo más lógico que me confíes tus inversiones, pero aún no pareces estar segura. Quizás deberías pensarlo un poco más y darme tu respuesta el lunes cuando hayas tenido tiempo de calmarte.

Y dicho eso, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

-Ese hombre está tramando algo –comentó Charlie, dejándose caer en el sillón.

-¡Ya está bien! –exclamó Bella levantando los brazos- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¡No puedo creer lo que me está pasando hoy! Primero empiezo a ver a Edward Cullen más apetecible que un helado de frutas. Y ahora Mike me sale con esto. ¡Si se trata de un hechizo, un encantamiento o algo por el estilo, ya podéis empezar a deshacerlo ahora mismo!

-¿Hechizo? –repitió Charlie-. Bella, nosotros no podemos hacer eso. Me parece que has visto demasiadas películas.

-¡Pues entonces, sea lo que sea lo que habéis estado haciendo, dejadlo ya! Quiero que mi vida vuelva a ser normal –y a grandes zancadas llegó hasta su dormitorio y pegó un portazo tras de sí.

-¿Crees que podremos saber alguna vez qué ha pasado durante el partido? –preguntó Renée.

Charlie se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea parece haber ido bien. Acaba de comparar al doctor con un helado de frutas, su favorito. Y ese es un síntoma estupendo.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Randall Wisdom Linda**

* * *

**Capitulo Ocho**

-Tienes unas piernas muy bonitas.

En aquel instante Edward era absolutamente incapaz de articular palabra, y mucho menos una frase completa. Estaba demasiado ocupado sujetando la toalla que amenazaba con resbalar de un momento a otro de sus caderas y mirando boquiabierto a la mujer que acababa de llamar a su puerta y que observaba con atención sus piernas desnudas y vellosas.

-No te esperaba.

Bella sonrió y dejó que sus ojos vagaran por todo su cuerpo.

-Sí, eso ya lo había deducido yo. ¿Puedo entrar?

-Por supuesto.

¿Por qué habría ido a verlo? Desde luego, no tenía intención de cuestionárselo demasiado. A caballo regalado...

Bella se apartó un poco hacia un lado y volvió aparecer con una planta verde y frondosa dentro de una cesta.

-Es un regalo para darle color de hogar a tu casa –explicó al entrar-. Ya que tú tienes las manos ocupadas, yo me ocuparé de esto –Bella miró a su alrededor y se vio rodeada de cajas de cartón. El único sitio disponible era una pequeña barra de bar que Edward utilizaba para sus comidas-. Cuando me dijiste que no sabías nada sobre esquemas de colores, no estabas de broma ¿eh?

Edward aún aturdido por la presencia inesperada de Bella, se quedó de pie, como un pasmarote, limitándose a sujetarse la toalla y a mirarla.

-¿Cómo has sabido dónde vivo?

-Tengo mis fuentes de información –contestó ella, guiñándole un ojo-. ¿Por qué no vas y te secas mientras yo busco el sitio adecuado para esto? –dijo levantando la cesta en alto.

Edward salió disparado hacia su habitación, se metió una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos. Se pasó una mano por el mentón y se dijo que un afeitado tampoco le vendría mal.

Mientras tanto, Bella se paseaba entre las cajas, inspirando aire profundamente para calmar los latidos de su corazón. No era la primera vez que veía a un hombre medio desnudo, pero sí la primera que veía a Edward, y aquella visión había sido algo más que impresionante...

-¿Quién habría pensado que detrás de una bata de médico podía esconderse semejante maravilla? –musitó.

-Hay café en la cocina –dijo él desde la habitación-. Y hasta me atrevería a decir que encontrarás tazas limpias.

Bella dejó la planta sobre una de las cajas y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió el lavavajillas, pero a jugar por las motas de los platos y los vasos Edward había olvidado ponerlo en marcha, así que fregó dos tazas en el fregadero y llenó de café una de ellas. Y haciéndose dueña de la situación, cogió jabón de la despensa y puso en marcha el lavavajillas.

-Yo... ¡ah! Se me dio olvidar ponerlo en marcha anoche –explicó Edward al entrar en la habitación con un aspecto algo más seco pero no menos atractivo.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo muy a menudo.

Bella se dio cuenta de que no podía apartar la vista de la franja de piel que la camiseta dejaba a la vista al haberse quedado enrollada.

-Esta caja es muy original –dijo, paseando la vista por las cajas.

-Mi horario de trabajo ha sido tan demencial desde que llegué aquí que ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de desembalar mis cosas –sus ojos se posaron en aquella planta llena de colorido-. Me gusta mucho la planta, pero me temo que con la vida que llevo no voy a poder cuidarla demasiado bien.

La risa de Bella invadió la habitación.

-No te preocupes, doctor. Ya lo había imaginado. Es de seda. No podrías asesinarla ni queriendo.

-¿Seda?

¿Por qué demonios le sugería esa planta ahora lencería femenina y vestidos que se deslizaban como un guante sobre la piel de una mujer?

-Aunque yo trabajo en casa, suelo olvidarme de regarlas, así que todas mis plantas son de seda. Antes tenía siempre la alfombra llena de hojas marrones y amarillas. O las ahogaba en agua o las mataba de sed.

Edward estaba empezando a recuperar su estado normal, y ya se sentía capaz de regalarse la vista con la imagen de aquella mujer que hablaba alegremente de matar a pobres plantas indefensas. Los rizos de su hermosa melena color castaño se movían sobre sus hombros, pidiendo ser acariciados.

-No he venido sólo a traerte la planta –dijo Bella.

-¿No me dirás que esa no ha sido tu única razón para sacarme de la ducha? –bromeó.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-También quería disculparme por el comportamiento de Mike de la noche pasada. Fue muy grosero contigo sin razón alguna.

-No tienes por qué disculparte por él –contestó con voz serena.

-No suele ser así.

-No te habrá hecho daño ¿verdad?

-No, Mike no hace esa clase de cosas. Jamás permitiría que sus emociones se interpusieran en su camino.

Edward apoyó las caderas contra el mostrador con la taza en la mano, esperando.

-Se ha enterado de que tengo acciones de bolsa con otro agente –espetó Bella.

-¿Y eso es un crimen?

-En su opinión sí lo es, porque llevamos saliendo juntos bastante tiempo. Está muy enfadado porque no se la he traspasado a él.

-¿Tienes tu cartera con otra por algún motivo especial?

-Algunas de las inversiones las he heredado de mi padre, con la estipulación particular de que tenía que seguir usando el mismo agente con el que él había estado trabajando desde hacia un montón de años. Ya sé que mi cartera de acciones no es nada despreciable, pero mi agente es un hombre muy competente y yo confío mucho en él.

-Y Mike no está de acuerdo.

-Eso es sólo parte del problema. Quiere que le trasfiera la cartera,

-Y tú no quieres hacerlo.

-No es que no confíe en su juicio –comenzó a explicarle Bella con un ligero temblor en la voz-. Es que a veces me parece demasiado codicioso, quiere conseguir el éxito definitivo cueste lo que cueste. Colecciona clientes prestigiosos como si fueran sellos. Le gusta utilizar sus nombres para sentirse aún más importante. ¡Ha dicho que mi trabajo es dibujar monigotes! No me gustó nada que me despreciara así, y se lo dije.

Por fin lo había dicho. Eso era lo que realmente la molestaba. Y a Edward tampoco pareció gustarle mucho.

-Trabajo muchísimo en mis tiras –continuó sin dejarse de moverse-. La gente se cree que es algo que me sale sin esfuerzo, pero no es verdad. Hay veces que termino con un espantoso dolor de cabeza.

Edward cogió la taza que Bella tenía en la mano con la que gesticulaba salvajemente, y la dejo sobre el mostrador donde no corriera peligro.

-¿Crees que es fácil inventar viajes nuevos? –preguntó Bella, deteniéndose frente a él y señalando a su pecho con un dedo-. ¡Pues no! ¡Tardé meses en elaborar mi tira de Navidad en el Polo Norte! Y...

A Edward sólo se le ocurrió una forma de hacerla callar: la agarró por los brazos, la acercó hasta él y cubrió sus labios con su boca. La primera sensación fue la de besar unos labios suaves como la seda. El sabor del café se mezclaba con el de la menta de su pasta de dientes, y deslizo su lengua cuidadosamente por sus labios, intentando encontrar un sabor más profundo. Se dio cuenta de que Bella no intentaba alejarlo, sino que había rodeado su cintura con los brazos y se había acercado a él.

-Bella –murmuró, acariciando por fin aquellos tentadores rizos que despedían un suave olor a fresa.

Ella estaba perdida en un remolino de sensaciones. Su boca estaba descubriéndole placeres que le hacían recordar sábanas de seda y candelabros encendidos. Incluso sus manos le acariciaban la nuca de una forma que ella jamás habría podido asociar con un médico. Médico... Felix. Sus músculos se tensaron.

-No soy Sommers –susurró Edward, que había leído con facilidad sus pensamientos. Otra sorpresa para Bella. Nadie había sido capaz de conectar con ella tan fácilmente.

-Yo... Dios mío, Edward ¿qué me estás haciendo? –protestó, sin poder evitar deslizar sus labios por el pecho que dejaba al descubierto el escote de su camiseta.

-Intento volverte tan loca como tú me estás volviendo a mí.

Bella sintió como las manos de Edward se crispaban un instante en su cintura antes de resbalar hasta sus nalgas, acercándola aún más a él.

Habría sido tan fácil rendirse, simplemente dejarse llevar por aquel hombre que la estaba haciendo sentirse como la mujer más sensual del mundo. ¡Cómo se reirían sus padres si pudieran verla por un agujerito!

-No -murmuró, intentando apartarse de él-. No creo que sea una buena idea.

Edward inspiró aire con fuerza para intentar calmarse.

-¿Por qué me has besado? –preguntó Bella con voz ronca.

-Porque me pareció una buena forma de hacerte callar.

-Una solución muy práctica –contestó ella, mirando hacia otro lado.

Edward sintió una punzada de dolor. ¡Si ella supiera lo que odiaba aquella palabra!

-El pragmatismo no tiene nada que ver con esto.

El tono triste de aquellas palabras podría haber pasado desapercibido, pero Bella era una persona muy observadora.

-No te gusta que te acusen de ser practico, ¿verdad?

-Igual que a tu no te gusta que te digan que tu trabajo es dibujar monigotes. No me gusta creer que soy un hombre soso y gris, aunque a lo mejor lo sea de verdad.

Soso sería la última palabra que Bella usaría para describir a Edward.

-Edward, puede que aún no te conozco demasiado bien, pero no pienso que seas un hombre gris. Y ser práctico no es un pecado. A veces yo desearía ser más practica de lo que soy. De esa forma quizá mis padres... –Bella se tapó la boca con las manos.

-¿Tus padres? –repitió él, sorprendido por aquella interrupción repentina.

-Nada –dijo ella rápidamente-. Son viejos recuerdos que no tienen nada que ver con esto.

-Alice me dijo que murieron hace un año. Debió ser muy duro para ti.

Bella se dio la vuelta para que él no pudiese ver la expresión de su cara.

-Más de lo que te imaginas -mirándole de nuevo, añadió-. ¿Tienes planes para hoy? ¿Tienes que volver al hospital?

-No sé cómo lo han hecho, pero tengo todo un fin de semana para mí. Seguramente no volveré a tener otro hasta dentro de unos cinco años, y para serte sincero, no me había atrevido a hacer planes por si ocurría algo y tenía que cancelarlos.

-Entonces vamos a aprovecharlo al máximo. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos abriendo todas esas cajas? No me extrañaría que encontrásemos más platos y tazas desperdigados en las cajas.

-Y la cubertería.

Bella echó un vistazo a los cajones. La mayoría estaban vacíos, a excepción de algunos utensilios básicos y de una caja con cuchillos, tenedores y cucharas de plástico.

-Cullen, esta vista es francamente desoladora -dijo, levantando los ojos hacia él justo a tiempo para verlo sonreír-. ¿De qué te ríes?

-Me gusta que me llames Cullen.

-Pues bueno Cullen, manos a la obra.

Bella echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

-Lo mejor será empezar por el salón. Menos mal que las cajas están marcadas. La última vez que me mudé, embalé todo sin acordarme de escribir el conte nido de las cajas, así que después las cosas del baño aparecieron en la cocina y las cosas de dibujo en el dormitorio -con un simple movimiento de la muñeca abrió en un instante todas las cajas. Y con la misma rapidez, sacó varios vasos y una escultura de forma inidentificable.

-Esto, a la basura -dijo Edward, cogiéndole la escultura de entre las manos y tirándola a la papelera.

-¿Por qué la tiras? Parece bastante cara, aunque sea más fea que un pecado.

-Ha sido cara en muchos más sentidos de los que tú puedas imaginar.

Bella lo miró durante unos instantes antes de con tinuar con la caja.

-Cuando Felix y yo nos separamos, rompí una vajilla entera. Empecé por las tazas, luego seguí con los platos de café y los de postre. Cuando llegué a los platos hondos, ya me sentí mucho mejor, pero fueron los platos llanos los que me hicieron sentirme a las mil maravillas. Romper platos es el mejor ejercicio de relajación que puede hacerse.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó él con toda atención.

-¿Y por qué no? Era una vajilla ostentosa y cara, muy del estilo de Felix, y quería quedársela, pero yo me negué -un resplandor divertido iluminó el chocolate de sus ojos—. Sé que fue una niñería, pero me ayudó a tranquilizarme. Cuando Felix se enteró no pudo dejar de gritar. Pensar en lo que le había costado le revolvió el estómago, y ver su rostro congestionado y las venas hinchadas que amenazaban con saltar del cuello hizo que valiese la pena. La presión arterial debió disparársele aquel día.

Edward no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Eres tremenda, Bella. No me gustaría nada ser tu enemigo.

-No suelo ser tan mala, pero aquello fue un ajuste de cuentas -Bella sacó un mantel y unas servilletas-. Esto es aburridísimo, Cullen. ¿Es que sólo te gusta el color beige?

-El beige combina bien con todo.

-Pues parece ser que yo me he cruzado en tu camino para alegrarte la vida -comentó ella mientras abría la caja siguiente.

-Y yo diría que estás haciendo un trabajo excelen te -contestó él.

Bella se detuvo un instante.

-No suelo reaccionar de esa manera con hombres que apenas conozco -susurró.

Edward apartó su cabello y acarició suavemente su nuca.

-No he creído que lo hicieras, pero me encanta que fuese yo el elegido.

Bella se dio la vuelta, pero Edward siguió apoyando la mano en su nuca. Era una presión confortable y que ella no quería perder, y en aquel instante se preguntó qué opinarían sus padres de esa situación. ¡Conocien do a su madre, estaría ya pensando en el menú de la boda!

-No lo comprendes, Edward. Eres médico.

Edward tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no sonreír, ya que ella había hablado completamente en serio.

-Si, eso es lo que dice mi diploma.

-Los médicos son inestables –protestó-. Creen que la medicina es una forma de conocer mujeres y pasaros la vida de fiesta en fiesta. Sólo tienes que recordar a tus compañeros. Sabes muy bien que estuvieron allí hasta que cerraron el restaurante. Jeff, por ejemplo, estaba atacando a la camarera nueva con su consabido «Confía en mi: soy médico».

Edward la abrazó de forma más confortable que apasionada.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te he dicho en la cocina -murmuró con suavidad en su oído-. Yo no soy Felix Sommers. Soy yo, Edward Cullen, un cirujano de traumatología que se encuentra día tras día con toda clase de miembros de la raza humana en urgencias. No puedo recordar cuánto tiempo hace desde que asistí a la última fiesta. La noche pasada fue mi primera salida en todo este año. Mi mundo está constituido por accidentes de automóvil, heridas de bala, navajazos, y a veces alguna embarazada que no tiene tiempo de llegar a maternidad. Mi trabajo no siempre es agradable, Bella. Mi dosis diaria de realidad es mucho más grande que la que muchas personas estarían dispuestas a soportar.

Bella se quedó envuelta en sus brazos, preguntándose si su otra mujer se habría dado cuenta del hombre tan especial que había dejado escapar.

-Entonces no cabe duda de que necesitamos salir de compras -dijo al fin.

-¿Comprar?

Bella asintió.

-Si ese es tu único mundo, necesitas darle color a esta casa -retrocedió unos pasos y cogió la navaja. Abrió rápidamente unas cuantas cajas más y encontró lo que había esperado-. ¿Cuántas cajas más tienen libros?

-Casi todas las que faltan por abrir.

-Eres tan perverso como yo -dijo. Y cogiendo su bolso, añadió-. Vámonos.

-¿Puedo cambiarme antes?

-Te doy diez minutos.

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación, oía las murmuraciones de Bella sobre colores primarios y tonos pastel.

Edward aprendió enseguida que Bella no creía en hacer las cosas a medias. Una vez se subieron al coche, le indicó el camino hacia un centro comercial, pero no al que quedaba más próximo sino a otro más grande que quedaba bastante más lejos.

-En ese hay la clase de tiendas que necesitamos -explicó una vez cogieron la autopista-. Y si lo que he visto en esas cajas es todo, me temo que vamos a tener que visitar muchas.

Edward sonrió al ver el brillo de sus ojos.

-No te olvides de que soy un pobre y humilde médico.

-No pretendo sobrecargar tu tarjeta de crédito. Sólo quiero añadir algo de color a tu casa -contestó ella con suavidad, recordando las paredes claras de su salón e imaginando que las de su dormitorio debían ser por el estilo-. Todo el mundo necesita color en su vida.

-¿Por eso dibujas tus tiras con esos colores tan brillantes? -preguntó.

-El color hace la vida más digerible –explicó-: Puedo soportar casi todo si hay color a mi alrededor.

Edward dio el intermitente al coger la salida que Bella le había indicado.

-¿Y cómo es que vas vestida con un azul tan pálido que es casi blanco?

-Porque hace contraste con el color de mis ojos —contestó ella con una sonrisa infantil-. El otro día leí en un artículo de periódico sobre mí en el que se decía que tengo unos ojos chcolate profundo casi exóticos , y he de admitir que eso de exótico me gustó mucho. Nunca había pensado que tuviera algo así. Tengo una boca dema siado grande...

«Sensual» -pensó él.

-... unos ojos demasiado grandes...

«Maravillosos».

-... mi nariz es demasiado larga...

«Elegante».

Ajena a los pensamientos de Edward, Bella le indicó que se dirigiese a una plaza de aparcamiento vacía y se bajó del coche casi antes de que se hubiera detenido del todo.

-Prepárate para comprar hasta que caigas exhausto -le avisó ella.

-Algo me dice que eres una compradora incansable.

-Sólo si llevo un propósito claro, y tú eres la mejor excusa que me ha surgido desde hace mucho tiempo -Bella se agarró de su mano y lo condujo hasta la puerta de entrada-. No te preocupes, hay una de las tiendas en las que lo encontraremos casi todo. Está en el tercer piso.

Enseguida llegaron a una tienda en la que anuncia ban «Todo para el hogar».

-Bien. Vamos a empezar por la cocina.

Edward echó un vistazo a los manteles que colgaban en las perchas.

-No sé qué tamaño tiene mi mesa.

-La he medido yo mientras te vestías -Bella aca rició un mantel de fondo blanco estampado con bri llantes tulipanes rojos, amarillos y azules-. Es bonito, pero no es tu estilo. Nada de flores.

-Tendría que comer con gafas de sol -comentó él, mientras miraba otro mantel de fondo beige y con dibujos verdes y lilas, pero Bella se lo arrebató de las manos.

-Nada que se parezca al beige.

Bella se dirigió a otro estante lleno de manteles. Sabía qué estaba buscando: algo alegre y brillante que saludase a Edward al volver a casa después de esas noches de batallar contra la muerte. Pinceladas de co lor que le saludasen por la mañana al levantarse. Cuan do le había hablado en su casa de aquel modo, ella había sentido ganas de llorar, pero sabía que lo que él necesitaba eran risas y alegría.

Y sin pensar en el significado real de sus palabras, murmuró:

-Me necesita. Edward me necesita.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Randall Wisdom Linda**

**Chicas ya pasaron por la nueva adaptación -Atrapa a tu pareja- sino que esperan? **

**Las quierooo**

* * *

**Capitulo Nueve**

-Señorita Swan, tengo que admitir que tiene usted un toque mágico para transformar apartamentos sosos y prácticos -Edward miró a su alrededor-. Has hecho un auténtico milagro.

El color resplandecía por todos los rincones, asaltando sus ojos desde los cuadros que colgaban en las paredes, desde los cojines dispuestos sobre el sofá y del jarrón rechoncho y multicolor que habían colocado sobre la mesita. La cocina lucía paños nuevos y un cuadró coquetón con todos los animales de la jungla. El baño se adornaba con toallas nuevas y una alfombra a juego colocada delante de la bañera. Bella no había visto el dormito rio de Edward pero no dudó en comprar un edredón y unas sábana nuevas estampadas en los colores de una puesta de sol en el desierto. Pero la cosa no se quedó ahí. Cuando volvieron de comprar, le puso a abrir cajas mientras ella colgaba los cuadros, vestía la mesa con el mantel nuevo y encontraba un sitio para la planta que le había regalado aquella misma ma ñana.

El orgullo de Bella era evidente en su rostro al examinar los cambios.

-Esto es lo que yo quería ver -murmuró.

-¿Y qué es lo que querías ver, Bella?

-Colores brillantes y vivos. Será lo primero que veas cuando entres en casa, y te relajarán o te darán vigor según lo necesites.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Crees de verdad en ello ¿no?

-Por supuesto que sí. El color juega un papel muy importante en el bienestar de una persona. ¡Así me sentía yo de mal en la sala de urgencias! Todo ese blanco... ¡puaj!

-Eso es porque estuviste en la sección que aún no han pintado. Las demás las han puesto en un azul muy suave, casi el color de tu ropa.

Bella no era una persona que acostumbrase a vol verse atrás, pero pensó que había llegado el momento de retirarse. El beso de Edward aún persistía en su memoria con espeluznante precisión.

-Creo que ya he hecho bastante daño por hoy -dijo, dando media vuelta e intentando coger el bolso para huir.

-Espera un momento, por favor. Lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarte a cenar para agradecerte el trabajo que has hecho.

-No es necesario -contestó Bella sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Sí. A no ser -Edward dudó un instante-, que tengas otros planes.

-No tengo otros planes, pero me gustaría cambiarme primero.

-¿Qué te parece si te recojo dentro de una hora?

-Perfecto. Hasta luego.

**-0-**

-¿Ese médico de urgencias tan agradable va a invitarte a cenar? ¡Qué bien! -exclamó Renée, siguien do a Bella hasta su habitación-. ¿Cuándo lo has visto? ¿Qué te vas a poner?

-Lo he visto hoy. He ido a llevarle una planta para su casa.

Necesitaba mantener un poco la calma, y encendió un cigarrillo ante la mirada de desaprobación de su madre.

-¿Has tardado todo un día en dejarle una planta? -preguntó Charlie desde la puerta muy en el papel de padre suspicaz.

Bella abrió las puertas de su armario y rebuscó entre las perchas.

-No. Estuve ayudándole a decorar su apartamen to. ¿Dónde están mis pantalones verdes? -murmuró, empujando las perchas de acá para allá. Estaba tan afanada en la búsqueda que no se dio cuenta de la mirada cómplice que intercambiaron sus padres-. Tendrían que estar aquí.

-A tu derecha -señaló Renée.

Bella sacó la percha y eligió una blusa de seda blanca con un pronunciado escote. Después sacó un par de zapatos rojos y un bolso a juego.

-Me gustaría vestirme sola.

-Ya me voy -dijo Charlie, desapareciendo casi en el sentido literal de la palabra.

—Supongo que debería estarte agradecida porque no te deshagas en una nube de humo o de llamas, o algo por el estilo -Bella miró al punto donde su padre acababa de estar.

Renée siguió sentada en la cama.

-Supongo que también quieres que me vaya yo.

Lo había dicho con un aire tan triste que Bella no pudo soportarlo, y se sentó a su lado.

-No, mamá; es que los dos actúan como si Edward fuese a convertir su sueño en realidad. Pero sólo vamos a salir a cenar porque quiere darme las gracias por haberle ayudado a decorar su apartamento.

-No querrás seguir saliendo con Mike después de lo que ocurrió anoche.

-No. Creo que ayer aprendí algo sobre él que siempre quise ocultarme. Incluso me pregunto si no habrá estado todo este tiempo detrás de mí para con seguir mi cartera. Estoy empezando a dudar que haya un hombre en este mundo que me quiera por lo que soy.

Renée la abrazó como cuando era pequeña.

-Yo sé que ese hombre está ahí fuera en alguna parte.

Bella sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su madre.

-¡Te he echado tanto de menos! A veces levantaba el auricular del teléfono para llamarte, y después me daba cuenta de que ese número de teléfono ya no era el suyo -su risa escondía las lágrimas que amena zaban con escaparse de sus ojos-. ¿Sabes que estuve a punto de volverme atrás con la venta de vuestra casa? No me gustaba la idea de que unos extraños viviesen allí.

Renée le dio unos golpecitos consoladores en el hombro.

-¿Cómo son los nuevos dueños? Espero que no hayan talado el árbol del jardín delantero -murmu ró-. Daba una sombra estupenda durante el verano, aunque tu padre se quejara de las hojas que tenía que recoger en otoño.

-Tienen dos niños y un perro. Son una familia típicamente americana, de las que a ti te gustan -Bella estaba disfrutando de sentirse de nuevo en los brazos de su madre-. Cuando me enteré de que papá y tú habíais muerto, no podía dejar de pensar en la cantidad de cosas que hubiera querido deciros...

-¿Como cuáles, cariño?

-Por ejemplo que había conseguido entender por qué me castigaste cuando volví a casa con cuatro horas de retraso aquella vez que salí con Ron Thomas, y aquella otra vez en que nos fuimos de viaje por Arizona y nos perdimos por aquellos pueblecitos. Ahora sé que actué como una chiquilla porque tenía catorce años, pero debí estropearos las vacaciones.

-No Bella, no nos las estropeaste. Nos dimos cuenta perfectamente de que pretendías hacernos creer que lo estabas pasando fatal perdida en Arizona, cuan do en realidad lo estabas pasando bomba. Cuando me di cuenta de que me habían separado de ti, no podía dejar de pensar que ya no volvería a tener la oportu nidad de decirle a mi hija lo mucho que la quiero. Eso era lo que más me dolía.

Bella hizo un esfuerzo por tragarse las lágrimas.

-Ni siquiera pude despedirme de ustedes. Sólo hablamos por teléfono porque yo creía estar demasia do ocupada como para acercarme a su casa.

-Entonces no olvidemos lo afortunados que somos de tener esta segunda ocasión de decir algunas cosas que no pudimos decir en su momento.

-Sí, mamá –contestó-. ¡Dios mío! No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que es -exclamó, pero sin hacer un solo movimiento para separarse de su madre.

-Además tienes que ponerte lo más guapa posible para Edward.

-Mamá... papá y tú no estarán influyendo de al guna manera entre Edward y yo ¿verdad? -preguntó con voz recelosa»-. Es un hombre magnífico y si se os ocurriera utilizar alguno de los trucos que emplearon con Mike...

-Bella, ni siquiera se nos ha pasado por la imaginación. Además, su tía Carmen no nos lo perdonaría. Ella también espera que él encuentre la mujer adecuada.

Bella salió despavorida hacia el cuarto de baño.

-¡No quiero saber nada más!

Terminó enseguida de arreglarse y aún le quedaron unos minutos de sobra.

-¿Y es el mismo médico que te atendió cuando la conmoción? -preguntó Charlie mientras esperaban-. Me pareció una buena persona aquella noche cuando vino a verte. Parece que se preocupa de verdad por las personas y no por los honorarios que le puedan aportar los enfermos.

-Está fijo en la plantilla del hospital. Su especialidad es traumatología -replicó Bella al tiempo que dejaba el plato de Suzie lleno de comida en el suelo de la cocina.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta Bella dio media vuelta para advertirles una vez más a sus padres:

-Lo digo en serio: ni un solo truco o llamo a los Cazafantasmas.

-Lo que nos faltaba: encima con chistecitos -murmuró Charlie cuando Bella estaba a punto de abrir la puerta-. Te prometo que nos portaremos bien -dijo rápidamente ante la mirada amenazadora de su hija.

Edward, vestido con pantalón gris y una camisa a rayas azules y grises le sonrió al abrir la puerta.

-Ofrécele algo de beber -sugirió Renée.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo? -preguntó mientras con la mano a la espalda hacía señas a sus padres para que desaparecieran.

-No, gracias. Soy un aguafiestas en lo que se refiere a la bebida. He visto demasiados conductores ebrios entrar en las urgencias del hospital -se dis culpó.

-¡Menuda diferencia con Mike! Ese tipejo parecía disfrutar con exceso del vino -comentó Charlie.

-Se tomó tres copas en la cena y un brandy des pués aquella vez que vino a casa -comentó Renée.

-Pues entonces espera un segundo que cojo el bolso -dijo Bella, intentando disimular y mirando a sus padres con expresión asesina.

-Tienes un apartamento precioso -dijo Edward mientras acariciaba a Suzie que se había acoplado con fortablemente en sus brazos, sin preocuparse de que la camisa se le llenara de pelos.

Bella no había visto a Suzie en una disposición tan amistosa con alguien extraño. Bueno, en realidad había muy poca gente con la que aquel animal se comportara cariñosamente.

-Gracias. Me vine a vivir aquí después de divorciarme.

Miguel apoyó la mano sobre la espalda de Bella al salir del apartamento.

-Espero que te guste la comida mejicana.

-Esa comida siempre le produce acidez de estóma go -comentó Renée que había oído la frase de Edward-. Menos mal que siempre ha sabido cómo decirle a los chicos con los que ha salido que no puede sopor tar la comida mejicana.

-Es una de mis favoritas -oyó decir a Bella a lo lejos.

-Me temo que nos espera una noche bien larga -murmuró Charlie con una media sonrisa.

-Me sorprende que no te hayas comprado una casa -comentó Edward mientras abría la puerta del coche para Bella.

-Es lo mismo que dice mi agente, pero todavía no he encontrado nada que me llene, y no quiero comprar una casa simplemente por el hecho de poseer una. Él dice que estoy loca.

-Que diga lo que quiera. Eres tú la que tienes que vivir en ella.

Bella se sintió satisfecha con aquel comentario.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Cómo buscas la casa? ¿Por los anuncios del periódico o por agencia?

-Como no estoy muy segura de lo que quiero, suelo ver los anuncios de venta de casas en el teletexto de televisión, y así puedo ver imágenes de la vivienda. Lo que me temo es que Suzie, que está acostumbrada a vivir en un apartamento, no sepa adaptarse a una casa con jardín. Y a mamá y papá no creo que les hiciese mucha gracia mudarse ahora que se han instalado tan cómodamente -añadió casi para sí misma.

-¿Perdón? -dijo Edward mirándola brevemente.

-Nada importante. Estaba pensando varias cosas a la vez.

-¿Y eso te ocurría antes de la conmoción?

-Desgraciadamente sí. Me han dicho que es algo que ocurre muy a menudo entre la gente que desarrolla actividades creativas.

-Según me has dicho, dibujar tiras es un trabajo muy duro, así que supongo que tu mente se permite ciertos desvaríos para relajarse.

-Supongo que sí. Además ahora me han pedido que haga un libro de material nuevo. He estado dándoles largas desde hace un año, pero me temo que no voy a tener más remedio que tomar una decisión.

-Me da la impresión de que no quieres hacerlo.

-Ya tengo mucho trabajo.

El restaurante que Edward había elegido era bastante grande.

Bella pidió una margarita en primer lugar, con la esperanza de que el alcohol atontara su estómago para que no pudiese notar lo que venía después. ¿Por qué demonios no le había dicho que tenía un estómago a prueba de toda clase de comidas excepto de la mexicana? Mientras revisaba el menú, intentó recordar si llevaba pastillas para la acidez en el bolso. Al fin, se decidió por pollo con arroz. Parecía el plato más inofensivo de todos.

-¿Estás disfrutando de tu vida en esta ciudad? -preguntó Bella una vez que el camarero les hubo servido sus bebidas.

-Tanto como puede disfrutar una persona con una jornada laboral de ochenta horas semanales. He conocido una tienda de comestibles y un tinte entre mi apartamento y el hospital y unos cuantos restaurantes de comida rápida -explicó con una sonrisa algo triste.

-Entonces ¿por qué elegiste traumatología si te obliga a llevar un ritmo tan febril?

-Por mi propia satisfacción –contestó-. La medicina traumatológica es un campo relativamente nuevo y... Pero dejemos ese tema. Normalmente los ojos de la gente que me escucha suelen ponerse vidriosos antes de los cinco minutos.

-¿Yo también los tengo vidriosos ya? -preguntó ella pestañeando rápidamente.

-No. Están preciosos.

Bella no supo qué decir. No era la primera vez que le había hecho un cumplido, pero sí era la primera ocasión en que tenía la sensación de que la otra perso na había sido sincera.

-Debe ser muy duro trabajar en urgencias.

-Sí, normalmente hay que manejar varios casos al mismo tiempo, lo que te somete a una gran tensión.

-Tú eres tan tranquilo, tan relajado que se me hace difícil imaginarte en una situación tan tensa.

Bella tomó un sorbo de su margarita y se llevó una patata a la boca. Edward hizo lo mismo, pero antes de comérsela la sumergió en salsa picante.

-Es mejor así –explicó-. Quizás es esa actitud tranquila lo que me ayuda a no perder la calma. Mientras los demás corretean por las salas yo camino despacio, y esa actitud es algo que se refleja en todas mis cosas. No tienes más que ver cómo era mi apartamento antes de que alguien entrase con cubos de colores para iluminarlo.

-Oye, Cullen, que no hay nada de malo en ser una persona comprometida con el trabajo -dijo Bella alar gando un brazo para apoyar su mano sobre la de él-. Y además ya te he dicho antes que yo no te veo ni soso ni aburrido, así que deja de pensar en eso ¿de acuerdo?

-Bella ¿no hay nada que te deprima?

-Sí: ver a mi exmarido. Eso es algo que me deprime inmediatamente.

-¿Tan malo fue su matrimonio?

-Lo peor era que ese hombre tenía una arrogancia infinita. ¿Has visto alguna vez a la enfermera que atiende su consulta? Se parece al ama de llaves de «Rebeca». ¿Sabes por qué escogió una enfermera de esas características? Pues porque temía que una enfermera joven y bonita acabaría enamorándose de él. Con Sue no tiene que preocuparse de esos temas. ¡Eso sí que es ser vanidoso!

-Hay que admitir que es un tipo muy atractivo.

-Y él lo sabe. Creo que lo que más repulsión me causa de Felix es que es el equivalente masculino de una ramera pero no lo aparenta –exclamó-. Al me nos podría tener algo de barriga y arrugas en la cara. Pero siempre parece que acaba de salir del gimnasio.

-No te preocupes. Ya le tocará. Bella miró el plato que el camarero acababa de dejar frente a ella con la advertencia de que estaba quemando.

-Ya no lo amo, pero no me importaría que sus pecados afloraran de una vez por todas a su rostro. Sí, puedo verlo. Profundas grietas surcando sus mejillas -rebuscó en el bolso y sacó un lápiz, y una servilleta que cogió de una mesa vacía al lado de la suya, gara bateó con rapidez-. Unas cuantas cicatrices, de las más horripilantes... del estilo de las de Frankenstein.

Edward la observaba hipnotizado por la facilidad con que las imágenes salían de su lápiz.

-¿Y verrugas?

Bella se mordía el labio inferior mientras dibujaba.

-¡Por supuesto!

Y le tendió la servilleta con el rostro apenas reco nocible de Felix Sommers. Sus rasgos estaban allí, pero desfigurados por varias cicatrices, verrugas, un ojo bizco, la boca ladeada en una mueca infernal y el cuello cubierto de pelos gruesos y tiesos como los de un cerdo.

-Tienes un talento natural para los comics de terror.

Bella movió nerviosamente la nariz.

-Si este dibujo cayese en manos de Alice, lo pondría en el boletín del hospital para que todos lo viesen.

Edward cogió un trozo de tortilla y lo mezcló con carne de cerdo, hortalizas y salsa, envolviéndolo des pués como si fuese un rollito. Y acto seguido le dio un mordisco que acompañó con un gemido de placer que recorrió la espina dorsal de Bella de arriba abajo. Se preguntó si gemiría del mismo modo cuando hiciese el amor. En un intento de disimular, tomó un mordisco de pollo y estuvo a punto de toser con la explosión de especias que invadió su garganta. Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para coger suavemente la copa de agua en lugar de aferrarse a ella y vaciarla de un solo trago.

-¿Demasiado fuerte? -preguntó Edward.

-No -contestó ella casi sin voz-. No, está bien -y para demostrar lo que acababa de decir, tomó otro bocado de pollo con unos granos de arroz en un intentó de suavizar el picante, pero el arroz estaba tan fuerte como la carne. Estaba segura de que su cara debía estar empezando a ponerse al rojo vivo.

-¿Estás segura de que no te resulta demasiado fuerte? -insistió Edward preocupado.

-Para nada -contestó alegremente, cogiendo el tenedor con entusiasmo. ¡Estaba dispuesta a comérselo todo, pasara lo que pasase!

Cuando salieron del restaurante, el estómago de Bella empezaba a lanzar señales de auxilio.

Una vez en el coche, Edward dijo:

-Quiero volver a verte. Ya sé que los médicos no somos precisamente una de tus debilidades, y no tengo ni idea de lo que Mike Newton significa para ti, pero si hay una posibilidad de...

-Me gustaría que volviéramos a salir juntos, siempre y cuando tengas presente que no eres ni soso ni gris.

-Alguien me lo dijo tantas veces que terminé por creérmelo.

-¿Una mujer?

-Vivimos juntos, y yo llegué a creer que incluso teníamos un futuro común, pero ella salía regularmente por las noches para hacer clientes nuevos para su negocio mientras yo pasaba mis escasas noches libres en casa. No soy una persona a la que le gusten demasiado las fiestas y esa clase de cosas. Ella creía que podía poner una consulta privada para ganar más dinero, y como yo no estuve de acuerdo, dedujo que yo era aburrido.

Edward le explicó todo aquello sin atreverse a mi rarla.

-Quizás debiéramos presentársela a Mike. Podrían salir juntos y hacer todos los contactos de negocios que deseen. Incluso podrían hacer apuestas a ver quién es capaz de conseguir más clientes en una sola noche.

-Los rumores decían que ibas a casarte con Mike -dijo Edward que quería sacarlo todo afuera.

Bella sabía que tenía que ser sincera con él.

-Es cierto, pero las dudas han empezado a crecer últimamente. Y después del episodio de la otra no che... bueno, creo que ya no puedo confiar en él. A mis padres les gustaría mucho oírme decir esto -musitó.

-¿Tus padres?

-A veces pienso en voz alta. Así me imagino que aún puedo hablar con ellos.

Bella suspiró profundamente. ¿Y si le dijera la verdad? ¿La creería o la enviaría a la celda acolchada más próxima?

Edward hizo intención de arrancar el motor, pero se detuvo.

-No tengo horario fijo, Bella. Si hay una urgencia me llaman enseguida y siempre tengo que llevar un busca encima. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, me extraña que haya estado tan tranquilo durante todo el fin de semana.

-Pues yo a veces cuando tengo que entregar mi trabajo en una fecha fija y me siento en mi mesa frente a una hoja de papel en blanco, tengo que trabajar veinticuatro horas seguidas hasta que termino. Supon go que eso nos hace semejantes. Habrán momentos en los que tu ausencia me crispe los nervios, pero intentaré comprender... tanto como espero que tú sepas comprenderme a mí.

-Señorita Swan, es usted demasiado buena para ser verdad.

Y dicho esto, se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios. Pero no estaba dispuesto a conformarse con un beso rápido y sin complicaciones, sino que la cogió entre sus brazos disfrutando del sabor de su boca. Bella gimió y se acercó más a él, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por dentro de su camisa, convirtiendo un roce suave en una caricia profunda.

-Oye Cullen -murmuró Bella al tiempo que él besaba la base de su cuello-. Estamos bajo las farolas de la calle y cualquiera que salga del restaurante puede vernos. ¿Qué te parece si hiciéramos un pase privado de esta representación?

-Buena idea.

Edward puso en marcha inmediatamente el motor y salieron del aparcamiento con los neumáticos chirrian do sobre el asfalto.

-De una pieza, Cullen. Se trata de llegar de una sola pieza -dijo Bella entre risas, acercándose a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Entonces te sugiero que dejes al conductor tranquilo hasta que pos hayamos encerrado en tu apar tamento.

Llegaron a casa de Bella en un tiempo récord.

-Me parece que ha llegado la hora de marcharse -anunció Charlie al verlos entrar.

-Buena idea -contestó Bella.

Pero si esas palabras contestaban a su padre o iban dirigidas a Edward que acariciaba su espalda, nadie lo supo nunca.

-Oh, Edward -exclamó Bella cuando cayeron en trelazados sobre el sofá.

Rodeó el cuerpo de Edward con sus brazos, arqueando la espalda al sentir que su mano había alcanzado uno de sus pechos y que sus dedos jugueteaban con su pezón hasta endurecerlo como una fruta ma dura.

-Oigo campanas -susurró Bella.

-¿Mm? -Edward se detuvo un instante y se dejó caer, lanzando iracundos juramentos al reconocer aquel sonido metálico que se difundía por la habitación en silencio-. Es mi busca -masculló.

Bella no sabía si reír o llorar, y se decidió por lo primero.

-El teléfono está allí -e indicó la barra de la cocina.

Edward se levantó a regañadientes y cogió el auricular para marcar casi a puñetazos el número del hospital.

-Diez coches han chocado en la autopista -explicó unos instantes después-. Necesitan todas las manos disponibles.

-Y las tuyas valen por cuatro. Lo único que te pido es que descanses si tienes oportunidad -Bella se dio perfecta cuenta de que el pensamiento de Edward estaba ya en el hospital-. Y si puedes, llámame para saber que estás bien ¿de acuerdo?

-Puede ser muy tarde -dijo él besándola con fuerza.

-No me importa.

Edward se quedó pensativo, como si temiera creerse todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Ésta es nuestra primera prueba de fuego.

-Entonces tenemos que salir airosos -y acercándose a él, le dio un beso que le erizó la piel desde el cuero cabelludo hasta la punta de los pies-. Conduce con cuidado.

-Después de esto, tendré suerte si llego al hospital de una sola pieza.

Y salió con rapidez del apartamento.

-Tengo la impresión de que has cambiado de opinión sobre los médicos.

Bella dio un grito y se volvió al oír una voz inesperada detrás de ella.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! -dijo con voz entre cortada.

Renée levantó los brazos en alto.

-De acuerdo. La próxima vez reapareceré delante de ti. Es que estoy muy contenta de que hayas encon trado a alguien presentable. Carmen dice que es un en canto -añadió.

-Ese como-se-llame no parecía muy contento de que no estuvieras en casa -comentó Charlie, apare ciendo al lado de Renée.

-¿Qué tal les ha ido la cena? -preguntó Renée-. ¿Has encontrado algo que no te hiciera polvo el estómago?

Bella apretó los dientes.

-Esto es el colmo -murmuró.

Los avisos que le había estado enviando el estómago estaban empezando a convertirse en auténticos ala ridos, y salió disparada hacia el baño, donde se encon ró con un frasco de Melox situado estratégicamente sobre el lavabo. Y sin dudarlo tomó un sorbo directa mente del frasco.

-Vas a dejar a ese estúpido banquero ¿verdad? -dijo Charlie desde la puerta-. Hace un rato ha llamado por teléfono y no parecía demasiado tranquilo.

La idea de tener a Mike tras de ella no le hacía la más mínima gracia. ¡Cómo había podido estar tan ciega! Con la llegada de Edward a su vida tenía muy claro cuál era su decisión respecto a Mike.

-Mañana escucharé sus mensajes.

Leyó rápidamente el prospecto del jarabe para sa ber si podría tomarse otra buena cucharada dentro de unos cinco minutos, porque su estómago estaba em pezando a arder, y entre eso y sus padres deseosos de averiguar cómo les había ido la cena, supo que le esperaba una noche larga, muy larga.

* * *

Chicas que opinan

Maldito hospital nos arruino una excelente noche!

Bueno pasando a otro tema niñas necesito su ayuda, quiero adaptar novelas de jeque, vaqueros, piratas, príncipes y reyes, encontré una que me gusto pero me suena un poco concida no se si en si por el libro o si ya la han adaptado.

La busque aquí pero al parecer no esta por eso quiero subirles el prologo a ver si alguien sabe si la han subido o la están subiendo, ya que a veces puede pasar que yo no la encontré pero alguna de ustedes sip.

Si no la han subido será la próxima adapación.

**PASION**

Para evitar casarse con un hombre despreciable que le dobla la edad, después de que su prometido muriera en la guerra, Lady Isabella Swan viaja, junto con su hermanastro, hacia las colonias.

Allí conocerá a Edward Cullen, capitán de un barco americano acusado de traición y piratería que ha sido condenado a morir en la horca al día siguiente. Desde el primer momento que ve sus ojos, intenta salvarlo, aunque poco puede hacer en su posición.

Pero Edward la dejará asombrada cuando la pide un extraño favor: que se case con él, para convertirse en su viuda, y hacerse cargo de su hermana pequeña ya que, en el momento en que le ejecuten, ésta se quedará sin nadie que la cuide.

Isabella acepta, en parte intrigada por este hombre y en parte para poder eludir el matrimonio que la han concertado. Pero esta unión no sólo es un acuerdo, necesita consumarse para evitar que pueda anularse. Así que ambos se convierten en marido y mujer durante un día… y una gloriosa noche.

Una vez viuda, Isabella regresa a Londres con la hermana de Edward bajo su cuidado, la fortuna que le ha dejado su difunto marido y un montón de recuerdos de la noche que pasaron juntos.

Pero lo que nadie sabe es que Edward no ha muerto. Con la ayuda de su cuñado consiguió eludir la horca y esconderse. Ahora, ha regresado de entre los muertos, e insistirá en que Isabella honre sus votos… atormentándola en sus sueños con promesas de un deseo prohibido.


	10. Cápitulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Randall Wisdom Linda**

* * *

**Capitulo Diez**

-¿Que has cenado en un restaurante mexicano? -exclamó Alice-. Bella, sabes de sobra que la comida mexicana te produce quemaduras de tercer grado en el estómago.

Alice había aparecido en casa de Bella quince minutos antes suplicando una taza de café. Al llegar a su apartamento después de su último turno se había dado cuenta de que no le quedaba ni un gramo de café, y ella solía tomar una taza antes de irse a la cama para dormir bien.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó Alice levantan do la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo.

-Busco leche -contestó con el cartón en la mano-. Intento acallar mi estómago.

-¡Pero si a ti la leche no te gusta! Además, no te servirá de nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Los médicos mandan beber leche a los pacientes con úlcera de estómago.

-Desde hace unos años ya no se manda eso. Antes me has dicho que has tomado Melox, y eso debería bastar.

-Hace horas que apuré el frasco y las pastillas no me hacen nada.

Bella cogió la cafetera y sirvió una taza de café, y tras dársela a Alice, metió dos rebanadas de pan en el tostador.

-Hay algo que me intriga muchísimo ¿quién ha sido el caballero que te ha fascinado tanto como para convencerte de comer especialidades mexicanas?

Bella hundió la cabeza en las profundidades de la nevera con la excusa de estar buscando su jamón fa vorito.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que estaba con alguien?

-Pues muy fácil. No eres lo suficientemente tonta como para hacerlo tú sola, así que tiene que haber por medio algún tipo al que quisieras impresionar -Alice detuvo la taza en el aire antes de que rozara sus la bios-. ¿Edward Cullen?

-¡Mierda! -exclamó Bella al golpearse la cabeza con la nevera.

-¡He acertado! -gritó Alice dejando su taza a un lado-. Saliste a cenar con Edward Cullen. Ya me parecía a mí que algo estaba pasando entre ustedes dos. Hacen una pareja estupenda. Tú tan vivaz y él tan serio.

-Edward no es aburrido -protestó Bella en un tono algo áspero.

Alice ni siquiera parpadeó ante el ataque.

-Nunca he dicho que lo fuera, aunque es evidente que alguien sí que lo pensó. ¿Por eso tiene esa actitud tan fría? ¿Porque piensa que es una persona aburrida?

Bella necesitaba hablar con alguien y nadie mejor que Alice para dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

-Anoche me demostró que los hombres pueden ser tan vulnerables como las mujeres en lo que se refiere a sentimientos. Hubo una mujer que le hizo mucho daño, Alice. Ayer fui a su apartamento para llevarle una planta de regalo, al fin y al cabo, es nuevo en esta ciudad -se defendió.

-¿Tú, una planta? Pero si serías capaz de matar un árbol centenario con sólo tocarlo.

Bella le dirigió una mirada asesina, que muy a su pesar, no tuvo efecto alguno en Alice.

-Era una planta de seda, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Su apartamento carecía de color. Nada de nada. Nadie debería vivir sin tener algo de color a su alrededor. Yo no podía dejarlo así, y decidí llevarlo de compras.

Alice sabía que Bella se rodeaba siempre de mil colores; brillantes lavandas, turquesas y rosas adorna ban cada rincón de su apartamento y cada una de sus prendas de vestir. Y le estaba mostrando una faceta que ella desconocía. Para ser una mujer que había jurado no volver a tener nada que ver con un médico, se estaba tomando un montón de molestias para hacer la vida de uno de ellos más agradable. Tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar su sonrisa de triunfo. ¡Lo único que faltaba era que el estúpido de Mike Newton desapareciese por completo de la escena!

-¿Y qué pasa con Mike? Supongo que todo esto significa que vas a mandarlo a tomar viento fresco ¿no?

Bella dudó un instante. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de contestar aquella pregunta si eso mismo era lo que ella se había estado preguntando durante los últimos días? Mike había cambiado tanto que no estaba segura de que fuese el mismo hombre que ella había conocido e imaginado como marido. Cuanto más sabía de él, me nos le gustaba, pero en el instante que iniciaba su respuesta, un ruido interrumpió sus palabras.¡_Peep!_

-«Bella, a la hora que es, pensé que ya me habrías llamado con tu respuesta. Tengo que hablar contigo lo antes posible», -la voz de Mike sonaba a lata a través del contestador automático-. «Espero que lo hayas pensado bien, y estoy seguro de que tomarás la decisión más inteligente. Por favor, llámame para que podamos empezar con el papeleo. No podemos permitirnos perder ni un minuto más».

Alice dio media vuelta y miró sin comprender hacia el contestador.

-¿Qué ha pasado? No he oído sonar el teléfono.

Bella también estaba algo aturdida. Sabía perfecta mente cómo había ocurrido pero tenía serias dudas de que su amiga creyese su explicación.

-Está estropeado y falla mucho últimamente -explicó Bella tímidamente.

-Eso no explica el comportamiento de Mike al teléfono. El hombre de hielo parecía estar perdiendo la compostura. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, me ha dado la impresión de que estaba desesperado. Me alegro de que ya no tengas nada que ver con él.

-No pensarías que es de hielo si hubieras presenciado su bronca de hace dos noches.

-¿Bronca? ¿Mike ha sido capaz de montarte una bronca? ¡Maldito sea! -exclamó dando un golpe con la palma de la mano sobre el mostrador-. ¡Y yo me la he perdido! Es una noticia digna del telediario de las diez.

Bella desconectó el tostador y untó las tostadas con mermelada de fresas, las partió en dos y le tendió dos mitades a Alice en una servilleta.

-Usa un plato, cariño -le riñó Renée.

-Todos los platos están sucios -musitó Bella casi sin darse cuenta.

-¿Y qué? -preguntó Alice-. Hemos usado las servilletas como platos cientos de veces, y nunca me he quejado. Menos mal que nuestras madres no pueden ver los malos hábitos que hemos estado cultivando durante años.

-¡Oh! Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de cosas que saben sobre nosotras -contestó Bella mientras Renée se sonreía.

-Volviendo a Mike ¿qué es lo que le pasa?

-Ha averiguado que tengo una cartera de acciones confiada a una firma de inversores y quiere que se la transfiera a él. Me gustaría saber quién se lo ha dicho –murmuró-. Suponía que esa clase de cosas se mantenían en privado.

Alice pensó durante unos instantes antes de con testar.

-Quizás tu querido Mike no sea tan honesto en sus prácticas comerciales como tú te creías.

Bella odiaba admitir que ella había empezado a pen sar lo mismo. Había creído conocer al hombre perfecto y se estaba dando cuenta en los últimos días de que era todo lo contrario.

-Doug y el agente de mi padre se ocupan de todo eso. Los dos son personas muy respetadas en ese cam po y con tantos estafadores como hay en el gremio estoy muy satisfecha de tener gente en la que puedo confiar. Mike sugirió que había sido el agente que tiene mi cartera el que se había ido de la lengua, pero eso no tiene mucho sentido porque llevo trabajando años con Doug y jamás he tenido ninguna queja. A propósito, voy a llamarle ahora mismo. Quiero comentarle todo esto.

-¿Por qué Mike tiene tantas ganas de echar el guante a tus inversiones? -preguntó Alice-. Siempre ha presumido muchísimo de la cantidad de millonarios prestigiosos que le confían sus inversiones, y con la forma que tiene de infravalorar tu trabajo, yo creía que no querría tener nada que ver con tu negocio.

-Yo también me he preguntado lo mismo -admi tió, tomando un bocado distraídamente de su tosta da-. Me he estado preguntando un montón de cosas.

Las dos amigas terminaron en silencio su desayuno.

-Bella ¿ crees que Mike puede estar metido en algún lío? -preguntó Alice de pronto.

-¿Mike en un lío? Imposible.

-El mundo financiero está muy revuelto, Bella. Y tienes que admitir que, últimamente, Mike ha acelerado su búsqueda de clientes.

Bella miró el reloj de la cocina.

-Voy a llamar a Doug ahora mismo. Tengo que averiguar qué ha pasado -cogió rápidamente el telé fono y marcó un número, y enseguida tuvo en la línea al hombre que manejaba sus inversiones. Como ya se había imaginado, Doug no estaba muy contento de que alguien hubiera estado hablando sobre su cartera, y le prometió hacer algunas averiguaciones y llamarla tan pronto como tuviera las respuestas.

-Eres una chica lista -dijo Alice, aclarando su taza en el fregadero-. Me voy a dormir. Es horrible hacer turnos dobles. Se pierde la noción del tiempo.

-Y yo que pensaba que la pediatría era un chollo.

-Hay rachas mejores y peores como en todo, y ahora están todas las camas ocupadas -el teléfono empezó a sonar y Alice se acercó a la puerta-. Me voy. Oye Bella, si por casualidad Mike empezase a actuar como Atila, Rey de los Hunos, me llamas ¿de acuerdo? Dos mejor que una.

-No te preocupes Alice, puedo manejarlo.

-Al antiguo Mike, quizás. Pero este nuevo tipejo parece no tener nada que perder, hasta luego.

Bella asintió y cogió el auricular. Era Doug.

-Bueno Bella, ya está todo en orden -dijo con su voz áspera de fumador empedernido-. Roger estuvo de baja por enfermedad y un crío bastante bocazas se ocupó mientras de tu cartera. El muchacho supuso que no hacía nada malo hablando de tu cartera con Newton ya que los dos salian juntos. Ya le he dicho que aunque estuvierais casados no tenía por qué mencionarle tus inversiones, porque esa es una cuestión que te incumbe única y exclusivamente a ti.

Bella sonrió.

-No pierdes el tiempo ¿verdad?

-Hay que ir al grano. Prometo resultados a mi gente y hago todo lo necesario para conseguirlos. Y cuando su superior directo se entere de todo esto, mi bronca le va a parecer un paseo por el parque.

Bella dudó un instante antes de hacerle la pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza, pero cerró los ojos y se lanzó a ello..

-Doug, quiero que me hables con sinceridad. ¿Qué sabes del trabajo de Mike Newton en Trainor y Asociados? -un escalofrío recorrió su espalda-. Por favor Doug, quiero saberlo.

-Siempre y cuando no asesines al mensajero, te lo contaré. Se dice que ha intentado abarcar demasiado. Parece ser que ha perdido una cantidad importante del dinero de sus clientes, así que como imaginarás, no están muy contentos con él. La mayor parte lo han abandonado, y se comenta que no va a poder mantener esa situación durante mucho tiempo, y que si no trae nuevos clientes con saludables cuentas bancarias va a perder hasta la camisa.

-Y todo esto ha ocurrido recientemente -dijo con lentitud.

-Sí, en estos días.

Aquella oleada de cenas y fiestas, aquel afán por impresionarla mencionando nombres de personas im portantes... Había creído que simplemente intentaba interesarla por su trabajo. ¡Claro que intentaba intere sarla! Y a cambio quería recibir su cartera de inver siones.

-Gracias por tu sinceridad, Doug -dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Yo... supongo que no vas a seguir saliendo con él.

Bella apretó los dedos en el auricular. Había recibi do tantas sorpresas en aquella última semana que una más no debería afectarle demasiado, pero no podía evitarlo. El hombre que ella creía amar no era lo que había pensado. ¿Es que nunca iba a ser capaz de hacer una elección adecuada? Estaba empezando a dudar de sí misma, e incluso de Edward. ¿Y si resultaba tener también los pies de barro? ¿Y si había algo en su pasado, o incluso en su presente, que probase que no era lo que ella creía ver?

-No, no voy a verlo más -murmuró.

-¡Ya era hora de que recuperaras el sentido co mún! -exclamó Charlie.

Cuando colgó el auricular miró a su padre recrimi nándole su intervención.

-Está bien, ya han conseguido su propósito -dijo dejándose caer sobre una silla-. Supongo que estaran contentos.

Renée se acercó a ella y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo.

-No podemos estar contentos si tú estás tan triste, cariño. Pero es mejor que te hayas enterado a tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que hago para atraer siempre a los hombres equivocados? El primero era incapaz de dejar de perseguir otras mujeres y el segundo cree que mis inversiones son más fascinantes que yo.

-¿Y qué pasa con el doctor Cullen?

Las lágrimas empezaron a anegar sus ojos.

-Seguramente también hay algo malo en él que todavía no sé. Tiene que haberlo. Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-A la tercera va la vencida, cariño. Edward es un hombre maravilloso. Su tía Carmen dice que no tiene nada que ver con Felix o con Mike -explicó Renée-. No es culpa tuya, Bella. Esos hombres han intentado utilizarte porque los dos vieron la misma belleza en tu interior, y yo me alegro de que no pu dieran transformarte en alguien similar a ellos. Eres una superviviente, y lo vas a hacer bien. Sé que todo saldrá bien.

-Con ustedes dos apareciendo en cada esquina, supongo que no tengo elección ¿verdad? -levantó las manos en alto cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta-. ¿Y ahora qué? -lo único que de verdad deseaba era tener a mano una caja de aspirinas.

-A lo mejor no deberías abrir -dijo Renée que había percibido que los problemas estaban al otro lado de la puerta.

Pero Bella se levantó a regañadientes del sofá y abrió la puerta.

-Mike, antes de venir deberías haberme llamado por teléfono.

Su voz tensa dejaba claro que no deseaba verlo, aunque aquel podía ser un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para decirle que podía ir borrando su número de teléfono de su lista.

Mike entró en el apartamento.

-Ya lo he hecho y tú no te has molestado en devolverme la llamada, así que decidí venir a verte. ¿Estás sola?

-No es problema tuyo si yo estoy sola o no -contestó con voz glacial. Nunca le había visto tan despeinado. Parecía que no se hubiera afeitado o cam biado de ropa durante todo el fin de semana-. Mike, las cosas entre nosotros dos no funcionan, y creo que sería mejor que no volviéramos a vernos.

Ya lo había dicho. Y la verdad era que se sentía mucho mejor.

-Puedo ocuparme de que me transfieran tus inversiones tan pronto hayas firmado estos papeles -estaba actuando como si no hubiera oído nada, sacando varias hojas plegadas del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta-. Sólo tienes que firmar donde veas cruces de color rojo y podamos empezar a trabajar.

-¿Es que no me has oído? ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¿Y por qué iba yo a firmar ningún documento?

-Para que yo pueda ocuparme de tus inversiones, por supuesto.

-Yo nunca he dicho que pudieras ocuparte de mis inversiones.

Los músculos del rostro de Mike se tensaron enormemente.

-No creo que sea el momento propicio para que gastara bromas, Bella. Limítate a firmar estos papeles.

-Créeme, Mike, no estoy de broma. Es más, preferiría que te marcharas ahora mismo. Como ya te he dicho, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti -y abrió la puerta, invitándolo a salir.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que he hecho por ti presentándote a la gente adecuada?

-¡Nadie te lo ha pedido! –gritó-. Haz el favor de salir de mi casa antes de que pueda decir algo que los dos lamentemos después. Y créeme, estoy haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contenerme.

-No me marcharé hasta que no hayamos arreglado esto -dijo, avanzando hacia ella-. ¡Me lo debes!

-¡No te debo nada, estafador!

-¡Hijo de perra! -gritó Charlie.

-¡Quiero que salgas de mi casa ahora mismo! -gritó Bella a todo pulmón.

-¡No pienso permitir que te quedes con lo que es mío! -gritó él, agarrándola por un brazo.

La respuesta de Bella fue estridente y sonara al escupirle todos los insultos que se le venían a la boca y unos pocos más que Charlie le sugería, y de un tirón se soltó de su mano, propinándole un empujón que le hizo retroceder varios pasos. Con la rabia desfigurán dole el rostro, Mike avanzó hacia ella, pero Bella esta ba demasiado enfadada como para sentir miedo en plena batalla verbal.

-¡Déjala en paz, canalla! -gritó Renée, dándose media vuelta para azuzar a Suzie, que ya estaba bastante enfadada por todo aquel griterío. El animal saltó sobre Mike, clavándole las uñas por todas partes.

Mike gritó, defendiéndose como podía del ataque del animal.

-¡No le hagas daño a mi gata! -gritó Bella, lan zándose sobre él, a pesar del codazo que él le propinó en las costillas.

Con la puerta abierta y la batalla en pleno apogeo, no fue de extrañar que uno de los vecinos llamase a la policía. Cuando dos agentes uniformados aparecieron en la escena y separaron a los dos contendientes, Bella no pudo más que dar por terminada la refriega e intentar recuperar el aliento.

-¡Esta mujer me ha asaltado sin razón alguna! -gritó Mike al primer agente que entró en el aparta mento-. ¡Quiero que la encierren! -añadió, mientras con el pañuelo se rozaba con sumo cuidado los arañazos de la cara-. Y quiero que destruyan a esa gata. ¡Está loca! No me sorprendería que tuviese la rabia. ¡Exijo ver a un doctor ahora mismo!

-¡Serás hijo de perra! ¡Tú has sido quien ha venido a mi casa sin que nadie te invitase!

-Señorita, no ponga las cosas peor de lo que ya están -le advirtió el policía-. En primer lugar, vamos a que les curen -dijo, mirando primero el moretón que llevaba Bella en la mejilla y después a su compañero-. ¡Y nosotros que pensábamos que iba a ser un día tranquilo!

Una vez en la sala de urgencias del hospital, los agentes intentaron pacientemente aclarar los hechos mientras Mike esperaba que un médico le curase las heridas.

Bella estaba sentada en una silla cruzada de brazos, mirando con intenciones asesinas a Mike mientras él explicaba a los agentes que ella le había atacado sin que mediase provocación alguna de su parte.

-Deberías dedicarte a escribir historias de ciencia ficción, Mike -le dijo con una mueca-. Es el mejor cuento que he oído desde hace mucho tiempo.

-No ha estado en sus cabales desde que murieron sus padres -dijo él.

-Deja en paz a mis padres Mike o la próxima vez te rompo la crisma.

-¿Han visto cómo ella sola está probando lo que acabo de decirles?

-Puedo certificar que esta mujer es perfectamente estable.

Bella levantó los ojos al oír aquella voz tan familiar, y tras un gemido, se hundió aún más en su silla tapán dose la cara con las manos.

-Llévenme de una vez a la cárcel y acabemos con todo esto.

-Hola doctor -dijo uno de los oficiales saludando a Edward-. ¿Los conoce?

Edward asintió, pero la sonrisa se evaporó de los labios al ver el moretón de la mejilla de Bella.

-Este caballero ya ha acosado a la señorita Swan hace unos días.

-¡Quiero que la encierren! -continuaba Mike, sin prestar atención a las nubes de tormenta que se estaban formando con rapidez en los ojos de Edward.

El oficial arqueó las cejas mientras cruzaba unas palabras en voz baja con Edward.

Mike miró fijamente al doctor y de repente lo re conoció.

-Tú estabas con ella el sábado por la noche –dijo-. Esta mujer es una demente, y me alegro de no haberla pedido en matrimonio. Habría tenido de masiados problemas con ella incluso después de con vencerla de dejar esos dibujitos tan estúpidos y de deshacerse de ese animal del demonio. Hubiera llevado con gusto a esa gata al matadero -dijo, pero retroce dió cuando Bella empezó a gruñir.

-Newton, cálmate. Desgraciadamente los arañazos de gato pueden infectarse. ¿Te has puesto alguna inyección del tétano recientemente?

Mike se puso rígido.

-No me gustan las inyecciones.

-Pero ésta te va a encantar -dijo Edward, acercán dose con la jeringuilla en la mano-. Newton, nunca me has gustado. Eres un hipócrita de primera categoría y estoy seguro de que Bella ha actuado en defensa pro pia. Y ahora haz el favor de no enfadarme o podría clavar esta aguja accidentalmente en un músculo y, créeme, eso podría hacerte mucho daño.

Mike palideció con la amenaza, dio media vuelta y no dijo ni una palabra más.

** -0-**

Bella estaba repantingada en su silla, con las piernas extendidas y cruzadas. Ya era lo suficientemente desa gradable estar sentada junto a un policía, especialmen te cuando aquel agente no le quitaba la vista de encima en un hospital donde la conocía tanta gente, como para tener que soportar a ciertas personas que pasaron fren te a ella esbozando amplias sonrisas y haciendo co mentarios sobre la prisión de San Quintín.

-Sólo quiero que sepa que si asesino a alguien aquí mismo será un homicidio justificable -le dijo al oficial apretando los dientes.

Un par de piernas vestidas con pantalones verdes llegaron a la altura de sus ojos.

-Yo en tu lugar no lo haría después de lo que me ha costado convencer al oficial -dijo Edward con una nota divertida en la voz.

-Bueno, dime ¿qué es lo que has hecho por mí?

-He convencido a este amable oficial de que te deje bajo mi custodia, siempre y cuando tú prometas comportarte.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Randall Wisdom Linda**

* * *

**Capitulo Once**

-Éste ha sido uno de los días más vergonzosos de toda mi vida.

Bella acababa de tomar un sorbo de un café tan fuerte que hubiera podido resucitar a un muerto. Nunca hubiera creído que alguien podía hacer el café peor que su madre.

-Aún no puedo creer que Mike perdiera los papeles de esta forma -añadió.

-La desesperación puede obligar a ciertas personas a hacer cosas increíbles -contestó Edward, que había preferido no aventurarse con el café y estaba tomando un vaso de Coca-Cola. Deslizaba sus dedos lentamen te arriba y abajo de la copa, en un movimiento que a Bella no le hubiera importado sentir sobre su propia piel.

-Los policías no habían pensado arrestarme de verdad, o llevarse a Suzie ¿no? Sólo estaban protegiéndome.

-No, pero necesitaban que te calmes. ¿Sabes una cosa? Los gatos no contraen la rabia -sonrió feliz-. De todos modos, Mike necesitaba una inyección contra el tétano.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Odia las inyecciones.

Edward sonrió aún más.

-Ya lo sé.

-Me he enterado de que ha perdido mucho dinero y de que varios de sus clientes le han retirado sus inversiones. Su credibilidad está naufragando y está intentando por todos los medios conseguir clientes nuevos, pero sigo sin entender por qué ha pensado que hacerse cargo de mis inversiones iba a arreglar su si tuación. Mi cartera es insignificante comparada con las cuentas que él manejaba-. Y tras una breve pausa añadió-: Me pregunto...

-¿Qué?

-Me pregunto si Mike no habrá estado falseando las cuentas de sus clientes. Ya sabes, pasando dinero de una cuenta para pagar otra y ahora se ha quedado al descubierto y necesita dinero fresco para cubrir los agujeros.

-Esa acusación es muy seria, Bella.

-Y Mike es un jugador serio. Ahora que lo pienso, no me extrañaría nada que hubiera estado haciéndolo. Muchas veces se jactaba de las transacciones que ter minaba con éxito, y aunque no eran abiertamente ilegales, tampoco parecían excesivamente limpias. ¡Y pensar que yo había considerado en serio casarme con ese cretino! -exclamó, dándose una palmada en la frente.

El estómago de Edward parecía haber comenzado a secretar ácido ante la ida de ver a Bella casada con Mike.

-Hay mucha gente que no es lo que parece en público.

-Tú sí lo eres.

Consciente de las miradas curiosas que vagaban en dirección a ellos, contuvo sus manos, resistiéndose a la tentación de coger las de Edward.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó él, mirándola fijamen te.

-Tengo que fiarme de ti ya que ese policía me ha dejado bajo tu custodia. Dime una cosa, doctor ¿insis tió el policía en que mantuvieras tu custodia durante todo el día?

-Eso es negociable.

-Eso significaría veinticuatro horas al día -comento con voz ronca, sin apartar los ojos de él.

-Más o menos.

Bella sentía perfectamente la intensidad de su mira da sobre ella, aunque a decir verdad, hubiera preferido sentir algo más que su mirada. E inyectando un toque provocativo a su voz para que no sólo fuese ella la afectada por el cariz ambiguo de aquella conversación, añadió:

-Está bien, doctor: me pongo en sus manos.

-Excelente -contestó él sin apenas mover los la bios-. Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo -dijo, tras mirar el reloj de la pared.

Bella intentó disimular su contrariedad. ¡Después de aquel comentario era capaz de pensar en trabajar! ¿Qué tendría que hacer para conseguir la total atención de aquel hombre?

-Yo puedo coger un taxi para volver a casa -dijo, ocultando su disgusto al ponerse de pie al mismo tiem po que él. Caminó con rapidez a su lado en dirección al ascensor.

Él rodeó sus hombros con un brazo cuando giraron en una esquina y antes de que Bella pudiera reaccionar,

Edward prácticamente la arrastró dentro de un armario que resultó ser una especie de almacén lleno de estanterías con sábanas. Sus labios se curvaron en una per versa sonrisa que él apenas pudo apreciar con la escasa luz que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta. ¡Parecía que al final su conversación había surtido el efecto deseado!

-Cullen, eres un auténtico demonio, porque no estamos aquí para contar las sábanas ¿verdad?

-Nada más lejos de mi intención. Estoy seguro de que seremos capaces de encontrar alguna otra cosa en que entretenernos.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Bella se apartó ligeramente de él.

-No creo que deba ponértelo fácil.

-Recuerda que soy el encargado de tu custodia.

-Sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esto -dijo, haciendo un movimiento con el brazo que abarcaba toda aquella habitación.

Cuando él se movió hacia la izquierda, ella lo hizo hacia la derecha, pero al siguiente movimiento, él fue lo suficientemente hábil como para sujetarla por los brazos.

-Ya te tengo.

Bella no estaba en condiciones de discutir. Necesi taba imperiosamente sentir su piel bajo sus palmas para asegurarse de que todo aquello era real, y deslizó su mano bajo su camisa, acariciándole hasta donde podía alcanzar desde el escote de su ropa de médico. El olor a desinfectante de sus manos mezclado con un almizclado aroma de loción de afeitar invadió sus sen tidos. Era curioso para alguien que solía percibir las cosas a su alrededor por sus colores que los aromas estuvieran jugando un papel tan importante. Estaba tan cerca de él como era posible, pero aún quería más.

-Edward –murmuró cuando él levantó su camise ta-, ¿crees que éste es un buen sitio?

-¿Sabes de otro mejor? -preguntó él, mientras sus labios se insinuaban a lo largo de su cuello.

-Sí, mi apartamento -Edward se detuvo de gol pe-. Donde yo podré descolgar el teléfono, cerrar todas las puertas, y no tendremos que preocuparnos de que nadie nos moleste -concluyó casi sin respiración.

Edward apartó un poco la cabeza para mirarla.

-Has tenido una idea excelente, señorita Swan.

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo? Así podrías vigilarme mejor.

-Tan pronto como termine mi trabajo.

-Estaré esperándote.

Estaban tan ensimismados el uno en el otro cuando salieron del armario que no se dieron cuenta de que una figura los observaba desde el otro lado del corre dor con una sonrisa maliciosa en su atractivo rostro.

Bella se agarró de la mano de Edward.

-Vamos, Cullen, te prepararé algo en condiciones para cenar. ¡No puedo creerme la clase de comida que hay en esa cafetería! Me sorprende que no haya más enfermeras y médicos como pacientes en este hospital.

Edward y Bella se separaron en la sala de urgencias donde él le prestó algo de dinero para que pagara el taxi. Cuando llegó a su apartamento, tuvo que buscar al portero para que le abriera la puerta ya que no tenía su bolso, y temía que alguien la oyese llamar a sus padres muertos para que le abrieran la puerta. Cuando por fin entró, se encontró a sus padres dando vueltas por el salón.

-Hija ¿estás bien? -preguntó Renée-. No te llevaron a la cárcel ¿verdad? ¡Pobrecita mía! ¿Quieres una taza de té?

-Mamá, nunca me ha gustado el té. Lo único que me apetece es un cigarrillo.

-Pero el té te ayudará a calmarte.

-Si quisiera algo para calmarme, me tomaría una copa de brandy.

-Eso me parece mejor -dijo Charlie-. ¿Qué ha pasado con ese imbécil?

-Intentó que me arrestaran por asalto. Le oí decir que Suzie era una psicópata y que quería que la lleva ran al matadero -explicó, acariciando el lomo de su gata-. No es necesario que diga que Mike no volverá a entrar por esa puerta, aunque imagino que no querrá volver después de lo que ha pasado hoy.

-Él es el que debería estar en la cárcel -dijo Charlie.

-Cuéntanoslo todo, cariño -dijo Renée.

Bella les puso al corriente de todo lo que había ocurrido en el hospital, exceptuando el episodio del armario. No quería despertar falsas esperanzas en sus padres. Aunque en su interior supiese que se sentía atraída por Edward Cullen, también sabía que no estaba dispuesta a cometer un tercer error.

-Tengo -mucho trabajo atrasado -dijo, levantán dose del sofá y dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto de trabajo.

Mientras dibujaba, intentó dar formas en su cabeza a la idea que había estado urdiendo en el taxi, mientras el taxista le contaba un loco viaje en avión que había hecho recientemente.

Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, golpean do distraídamente sus dientes con el extremo del lápiz.

-¿Y si alguien volase desde Beverly Hills a Burbank? –murmuró-. Un ataúd con el cuerpo de una persona se pierde durante el viaje, y la viuda se queja a Fritzi del deplorable servicio de las líneas aéreas y de que necesita el cuerpo para poder organizar el funeral.

Acercó su silla al tablero de dibujo y rápidamente fue esbozando las ideas que fluían de su cabeza. Como siempre, su tira tendría un toque de fantasía y humor negro.

Una vez terminado el boceto se recostó en el res paldo de su silla, estirando sus doloridos músculos mientras supervisaba con orgullo su trabajo.

-Creía que usabas gafas para dibujar -comentó Charlie entrando en la habitación con un par de gafas de montura oscura y de gran tamaño.

-Se supone que sí -admitió ella-. Tengo la vista cansada, y cuando no las uso los ojos se me resienten. Gracias por traérmelas –dijo-. Tengo que terminar este dibujo hoy para poder enviarlo mañana por la mañana. Gracias a Dios voy bastante bien de tiempo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con el bueno del doctor Cullen?

Bella giró lentamente la silla para ponerse de frente a su padre.

-Lo viste en el hospital ¿no?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo he visto?

-Uno -comenzó, levantando el índice en el aire-: él tenia que trabajar hoy y está en urgencias. Dos: os llevaron a urgencias y aunque tú no nos dijiste nada sobre si le habías visto o no, yo estoy seguro de que sí. Tres: tus mejillas se pusieron bastante coloradas al hablar de tu estancia en el hospital, y esa no es la reacción normal de una mujer que ha estado a punto de ser arrestada por dar una paliza a un hombre que se lo merecía. Yo diría que no sólo te limitaste a salu dar al bueno de Cullen mientras estuviste allí. ¿Qué pasó, Bella?

-Papá, aunque me encanta tener una segunda oportunidad de volver a veros, tú y mamá no vais a quedaros mucho tiempo... Es injusto.

Charlie se acercó a poner la mano sobre su hombro.

-Tenemos una buena razón para estar aquí, hija.

-Ya sé que creéis que sí, pero... -intentaba en contrar las palabras adecuadas-... también tenéis que poneros en mi lugar. Habéis aparecido en escenas cuando yo había logrado superar en gran parte el tre mendo golpe de vuestra muerte... Y ahora tengo que hacerme nuevamente a la idea de volver a perderos.

-Bella, sé que todo esto no ha sido fácil para ti, pero tienes que entender que para nosotros tampoco lo ha sido. Sabemos que tarde o temprano tendremos que volver a dejarte, y esta vez será más duro. ¡Me alegro tanto de saber que te las arreglas bien! Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hija, y a veces tengo la impresión de que no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo. Me alegro de haber tenido la oportunidad de volver para ver lo bien que te van las cosas. Odio admitirlo, pero en el fondo de mi corazón tenía miedo de que una muerte tan repentina como la nuestra te desequilibrara un poco, aunque debería haber sabido que eso no podría ocurrirte. Al fin y al cabo, muchos de los genes que llevas dentro son míos.

Bella sonrió.

-¿Desequilibrarme? ¿Te refieres a volver a casa sin sentir ningún dolor por el treinta cumpleaños?

-¿No querrás decir borracha?

-No, mejor anestesiada.

Charlie se sonrió al recordarlo.

-Charlie, estás interrumpiendo el trabajo de Bella -le regañó Renée que llevaba un plato entre las ma nos con unas cosas negruzcas y redondas y un vaso de leche, que dejó junto a la mesa de Bella-. Te he hecho unas cuantas galletas de mi especialidad.

Bella y Charlie intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

-Me había olvidado de tus galletas, mamá.

Renée sonrió.

-Es una lástima que yo no pueda comer ninguna -dijo Charlie con una facilidad sospechosa, ganándo se una mirada de advertencia de su hija-. Disfrútalas tú, Bella -dijo, y tras besarla en la mejilla, salió de la habitación.

-Algo me dice que estaba burlándose de mi cocina -comentó Renée.

-Tonterías mamá, siempre nos ha encantado tu cocina -le dijo Bella, eligiendo la galleta más pequeña de entre las del plato.

Renée se dio una vuelta por el cuarto, examinando los dibujos que Bella coleccionaba. En un lugar hono rífico sobre su mesa de dibujo, estaba su primera tira publicada.

-Has trabajado muchísimo este año pasado -comentó-. Fritzi se ha hecho muy popular.

-Seguramente porque mucha agente ha sufrido en sus propias carnes unos viajes llenos de sucesos horri pilantes -dijo Bella, mordiendo cuidadosamente la galleta, precaución de la que se alegró al descubrir que estaba tan dura como una piedra.

Ya que no había tenido éxito alguno minutos antes con su padre, decidió probar suerte con su madre.

-Mamá, ha sido maravilloso volver a teneros aquí conmigo, pero ¿no echan de menos a vuestros amigos de ese sitio nuevo del que vienen?

Renée se acercó y la abrazó.

-Siempre tendré la oportunidad de volver a verlos, pero contigo nuestro tiempo es limitado, cariño.

-¿Cómo de limitado?

-Pues hasta que te veamos casada. Me gusta mucho Edward. Su tía Carmen dice que siempre ha sido un muchacho muy bien educado.

Bella cogió un suave pellizco de la mejilla de su madre.

-Mamá, ya estás haciéndolo otra vez.

-¿Haciendo el qué?

-Hablando de gente que está... está... ¡Bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir!

Renée se alisó distraídamente los pliegues del ves tido.

-Bella, cariño, te quiero muchísimo, pero a veces dices cosas un poco incoherentes. Tienes que com prender que algunos de vosotros tenéis dificultades para encontrar vuestro camino y entonces nosotros volvemos para ayudaros y ofreceros el consejo que necesitáis.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que Mike era un error ma yúsculo, y-me alegro de haberlo averiguado antes de haber llegado más lejos con él. Me parece bien que queráis verme casada de nuevo, pero ¿por qué esa obsesión de que me case con otro doctor, después de lo que pasó con el primero? Mamá, no hay más reme dio que asumirlo: los médicos no funcionan bien con migo.

-¿Ni siquiera Edward Cullen?

El recuerdo de lo que había pasado en el armario del hospital ruborizó sus mejillas.

-Es un hombre encantador, mamá, y cualquier mujer podría volverse loca por él, pero es demasiado bueno.

-¿Cómo puede ser alguien demasiado bueno?

-Pues muy fácil: sabes de sobra que yo soy una persona de carácter enérgico, y Edward es la clase de hombre que podría soportarme porque es una persona muy tranquila. No quiero decir que sea débil -se apresuró a puntualizar-, pero es un hombre tremen damente dulce.

-Y un hombre que ha sufrido a causa de una mujer enérgica. Aunque tú a veces te hayas comportado como una apisonadora, jamás has herido a nadie como esa mujer le hirió a él.

Bella sabía bastante poco del pasado amoroso de Edward, excepto lo que él le había contado, y se pre guntó cómo su madre habría podido recopilar esa in formación.

-¿Te sientes atraída por él?

Bella asintió.

-¿Puedo decirte que Edward Cullen me gusta?

-Puedes -contestó con una sonrisa-, porque ¿sabes una cosa? A mí también.

-¡Qué pasa, tigre! -exclamó una de las enferme ras, guiñándole un ojo a Edward al entregarle el infor me de un paciente.

Estaba tan ensimismado leyendo aquel informe que tardó un momento en coger el significado de aquellas palabras.

-¿Qué?

Pero para entonces la enfermera se alejaba ya, mo viendo las caderas y con una sonrisa en sus labios pintados de color melocotón.

-¡Eh, tú, canalla! -dijo Dennis, dándole una pal mada en la espalda-. Tengo que admitir que no creí que lo tuvieras.

-Tener ¿qué?

Dennis sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Lo que tenga que tener el que ha conseguido derrocar a nuestra engreída Bella. Estoy orgulloso de ti, tío -silbando se alejó por el corredor.

-¿Derrotar a nuestra engreída...?

Por fin saltó un clic en su cabeza. Alguien debía haberlos visto salir o entrar en el almacén. Y sólo había una persona que podría disfrutar de propagar aquel rumor por el hospital: Felix Sommers. Su primera intención fue ir a buscarlo y saltarle los dientes de un puñetazo. Pero un instante después lo pensó mejor. Esperaría. Los razonamientos fríos y calmados siem pre le habían funcionado bien y se aseguraría de que siguieran funcionando perfectamente en aquella oca sión.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho.

-Y nosotros que pensábamos que los armarios de sábanas eran territorio privado del viejo Felix -bromeó un doctor al pasar junto a Edward en el vestíbu lo-. Vamos a tener que poner un horario en alguna parte.

Edward era una persona que normalmente mantenía sus sentimientos escondidos y solía sacar su genio a relucir en contadas ocasiones, pero cuando lo hacía alcanzaba tintes de venganza.

Después de haber preguntado a un par de enferme ras, encontró a Felix en la cafetería y se dirigió dere cho hacia la mesa de esquina donde Sommers hablaba en voz baja con una estudiante de hermosos ojos.

-Discúlpanos un momento, por favor -dijo Edward entre dientes.

La estudiante de enfermería viendo el gesto tenso de Edward cogió precipitadamente su bandeja y de sapareció.

Felix Sommers era un médico de película: cabello rubio impecablemente peinado, rasgos atractivos y en canto suficiente para enardecer a las más escépticas.

-¿Ocurre algo, Cullen? -preguntó en tono amis toso, recostándose en el respaldo de su silla.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose en el borde de la mesa.

-Vamos a hablar claro, Sommers -dijo en voz baja-. Tus frívolas cacerías sexuales en este hospital ya son bastante insoportables, pero que te permitas arrastrar el nombre de una mujer inocente a tu altura, es francamente despreciable.

Felix no se dejó intimidar, sino que se echó a reír.

-Bella nunca ha sido inocente. Además, si hay alguna historia circulando por el hospital sobre voso tros dos ¿quién dice que he sido yo quién la ha pro pagado?

-Porque es la clase de historia que sólo tú disfru tarías propagando.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Cullen? ¿Es que no puedes soportar tu nueva reputación? Deberías sentirte hala gado. La mayor parte de los médicos solteros de este hospital han intentado salir con Bella, y tú has sido el único que ha sabido traspasar esa barrera suya de hielo -Felix sonrió-. El asunto es demasiado interesante como para mantenerlo en secreto. Bella, mi remilgada ex-mujer, en una posición comprometedora en un ar mario de ropa limpia con nuestro probo e intachable doctor Cullen. ¡Así que Bella! ¿Eh? A decir verdad, no creo que estés muy en tus cabales.

Edward se inclinó aún más sobre la mesa.

-Eres escoria, Sommers -dijo con los dientes apretados-. Pero déjame advertirte algo: si vuelvo a oír algo sobre Bella Swan y yo, te haré una cirugía plástica de urgencia en esa cara tuya para que ninguna mujer en sus cabales vuelva a acercarse a ti. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

Felix pareció encogerse bajo la intensidad de la mirada de Edward.

-Perfectamente bien, doctor.

-Y no olvides que si quieres guerra, la tendrás.

Los músculos del rostro de Felix se tensaron.

-Tengo oídos y te he oído perfectamente bien.

-Pues es una pena que no lo pensaras cuando echabas tu lengua a paseo en lugar de mantener tu boca cerrada.

Felix y unos cuantos testigos interesados en su conversación, vieron a Edward salir de allí.

-¿Puede saberse qué estáis mirando? -gritó Felix furioso, levantándose de su silla que cayó estrepitosa mente al suelo. Y sin molestarse en retirar la bandeja de su mesa, salió de la cafetería con una sola cosa en mente: Edward Cullen acababa de convertirse en su enemigo.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Randall Wisdom Linda**

**Chicas hermosas hoy terminamos de esta magnifica historia, Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, y alertas y muchas mas por sus review.**

**Este capitulo fue Beteado por Mia Cullen Swan, que me hace la vida mucho mas sencilla y yo se la hago mas difícil jeje**

* * *

**Capitulo Doce**

-¿Que ha hecho qué? -exclamó Bella, dejándose caer sobre el sofá sin apartar los ojos de Alice.

-He dicho que Edward Cullen arrinconó a Félix en la cafetería del hospital y los dos tuvieron una conver sación acalorada. Ninguno va a soltar prenda de lo que ocurrió, pero tú y yo sabemos que tiene que ver con tigo -explicó Alice, que había llegado a casa de Bella unos minutos antes diciéndole que había habido un auténtico espectáculo en el hospital, y que la pena era que nadie conocía la historia entera.

-Así que nuestro buen doctor le ha pisado bien el cuello a ese idiota de Félix ¿eh? -comentó Renée.

-¿Quieres callarte? -espetó Bella.

-¿Qué? -Alice la miraba como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

Aquello de que a los fantasmas no los pudiera ver más que una persona, era un fastidio.

-Nada. No puedo creerme que Edward haya ame nazado a Félix. No es propio de él.

Aunque, a decir verdad, últimamente le estaba dan do bastantes sorpresas. Tenía la impresión de saber cuál había podido ser el tema de aquella conversación. Aunque habían sido cuidadosos al entrar y salir del armario, sería una triste coincidencia que Félix hubie ra pasado por allí en aquel preciso instante.

Alice se sentó en el borde del sofá, deseosa de con társelo todo.

-Puedo proporcionarte una excelente razón para que lo haya hecho. Félix ha hecho correr la voz de que los ha visto a ti y al doctor Cullen salir de uno de los armarios de ropa limpia, y todo el mundo sabe que los considera de su exclusiva propiedad.

Bella cerró los ojos, gimiendo.

-¿Qué te apuestas a que Edward le amenazó con partirle la cara si se atrevía a decir algo más sobre ustedes dos? Cuando hablaba con Félix parecía que iba a comérselo. Edward es la comidilla de todo el hospital. Hay un montón de enfermeras dispuestas a sacarte las entrañas si con ello pueden acercarse a él.

Bella volvió a cerrar los ojos. Entre su larga amistad con Alice y su matrimonio con Félix conocía bien a la gente del hospital.

-¡Edward estaba dispuesto a batirse por ti, Bella! -insistió Alice, y después suspiró-. Yo desearía que un hombre hiciera eso por mí, pero tengo que confor marme con que me abran la puerta.

-Quizás se estaba limitando a defender su propia reputación. Al fin y al cabo es nuevo en el hospital.

-En ese caso habría arrinconado a Félix en un callejón oscuro y no en medio de la cafetería a la vista de todo el mundo -puntualizó Alice con exaspera ción-. Bella, ese hombre está loco por ti -y tras un dramático suspiro, añadió-. ¿Y por qué yo no puedo encontrar un hombre como ése?

-¡Pero si casi no nos conocemos! -discutió Bella.

-Creo que os conocéis lo bastante bien como para encerraros juntos en un armario, porque supongo que es cierto ¿no?

-¡Odio tener amigas lógicas! -exclamó Bella.

-Lo que odias es oír la verdad.

-Me gustaría mucho saber qué pasó en ese dichoso armario -dijo Charlie.

-¡No voy a contarte lo que pasó en el armario! -gritó Bella.

-Me lo temía -gimió Alice, ajena a la razón de la inquietud de su amiga.

-Todo esto es culpa de ellos –musitó-. Fueron ellos quienes empezaron todo este jaleo y ahora soy yo quién tiene que arreglarlo. Pero no me importa. No estoy dispuesta a soportar ni un truco más -y dándo se la vuelta hacia Alice, le explicó-: Volvieron el día de mi cumpleaños porque no quería que me casara con Mike.

-Bella, no va a creerte -le recordó Charlie con un suspiro de preocupación-. Ya sabes lo lógica que es Alice. Se dio cuenta de que Santa Claus no era real cuando tenía cuatro años y dejó de creer en el Raton cito Pérez cuando tenía sólo tres.

-No me importa. Necesito hablar de ello -con testó Bella sin dejar de pasearse-. No es justo que sólo pueda verlos y oírlos yo -y tirando la almohada al suelo, se subió encima y pataleó-. ¿Por qué no tendré al menos hermanas o hermanos para soportarlos entre todos? ¡Pero si ni siquiera creía en fantasmas hasta que aparecieron!

-Bella ¿de qué estás hablando? -gritó Alice.

-¿De qué crees que voy a estar hablando? ¡Mis padres han estado viviendo aquí desde el día de mi cumpleaños y se niegan a marcharse!

-Tus padres están muertos, Bella -contestó Alice con una expresión triste en los ojos.

-Yo lo sé, y tú lo sabes. ¡Demonios! ¡Incluso ellos lo saben! Pero eso no les ha impedido poner mi vida patas arriba. Están aquí porque dicen que quieren que me case con el hombre adecuado, y ahora mismo su primer candidato es Edward Cullen.

-Ya lo has tenido que hacer -murmuró Charlie.

-Cariño, tu padre tiene razón. Jamás te creerá -añadió Renée.

-No me importa. Necesitaba soltarlo. Me importa un bledo que llame a los de la bata blanca -y volvién dose a su amiga, añadió-: Crees que estoy loca ¿ver dad? O que es una repercusión del golpe que me di en la cabeza. ¡Pues no! Mis padres han vuelto en forma de fantasmas porque querían evitar que me casase con Mike, y sólo Suzie y yo podemos verlos.

-Bella, esto es muy serio. Últimamente has estado aguantando mucha presión. Quizás necesites hablar con alguien...

-Ya estoy hablando contigo. Piénsalo por un mo mento -le imploró-. Tú conoces a mi madre tan bien como yo. ¿Es que lo que te cuento no es algo que ella sería capaz de hacer?

Alice se quedó pensativa un instante.

-Mi madre también lo habría hecho -dijo al fin-. Habría sido capaz de volver para conseguir que me divorciara, pero Bella, lo que me estás contando es imposible. Los fantasmas no existen.

-¿Quién dice que no? -le desafió-. Hay un montón de fenómenos que no podemos comprender. ¿Quién te dice que no hay una forma para que la gente que ha fallecido pueda volver y cuidar de los seres a los que quiere?

-Has hecho una buena exposición de los hechos -le felicitó Charlie, sentándose en el sofá-. Si yo no creyera en los fantasmas, ahora sí creería.

Bella inspiró aire profundamente. A pesar de que hubiera querido contestar a su padre, no lo hizo. Alice ya tenía bastantes complicaciones intentando com prenderla como para empeorar las cosas hablándole al sofá.

-Bella, tienes que controlarte -le dijo Alice.

-¿Crees que ayudaría si cogiera una almohada? Ella la vería simplemente flotar en el aire -sugirió Renée.

-No, mamá. La darías un susto de muerte -con testó Bella.

-Si estás hablando de mí, ya estoy bastante asus tada -contestó Alice, mirando con recelo por encima de su hombro como si temiese que un monstruo de dientes afilados pudiera salir de detrás del sofá y agarrarla.

-Piénsalo, Alice. ¿Alguna vez he hecho yo una locura como ésta? Yo soy la primera en admitir que he hecho unas cuantas locuras en mi vida ¿pero alguna vez he tenido un delirio como éste?

-Muy bien, Bella, pero escúchame: ya sé que has tenido un montón de sorpresas últimamente y que has tenido muchísimo trabajo, pero quizás deberías tran quilizarte un poco, descansar y hablar con alguien -Alice mostraba una auténtica preocupación en sus ojos y en su tono de voz-. Cariño, yo soy la primera en saber lo mucho que echas de menos a tus padres, y que la forma en que murieron... bueno, no fue justo. Pero engañarte pensando que han vuelto no es la for ma adecuada de sobreponerte, especialmente después de todo lo que has tenido que pasar estos días. Quiero que tengas siempre presente que yo estoy a tu lado y si necesitas hablar no tienes más que llamarme. Y por favor, no le digas a nadie más nada de todo esto ¿de acuerdo? Quizás no pudieran comprenderlo.

Y tras besarla en la mejilla, se marchó.

-Lo siento, cielo, pero sabíamos que no iba a creerte -dijo Charlie.

-No es justo que no te haya creído -protestó Renée-. Al fin y al cabo, es tu mejor amiga y sabe que no eres una mentirosa.

-También sabe que he sufrido una conmoción hace nada y cree que eso y el estrés me han hecho perder la cabeza. ¡Claro! -Bella se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo hacia la cocina- ¡Las galletas! -y con el plato en la mano salió corriendo a la escalera.

-¿Qué tienen que ver mis galletas con todo esto? -preguntó Renée confundida.

-Tu receta de galletas es muy especial. Alice las reconocerá inmediatamente.

Diez minutos más tarde, Bella entraba de nuevo, más desilusionada que nunca.

-Por qué ha creído que yo iba a hacer unas galletas como éstas, es algo que no comprenderé jamás -mur muró mientras llevaba el plato a la cocina.

-Hay algunas cosas que las personas de mente lógica no pueden comprender -le dijo Charlie, abra zándola-. Y los fantasmas son una de esas cosas.

-Vuelvo al trabajo -dijo Bella que sentía una ne cesidad imperiosa de estar sola para poder lamerse las heridas.

-Todo sería mucho más fácil si ese médico encan tador y ella estuviesen juntos -comentó Renée-. Carmen está convencida de que él se siente muy atraído por ella. Me ha dicho que es su sobrino favorito.

-Bueno, Carmen también ha llegado a pensar que ese idiota de su hijo era la reencarnación de Charles de Gaulle -puntualizó Charlie.

-Lo único que pensaba es que tenía sus mismos ojos, Charlie, nada más.

**-0-**

«Esto es una locura, Cullen».

Edward estaba de pie frente al portal de Bella, con las manos en los bolsillos.

«Lo único que tiene que hacer es entrar y coger el ascensor. Ya lo has hecho otras veces. No hay razón para que te sientas incómodo».

Pero en realidad sí que la había. Al principio había considerado a Bella Swan meramente como una mu jer atractiva, un poco chiflada quizás, pero alguien en cuya compañía se sentía a gusto. Pero ahora... aquella mujer se había metido dentro de él y no quería dejarla marchar.

«Vamos, sube » siguió diciéndose a sí mismo. «Ten el valor de averiguar si lo que ocurrió en el hospital fue simplemente una fiebre pasajera. Asegúrate de que no estaba intentando demostrar nada. Andrea pudo ha berte dicho que no eras un romántico, pero Bella no parece verlo de la misma forma. ¡Ánimo!»

Y poniendo un pie detrás de otro se limitó a no volver a pensar hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta de Bella. Extendió una mano para pulsar el timbre.

El rostro de Bella pareció gratamente sorprendido al abrir la puerta.

-Edward, no te esperaba tan pronto -dijo, cogién dole de la mano para invitarle a pasar.

Edward echó una mirada de aprobación a la enorme camiseta negra y roja y a los pantalones negros que Bella llevaba puestos.

-Bueno, doctor -contestó ella, rodeándole por la cintura con sus brazos y mirándolo-, sea usted muy bien venido. Al fin y al cabo fui yo quién te invitó a venir aquí cuando terminases de trabajar ¿no?

Edward no estaba dispuesto a rechazar aquella invi tación, y enmarcando el rostro de Bella con las manos la besó en los labios. Fue el beso hambriento de un hombre que recordaba las caricias sensuales de horas atrás en un armario oscuro, y envolvió su cuerpo con los brazos, apretándola contra él.

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto enfrente de nosotros -protestó Charlie-. Renée ¿te has fija do dónde tiene ese hombre la mano?

-Cállate, cariño -contestó Renée.

-¡Fuera! -murmuró Bella sin apartarse ni un mi límetro de Edward.

-¿Mmm?

Edward no estaba seguro de haber oído bien.

-Estoy hablando con la gata.

-No puedo creer que mi hijita sea capaz de hacer esta clase de cosas.

-Vámonos Charlie. Necesitan intimidad -insistió Renée.

-¿Estás de broma? ¿Quién sabe lo que podría ocurrir si nos vamos?

-Eso es exactamente lo que tiene que ocurrir.

Bella no tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber que sus padres habían desaparecido.

Suspiró de placer cuando Edward descubrió los bo tones de su camisa y el broche de su sujetador. El aire fresco endureció sus pezones justo antes de que las palmas cálidas de él los cubrieran, causando un dolor agudo y placentero dentro de ella. Las palabras que Edward susurraba a su oído eran oscuras, la clase de cosas que se decían entre antiguos amantes y no entre dos personas que hasta aquel momento no habían compartido secretos íntimos.

Bella, que normalmente procedía con cautela, sintió como si las caricias de Edward la hubieran envuelto en llamas.

-Me gustaría poder decir que estamos yendo de masiado deprisa -dijo Bella con voz ronca, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado al sentir que los labios de Edward habían alcanzado la base de su cuello.

-¿Pero? -preguntó él con un hilo de voz.

-Pero me temo que en lo que a ti se refiere no soy capaz de pensar con demasiada claridad.

La respiración de Bella se hizo más intensa cuando los dedos de Edward exploraron su piel.

-¿Quieres que me pare?

Bella había estado pensando en arrancarle la ropa a tiras allí mismo.

-¿Estás de broma? Aunque no me importaría nada que nos pusiéramos algo más cómodos.

-¿Como por ejemplo?

-Como en mi habitación. Hay una cama estupen da allí donde podríamos tumbarnos. Desde luego no tiene el ambiente del armario del hospital, pero tiene sábanas limpias y luz suave.

-¿Estás segura? Esto podría complicarse, Bella. ¿Estás preparada para eso? Preparada para lo que dirán los otros cuando sepan que somos una pareja, o quizás para lo que Sommers pueda inventar. No importa las ganas que tenga de tirarme en esa cama contigo y hacerte el amor durante los próximos siete días, pero quiero pensar en lo que eso implica. No suelo tomar las cosas a la ligera -Edward le besaba suavemente los párpados mientras hablaba-. Deberías haber sabido que iba a tener problemas cuando abriste esos ojazos marrones tuyos en urgencias. Yo era un tipo dispuesto a no vivir nada más que para su trabajo, pero perdí el norte cuando apareciste en mi vida.

-Yo estaba inconsciente cuando aparecí en tu vida.

-Eso no importa. Fueron esos ojos tuyos y esa boca magnífica los que me dejaron a mí sin sentido -Edward trazaba sus propias líneas sobre los hombros de Bella y sobre sus senos, pasando alrededor de sus pezones sin rozarlos, lo que les hacía endurecer aún más-. Quiero que te des cuenta de lo que ocurrirá después de esta noche, porque tengo el presentimiento de que después de que hagamos el amor no voy a ser capaz de dejarte marchar.

-Edward -susurró Bella con una voz terriblemen te seductora-. Si dentro de los cinco próximos minu tos no tomas la decisión de terminar lo que has empe zado, estoy dispuesta a rasgarte tu ropa y a retenerte como mi prisionero como mínimo durante un mes.

Bella levantó el polo de Edward hasta las axilas como ejemplo de lo que acababa de decir, para después ju guetear con sus pezones oscuros, que se erizaron con sus caricias.

-¿Hay posibilidad de que me des la libertad bajo palabra? -murmuró él.

-Ninguna.

-Entonces aceptaré el castigo como un hombre.

-¡Adelante! -exclamó Bella, soltándose de sus brazos y haciéndole gestos de que la siguiera.

Cuando llegaron a la cama, Edward se detuvo con un pensamiento sereno.

-Bella, no tengo nada que ponerme, si tú no estás protegida.

-Ya me he ocupado de todo, doctor -contestó ella, sonriendo.

Bella no quería hablar. Sólo quería perderse dentro de aquel hombre durante los próximos cien años.

Los pensamientos de Edward corrían paralelos a los de ella. Se estaba preguntando cuánto tiempo podrían estar escondidos del resto del mundo sin que nada ni nadie los estorbase.

Las palabras que ambos musitaban eran suaves y amorosas, y las caricias cada vez menos ambiguas a medida que los dos aprendían lo que al otro le gustaba más. Ninguno de los dos era dominador, ya que am bos compartían la magnitud de algo con lo que ni siquiera se habían atrevido a soñar, y cuando oyeron resonar sus voces en la habitación, supieron que sus vidas ya no volverían a ser las mismas.

Bella no se había dado cuenta de que se había que dado dormida hasta que no abrió los ojos y se encon tró con la habitación a oscuras. Echó un vistazo al reloj y confirmó sus sospechas. Hubiera deseado doblar los brazos bajo la cabeza y ronronear como un gato satis fecho, pero se resistió a la necesidad. No quiso mover ni un músculo por miedo a despertar al hombre que dormía junto a ella.

-Demasiado bueno para ser verdad -susurró para sí misma.

-Pues créeme, es verdad.

Bella se inclinó para besarlo en los labios.

-No quería despertarte.

Edward abrió un ojo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hemos dormido? Esta vez, quie ro decir.

Bella no pudo evitar que el rubor tiñese sus mejillas con aquel comentario.

-Una hora más o menos. Y antes media hora -frotó su nariz contra la de él-. Eres insaciable, doctor. ¿Qué clase de vitaminas tomas?

-Creo que tiene más que ver con la compañía que con la alimentación.

Edward rodeó su cuello con un brazo y la acercó a él, pero algo distrajo su atención.

-¿Estás cocinando algo?

Bella arrugó la nariz antes de hacer una mueca horrorosa.

-¡No puedo creerlo!

Librándose de los brazos de Edward saltó de la cama, agarrando lo primero que encontró y metiéndo selo por la cabeza. De dos zancadas llegó a la cocina, donde las tostadas francesas de Renée desprendían espirales de humo desde el tostador.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?

-Pensé que no era mala idea hacerte el desayuno. Así no te tendrías que molestar -explicó Renée, mi rando al tostador con el ceño fruncido-. No entiendo qué ha podido pasar. Ese tostador suele saltar a tiempo.

-No lo entiendes -dijo Bella, moviéndose con nerviosismo-. Yo... esto... no estoy sola -¿cómo iba a explicarles a sus padres que tenía un hombre en su habitación? Aunque no eran unos mojigatos, tampoco podía imaginárselos aceptando a su hija como «una mujer perdida» que arrastraba a un hombre a su cama-. No estoy sola -repitió.

-Cariño, no hemos nacido en la Edad Media -protestó Renée-. Hemos dado por sentado que ese médico tan agradable estaba contigo. Precisamente por eso había decidido prepararte mis tostadas france sas, así que no te preocupes de nada.

Bella miró fijamente aquellas rebanadas negruzcas y el humo que se escapaba por la ventana abierta.

-¿Todo va bien? -preguntó Edward desde la puer ta de la cocina, con los pantalones puestos pero sin abrochar-. Desayuno achicharrado ¿verdad?

-Bella, has el favor de informar a este hombre de que mis desayunos son famosos -dijo Renée algo molesta.

-Infames diría yo -musitó Charlie en voz baja antes de besar a su mujer a modo de disculpa.

-Cuando conecté el tostador no me di cuenta de que ya había algo dentro -improvisó Bella.

-Vaya una salida, Bella. Hubiera sido más creíble que le dijeras que el fantasma de tu madre ha hecho el desayuno -comentó Charlie.

Bella se dio media vuelta y pasó los brazos alrede dor del cuello de Edward.

-Tengo una idea estupenda. ¿Qué te parecería si te llevase a desayunar fuera?

-Yo tengo una idea mejor -contestó él, susurran do algo al oído de Bella que la hizo enrojecer.

-Me gusta más tu idea que la mía -susurró Bella cuando él mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja-, siempre y cuando todos los huéspedes no invitados a la fiesta salgan de la habitación.

-Tu gata está en el salón, así que estamos a salvo.

-¿Es que este hombre no tiene otra cosa en la mente? -protestó Charlie-. ¿Qué tal un poquito de conversación?

-Como si tú no hubieras intentado hacer lo mismo cuando tú y yo salíamos juntos -le recordó Renée.

Pero Bella ya no les escuchaba. Sólo sabía que el doctor Cullen tenía unas manos maravillosas... y una boca... y unos dientes... y...

**-0-**

Edward necesitaba dormir. Largas horas de sueño. Los párpados le pesaban toneladas. Y eso que sólo había trabajado una hora de su turno. Ojalá le esperase una noche tranquila y pudiese echarse a dormir en la sala de médicos.

-Tienes un aspecto horrible -dijo Dennis mirán dolo fijamente.

-Gracias por el cumplido -contestó él.

-A ver Edward ¿de dónde te han salido esas ojeras? -le preguntó mientras caminaban por uno de los corredores-. ¿Te tiene levantado hasta tarde?

Edward se acercó a la máquina de café y se sirvió una taza, suspirando aliviado tras el primer sorbo.

-Me he puesto al día con las revistas médicas -mintió.

Dennis se había enterado del episodio de la cafetería, y creyó mejor no insistir. Aunque nadie había escuchado la conversación entre Edward y Félix, todos sabían que tenía que ver con Bella, y aunque sentía la misma curiosidad que los demás, no se atrevió a pre guntar.

-Cafeína ¡bebida de los dioses! -entonó, deján dose caer sobre un sofá tapizado en un plástico que simulaba piel y que había conocido mejores días-. ¿Sabes? Se dice por ahí que han vuelto a recortar el presupuesto extra que nos iba a permitir contar con médicos y enfermeras nuevos. Si tuviera un par de narices, me iría a la medicina privada antes de que empecemos otra vez a doblar turnos. Y si tú fueras un poco más listo, harías lo mismo.

-La medicina traumatológica no es precisamente una especialidad para la práctica privada, Dennis -contestó, sirviéndose otra taza.

-No, pero podrías pensar en cirugía o en medicina general.

-No creo que ése sea mi estilo -bromeó Edward.

Dennis se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los bra zos sobre las rodillas.

-Anoche un crío que se había puesto hasta las cejas de droga me sacó una navaja y si no soy rápido me abre de lado a lado como a un melón. Tiene que haber algo mejor en esta cochina vida y quiero en contrarlo.

A Edward no le hacía ninguna gracia perder a un colega con talento como Dennis, aunque aquella no fuese la primera vez que le sucedía a lo largo de los años. La medicina privada ofrecía mucho más dinero y los horarios no eran tan descabellados.

-Entonces te deseo buena suerte en tu búsqueda.

Dennis lo miró un instante y decidió correr el riesgo

-¿Separarás mi cabeza de mi tronco si menciono el nombre de Bella?

-Hazme un favor, Dennis. No metas a Bella en todo esto.

Dennis leyó perfectamente su mensaje, e imaginó que lo que estaba ocurriendo entre Edward y Bella era la clase de información por la que Félix pagaría lo que fuese. Afortunadamente, a Dennis le gustaba Edward más que Félix. Y con una sonrisa de inocencia pre guntó:

-¿Bella? ¿Quién es ésa?


	13. Capitulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Randall Wisdom Linda**

**Chicas hermosas hoy terminamos de esta magnifica historia, Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, y alertas y muchas mas por sus review.**

**Este capitulo fue Beteado por Mia Cullen Swan, que me hace la vida mucho mas sencilla y yo se la hago mas difícil jeje**

* * *

**Capitulo Trece**

-Bella, por favor, tienes que escucharme. Todo lo que te pido es que asistas a un coctel. Unas cuantas horas de tu tiempo, nada más.

-No.

-Está bien. Sólo una hora.

-Simón sabes perfectamente bien qué pienso sobre esas dichosas fiestas con un montón de gente de pie, manteniendo conversaciones insustanciales y compi tiendo a ver quién puede beber más sin parecer borra cho. Es algo que no me va.

Bella hablaba sin levantar la vista de los documentos que su agente le había puesto delante para firmarlos. Siempre confiaba en él, pero le gustaba saber exacta mente qué estaba firmando.

El hombre sentado frente a ella se enjugaba el sudor de su calvicie con un pañuelo.

-Bella, cariño, esa gente paga un montón de dinero por tus tiras, y es lógico que quieran conocer al cere bro que se esconde tras Fritzi.

-Simón, te dije al principio de nuestra relación que no estaba dispuesta a hacer política ni a mezclarme con los clientes cada vez que ellos chasquearan los dedos. Si les gusta mi trabajo, me parece estupendo. Si hay una cena de negocios, asistiré encantada, pero no quie ro saber nada de fiestecitas. No estoy dispuesta a so portar a cualquier idiota de la oficina principal que pretenda decirme que el dinero que pagan por mi tira incluye cierto tiempo en privado conmigo.

Y dicho esto, le tendió los papeles firmados a Si món, que él guardó en el portafolios abierto sobre el sofá. La había llamado aquella misma mañana diciéndole que iba a estar por los alrededores y que no le importaba acercarle los documentos a casa para que ella no tuviese que ir a la oficina.

-Y si no recuerdo mal -insistió Bella-, la prime ra vez que me hablaste de este tema mencionaste una cena con varios miembros del sindicato, y no un coctel.

-Han cambiado de opinión –murmuró-. Pensa ron que una fiesta más informal ayudaría a la gente a conocerse.

Bella arqueó las cejas con marcada incredulidad.

-¿Informal? Simón, para ser un hombre tan astuto como eres en los negocios, eres un completo inocente en lo que se refiere a estos asuntos. Está bien -con cedió al fin ante la expresión de Simón completamente desilusionada-. Iré. Pero seguramente llevaré a al guien conmigo y no esperes que nos quedemos mucho rato.

Él se puso de pie rápidamente, cogiendo al mismo tiempo su portafolios.

-En cuanto tenga los detalles sobre la fiesta, te los haré llegar.

-Date por contento con mi promesa de compor tarme bien -comentó Bella, sonriendo beatíficamente.

-Gracias a Dios -murmuró él mientras se acercaba a la puerta-. Con que te limites a no vaciar el contenido de tu copa sobre los que pagan, me confor maré. La última cuenta del tinte fue monstruosa.

-Si no saben guardarse las manos en los bolsillos, se lo merecen.

-¿Quiénes no saben guardarse las manos en los bolsillos? -preguntó Charlie cuando Simón se hubo marchado.

-Algunos de los miembros del sindicato, pero afortunadamente con una vez fue más que suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que habían hecho una elección equivocada.

-Me alegro de que sepas cuidar de ti misma.

-Charlie, Bella lleva ya viviendo sola mucho tiem po, y sabe perfectamente cómo protegerse -le recor dó Renée-. ¿Vas a invitar a Edward a que vaya con tigo a la fiesta? -preguntó esperanzada.

Antes de contestar, Bella se estudió detenidamente las uñas.

-Si es que esa noche está libre. Le daría la oportu nidad de conocer mi mundo, pero no se os ocurra intervenir en el asunto. No quiero que se sientan ofen didos, pero los dos ya me han creado suficientes problemas estas semanas.

-¿Nosotros?

-Sí, ustedes.

Renée se sentó en el sofá, estudiando los pliegues de la falda que odiaba.

-Bella, sabes perfectamente que no podemos salir de este apartamento -reprochó a su hija-. Eso for maba parte de las condiciones de nuestra venida aquí.

-¿Parte de las condiciones? -repitió Bella-. ¿Es que hay más cosas en este abracadabra? Ya, ya veo -masculló al ver la expresión de sus rostros-. Otro secreto profesional ¿verdad? No sé cómo lo habéis hecho, pero tengo la convicción de que habéis tenido algo que ver con todo lo que me ha ocurrido última mente fuera de aquí, y estoy decidida a averiguar cómo os las habéis arreglado.

Charlie estaba entretenido saltando de un canal a otro de televisión buscando deportes, cuando algo lla mó su atención en el canal de noticias CNN.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno –exclamó-. He aquí al guien recibiendo lo que se merece. ¿De qué color es el uniforme de las cárceles ahora?

Bella desvió su mirada hacia la pantalla, y con los ojos abiertos de par en par vio cómo la cámara enfo caba una oficina donde una figura que le resultaba familiar, vestida con un traje de diseño italiano y con las manos sujetas por unas esposas, era arrestado por dos detectives de la policía. Cuando el prisionero se dio cuenta de la presencia de las cámaras, levantó sus manos en un intento de ocultar su identidad, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-«Mike Newton, de la prestigiosa firma de inver sores Trainor y Asociados de la ciudad de Los Ánge les, ha sido arrestado esta mañana sospechoso de frau de y malversación de fondos, cargos a los que se aña dirá el de resistencia a la justicia» -entonó la voz monótona del presentador del informativo-. «Cuan do los oficiales de policía entraron en su oficina, Newton les gritó que no tenían derecho a irrumpir allí a intentó golpearles con los puños, por lo que uno de los agentes resultó con la nariz rota y un ojo morado. Hasta que pueda realizarse una auditoría, no se dis pondrá de información sobre el número de clientes que habrán sufrido las consecuencias de los juegos económicos de Newton».

Bella se sentó frente al televisor. En realidad aquella noticia no le sorprendía lo más mínimo, especialmente tras su última confrontación con Mike. Ahora com prendía su desesperación por hacerse con sus inversio nes. Seguramente necesitaba dinero fresco para reem plazar lo que había robado de otras cuentas, y Bella cabeceó lentamente, entristeciéndose al pensar cómo un hombre con su experiencia financiera podía haberse rebajado de aquella manera sólo para conseguir dinero.

-Es el trabajo de un hombre con ansia de poder y que ha intentado conseguirlo utilizando el dinero de sus clientes -explicó Charlie-. Identificaba dinero con poder, y con el tiempo he intentado hacer cual quier cosa para conseguirlo.

Bella dio un brinco cuando sonó el teléfono, y es peró que el contestador registrase el mensaje antes de decidirse a levantar el auricular.

-Señorita Swan, soy Lyle Wright de _Los Ange les Times. _Me gustaría hablar con usted sobre Mike Newton y su reacción ante el arresto de hoy.

Y tras dejar un número de teléfono dónde ponerse en contacto con él, colgó.

Apenas se había desconectado el contestador, cuan do el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-Bella, soy Edward. ¿Has visto las noticias?

Bella salió a todo correr hacia el teléfono.

-Hola Edward, sí, acabo de verlas -dijo casi sin respiración-. Me temo que se ha cavado un agujero de donde no le va a resultar fácil salir.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Los periodistas han dicho que intentarán ponerse en contacto contigo para saber tu opinión -dijo él, con la preocupación claramente reflejada en la voz.

-Me guste o no, tendré que responder a sus pre guntas, pero quiero hablar primero con Simón para ver si tiene alguna sugerencia que hacerme.

-Quizás deberías quedarte en mi casa unos cuan tos días –sugirió-. Al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen. Algunos de esos periodistas cabezotas puede averiguar dónde vives y plantarse en tu puerta.

Aunque aquella propuesta le pareció bastante agra dable, sabía que tenía que discutirla.

-Es una oferta muy generosa, Edward, pero tengo que trabajar. Además, no creo que este escándalo dure más de un par de días. Seguro que mañana aparece algo nuevo. Eso espero... -murmuró al final.

-Maldita sea, me están llamando por los altavoces. Ya sabes dónde estoy si me necesitas. Pasaré por tu casa cuando termine aquí.

-Edward -añadió rápidamente Bella-. Si vieras algún periodista abajo, no subas por favor. No quiero que te mezclen en todo esto.

-Ya estoy mezclado -contestó él antes de colgar.

Bella se quedó con el auricular en la mano.

-Este hombre se lo está tomando en serio -mu sitó para sí misma, pero se arrepintió un segundo des pués al darse cuenta de que había dos pares de oídos escuchando ávidamente cada una de sus palabras.

-Si ese como-se-llame se ha metido en líos, no entiendo por qué tiene que arrastrarte a ti con él -masculló Charlie.

-No lo ha hecho, papá. Al menos deliberadamen te. Simplemente uno de los periodistas ha indagado un poco y enseguida ha sabido que ha estado saliendo conmigo durante los últimos años.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, y Bella no se extrañó de oír la voz de Simón.

-Enhorabuena por enredarte en un escándalo fi nanciero, pequeña.

-Esa es la especialidad de Mike, no la mía. Lo único que yo he hecho ha sido ir con él a unas cuantas de sus cenas de negocios. Iba a llamarte ahora para ver cómo querías manejar este asunto. Ya estoy recibiendo llamadas de periodistas que quieren saber cuál es mi reacción ante el arresto de Mike.

Bella sabía que con aquello calmaría los nervios de Simón, que era una persona que necesitaba sentir que tenía todo controlado.

-Prepararé algo en mi oficina -contestó él rápi damente-. ¿Quién te ha llamado hasta ahora? -Si món murmuraba ininteligiblemente mientras escucha ba-. Está bien, yo haré las llamadas y te tendré infor mada. Me alegro de que nunca intentara echarle el guante a tus inversiones, porque se dice que ha dejado a sus inversores en serios apuros. Si te llama alguien más, limítate a decir «sin comentarios» y a darles el teléfono de mi oficina.

Bella colgó el teléfono con un suspiro de alivio.

-Me alegro de que quiera encargarse de este jaleo, porque yo seguramente no podría evitar insultarles a las primeras de cambio y sólo empeoraría las cosas -y mirando a sus padres, exclamó-: ¡Pero si yo me limi to a dibujar comics y a tener una vida normal! ¿Cómo puedo haberme metido en un lío semejante? Desde luego, tengo un magnífico ojo clínico para los hom bres: mi ex-marido nunca supo el significado de la palabra fidelidad y mi ex-novio ha resultado ser un ladrón.

-Yo supe que no era trigo limpio desde la primera vez que lo vi -comentó Charlie alegremente.

-Papá, si se te ocurre volver a decir una cosa se mejante, encontraré la forma de aguarte toda la eterni dad -le dijo Bella sonriendo-. Y estoy segura de que a mamá le encantará ayudarme.

Charlie suspiró con más dramatismo que sinceri dad.

-Es una prerrogativa de los padres preocuparse por sus hijas pequeñas.

-Pero da la casualidad de que tu hijita pequeña tiene ya treinta años. Bueno, ahora voy a encerrarme en mi trabajo hasta que aparezca Edward -y cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su despacho se volvió hacia su madre-. Y no te preocupes de hacernos la cena. Quiero prepararle yo algo.

-Bueno, si insistes... pero había pensado hacer algo con la carne asada que tienes en el frigorífico.

Bella recordó inmediatamente la carne abrasada que había comido en su infancia y no pudo evitar un es tremecimiento.

-De verdad, mamá, quiero cocinar yo -le dijo, no sin añadir lo que sabía que su madre querría escu char-. Así le causaré una buena impresión.

La sonrisa de satisfacción de su madre le confirmó que había acertado.

**-0-**

Debía haberse imaginado que el día iba a resultar bastante movido entre las constantes llamadas del te léfono y la visita de Alice.

-Quiero saberlo todo -le había dicho su amiga, entrando en tromba-. Edward es una joya. Espero que sepas cuidarle.

-Sí, pero nuestras vidas están sufriendo auténticos estragos -suspiró Bella, sirviendo dos tazas de café.

-Eso quiere decir que has decidido darle una oportunidad.

-Digamos que vamos a ver adonde nos conduce todo esto -murmuró Bella sin apartar la vista de su café-. Los dos nos hemos quemado ya antes y no queremos que nos vuelva a ocurrir.

-Todos cometemos errores. Lo importante es aprender a recuperarse -puntualizó Alice-. No tie nes más que echar un vistazo a los hombres con los que he salido a lo largo de los años. Si la memoria no te falla, recordarás que sólo ha habido dos médicos. Luego estuvo ese contratista que resultó estar casado. Y ese socio de Simón que quería atarme a su cama con cintas de seda -Alice se sonrió antes de continuar-. El mejor fue aquel policía que se desmayaba a la vista de su propia sangre, y aunque el químico estaba bien para mí, yo no lo estaba para él. No me gustó nada tener que dejarlo –suspiró-. No es fácil encontrar al hombre adecuado, pero yo diría que con Edward has dado en el blanco.

-Tengo miedo de volver a equivocarme -confesó.

-¡Inténtalo! -le animó Alice-. No lo sabrás hasta que no lo pruebes -y tras mirar a Bella fijamente, añadió-: Y me parece que ya lo has hecho. ¿Edward y tú...? -entonces se echó a reír, loca de alegría-. ¡Lo han hecho!

-Vas a tener que volver a repetirlo, Alice. Creo que la gente del país vecino no ha podido escucharte. O mejor publícalo en el boletín de noticias del hospital —protestó.

Alice se levantó como una exhalación del sofá y abrazó a su amiga.

-¡No has dejado que ese idiota de Mike se quedase en este apartamento más de cinco minutos, has admi tido al fin que lo que sentiste por Félix era más deseo que amor, y Edward y tú habéis dormido juntos! Me alegro muchísimo por ti Bella, pero quiero que sepas que aunque eres mi mejor amiga, te odio por haberte llevado al mejor hombre de los alrededores. ¿Por qué no le preguntas si tiene un hermano? Hasta creo que con un primo lejano también podría apañarme.

-Alice, no te emociones demasiado. Estamos yen do despacio. Ninguno de los dos queremos volver a resultar heridos.

-Sólo te pido una cosa: si por la razón que sea las cosas no funcionasen entre los dos, háblale bien de mí.

Bella miró hacia el techo. Si Alice no fuese su mejor amiga, la estrangularía con gusto.

-Vete a casa, Alice.

-Las amigas lo comparten todo, Bella.

-A casa. Ahora mismo.

-Yo haría lo mismo por ti -añadió magnánima mente.

-Alice: ¡A-ca-sa!

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Sólo tienes que decírmelo una vez! -al llegar a la puerta, su expresión se entristeció de pronto-. Bella, no le has hablado a nadie de que ves a tus padre ¿verdad?

-¿Te refieres a mis fantasmas invitados?

-Bella, por favor, no hables así -contestó Alice con expresión preocupada-. Mucha gente no sería capaz de comprender que has estado pasando una épo ca muy dura y podrían tomarlo de forma equivocada.

Bella no pudo evitar sentirse algo herida porque su mejor amiga no la creyese.

-No, Alice, no se lo he dicho a nadie. Sólo alguien que tuviera al fantasma de algún familiar viviendo con él entendería lo que estoy pasando.

Alice parecía incómoda. Sabía que Bella no era capaz de hacer chistes de esa clase sobre sus padres, pero ¿de dónde habría salido esa idea de que habían vuelto para verla casada con el hombre adecuado?

-Si quieres, puedo darte el teléfono de ese policía amigo mío -le ofreció, sonriendo-. Es realmente atractivo si te gusta el tipo Mel Gibson con barba.

-Adiós, Alice -concluyó Bella, empujándola por mitad de la espalda.

Poco después, Bella se dio cuenta de que también sus padres habían desaparecido, y por primera vez se sintió entristecida por no tenerlos a su alrededor.

-Debo haberme acostumbrado a ellos -murmu ró, albergando la esperanza de poder esconderse defi nitivamente en su despacho.

**-0-**

Edward estaba realmente cansado. Aunque prefería los turnos con movimiento a los aburridos, aquella vez no podía ni con su alma, y aunque una parte de sí mismo sólo deseaba arrastrarse hasta su apartamento y dormir sin interrupción durante una semana, sabía que no podría descansar hasta no ver a Bella. Era curioso lo importante que se había vuelto para él en tan corto período de tiempo.

Salió del hospital y se dirigió directamente a casa de Bella, sin poder dejar de bostezar mientras apretaba el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Madre mía! ¡Vaya cara que traes! -exclamó Bella al abrir la puerta.

-Me siento como si una apisonadora me hubiera pasado por encima. Supongo que habrás mirado por la mirilla antes de abrir.

-Por supuesto. No te creas que dejo entrar a cual quier degenerado -contestó Bella, conduciéndole has ta el sofá y obligándole a recostarse sobre los almoha dones-. Siéntate y descansa. Te prepararé algo para comer.

-Si no te importa, lo que me apetece en este mo mento es una ducha larga y ardiente.

Bella sonrió.

-En esta casa el agua sale tan caliente que quema. ¿Estás seguro de que vas a poder mantenerte despierto el tiempo suficiente? Pero si casi no puedes sostenerte de pie.

-Sí que puedo -contestó él, aunque su primer intento de levantarse del sofá fue fallido.

Bella ahogó una risilla, y agarrándolo por las muñe cas, tiró de él.

-Hay toallas limpias -dijo Bella, acompañándolo hasta el baño.

Edward hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero se detuvo y la llamó. Cuando Bella volvió a aparecer frente a él, le dijo:

-He olvidado algo -y sacando la cabeza la besó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba-. Así está mejor -murmuró antes de volver a cerrar.

Decidió que a Edward le iría mejor una comida ligera, y tras esperar unos diez minutos, le preparó una tortilla y unas tostadas. Cuando terminó, se dio cuenta de que ya no oía caer el agua de la ducha y pensó que no sería mala idea investigar.

-No te habrás ahogado ¿verdad? -preguntó con suavidad al entrar en el dormitorio. Pero no le hizo falta esperar la respuesta. Edward se había tumbado desnudo sobre la cama y se había quedado completa mente dormido.

Bella se acercó con cuidado y lo cubrió con las sábanas. Cuando se alejaba, oyó a Edward murmurar algo ininteligible y ponerse boca abajo.

-Esto me pasa por hacer planes -murmuró con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente.

**-0-**

Edward abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, intentando reconocer aquella habitación, y con un suspiro dio media vuelta. Y frente a él se encontró con dos brillan tes ojos azules que parecían tener luz propia y que lo miraban fijamente.

-Hola, gata.

Seguía tumbada frente a él, sin dejar de observar a aquel intruso que se había atrevido a usar su almohada.

-Bella -la palabra le salió algo ronca y se aclaró la garganta-. ¡Bella!

La puerta se abrió enseguida, dejando entrar un pequeño rayo de luz.

-¿Qué tal la siesta? -preguntó Bella, acomodán dose a los pies de la cama.

Edward no podía apartar los ojos de la gata que parecía demasiado interesada en su garganta.

-¿Te importaría decirle que soy un tipo estupen do?

-No te preocupes. Suzie es completamente ino fensiva.

-Eso mismo decían de King Kong y mira lo que pasó después.

Edward se incorporó en la cama, apoyando la espal da sobre la almohada.

-Siento haber caído tan rendido, pero es que la ducha me quitó las pocas energías que me quedaban. Casi no pude llegar a la cama.

Bella alargó el brazo y cubrió la mano de Edward con la suya, sintiendo cómo el calor de su cuerpo ascendía rápidamente por su brazo.

-No me extraña que te quedases dormido. Pare cías un muerto andante cuando llegaste. ¿Acaso me ves preocupada? -preguntó Bella, imaginándose inmedia tamente después el motivo de su inquietud-. No soy ella, Edward. Conociendo tu profesión, es comprensi ble que a veces estés tan cansado que te quedes dormi do casi antes de decirme hola. ¿Y quién dice que a mí me importe que te quedes dormido en mi cama?

-Eres demasiado comprensiva.

-No te creas.

Bella se puso de pie, y tras dejar a Suzie fuera de la habitación, cerró la puerta con pestillo y se dio la vuelta. La luz era tan escasa en la habitación que Edward sólo podía ver su silueta.

-Creí que ibas a prepararme la cena -comentó él con voz ronca.

-Oh, sí. Quizás lo haga... después.

Bella cruzó los brazos y se despojó de su suéter, dejándolo caer sobre la alfombra. Después, desabro chó el botón de sus vaqueros y bajó la cremallera lentamente. Con una sonrisa traviesa y un movimiento de caderas, sacó las piernas de sus pantalones, y vestida ya tan sólo con un sujetador de encaje y unas braguitas diminutas, se acercó a él.

-¿Has... has pensado seducirme aquí?

-¿Estás preparado, doctor Cullen?

Su voz suave y profunda prometía placeres ocultos. Moviéndose lentamente, se puso a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Edward y le rodeó con los brazos, besándolo con la boca abierta, ofreciéndole todo un mundo de oscuros goces. Edward murmuró algo sobre haber muerto y estar en el cielo.

-Doctor Cullen -dijo ella con voz entrecorta da-: Cuando haya terminado contigo no se te ocurri rá pensar en nada que se parezca a la muerte porque estar vivo será mucho más divertido.

-¿Es que pretendes enseñarme lo que me he estado perdiendo?

-Sí, creo que podríamos decirlo así.

Edward cerró los ojos, y deseó poder recuperar el oxígeno que parecía haberse escapado de sus pulmones cuando sintió cómo la boca de Bella se cernía sobre uno de sus pezones y lo lamía hasta que lo sentía endurecerse de placer. Pero cuando su boca siguió su inexorable ruta a través de su vientre, ya no le importó no volver a respirar jamás.


	14. Capitulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Randall Wisdom Linda**

**Chicas hermosas hoy terminamos de esta magnifica historia, Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, y alertas y muchas mas por sus review.**

**Este capitulo fue Beteado por Mia Cullen Swan, que me hace la vida mucho mas sencilla y yo se la hago mas difícil jeje**

* * *

**Capitulo Catorce**

-¡Ya no más, Bella! Dame un descanso, por favor. ¡No puedo más!

-Claro que puedes más, Edward. ¡Venga, sólo una más! Hazlo por mí, anda.

-¡Vas a matarme! Además, sé perfectamente que con otra no tendrás bastante. Seguirás pidiendo más.

-Venga, Edward, no gimotees. Vamos, cariño, haz lo por mí.

Edward miró con recelo el recipiente que Bella tenía en la mano.

-Pero si ya no me cabe ni un solo gramo de azúcar más en el cuerpo.

-Me dijiste que me ayudarías a terminar el he lado...

-Porque creí que sólo te quedaban unas cuantas cucharadas, y no medio kilo.

Bella volvió a cargar una cuchara y se la llevó a la boca.

-¡Esto es la gloria! -exclamó, entornando los ojos.

Bella entreabrió la boca, invitándole a algo más, y en aquel momento se olvidaron del helado. Cuando volvieron al presente, sólo encontraron un sopicaldo de color vainilla, y Bella se levantó y lo llevó a la cocina.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de comerse algo más sustancial. ¿Qué te parecen unos sándwiches de queso?

-Cualquier cosa que no tenga ni un solo gramo de azúcar me parecerá bien -contestó Edward que se había tumbado en el sofá-. ¿Quieres ayuda?

-A juzgar por tu aspecto, no creo que fueses capaz de mantenerte de pie más de cinco minutos. Me parece que la siesta no te ha hecho demasiado efecto.

La siesta sí que me ha hecho efecto. Lo que ha ocurrido después de la siesta ha sido lo que ha acabado con todas mis reservas de energía.

A pesar de que una hora antes Bella se había com portado como una mujer sin vergüenza alguna, en aquel momento sus mejillas se tiñeron de un sorpren dente color rojo.

-Sí, bueno... pareció una buena idea en su mo mento.

-¿Acaso me has oído quejarme?

Bella sacó del armario el tostador, y del frigorífico el pan, queso, bacon, mayonesa y mantequilla, y rápi damente preparó los sandwiches.

-Así que hemos hecho bien saliendo un ratito.

Bella lanzó un grito.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, mamá! -exclamó con los ojos abiertos de par en par-. Casi me matas del susto.

-¿Podemos entrar en el salón? Me refiero a si está vestido.

-Tienen que marcharse de aquí ahora mismo -masculló Bella en voz baja.

-Pero hija, si él no puede vernos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Oh, Dios mío! Mamá, voy a hacer algo terrible, lo sé -exclamó, golpeando con los puños sobre el mostrador.

-Hay un hombre casi desnudo en el salón de Bella, Renée, y no te imaginas cómo está el dormitorio -dijo Charlie, apareciendo de repente junto a Renée.

-¡Con la vida tan normal que yo llevaba! -gimió.

-Bella ¿pasa algo? -preguntó Edward desde el sa lón con voz soñolienta.

-No; suelo hablar conmigo misma mientras coci no -dijo.

-Tus explicaciones son cada vez peores -comen tó Charlie.

-Gracias a vosotros dos.

-Carmen está contentísima de que todo esto vaya tan bien -comentó Renée, cerrando los sándwiches-. Cariño, deberías tener más cuidado. El pan está a punto de quemarse.

Bella inspiró aire profundamente, intentando repri mir las ganas de gritar, pero un pensamiento de otra categoría apareció de pronto en su mente. ¿Y si sus padres tenían algo que ver con lo que estaba ocurrien do entre Edward y ella? Lo que había compartido con Félix no era nada comparado con lo que ya tenía con Edward. ¿Y si habían preparado algún conjuro que le hubiera hecho creer a Edward que sentía algo por ella? ¿Y si todo aquello desaparecía cuando sus padres se fueran?

Un par de brazos se enroscaron de pronto alrede dor de su cintura.

-Cuando alguien habla solo en voz alta, es que está perdiendo la cabeza -musitó él en su oído.

-¿Puedo considerarlo una opinión médica?

-Mi consejo médico sería descanso absoluto en cama. Por supuesto, siempre dependiendo de quién sea el paciente.

-¿Es que este tipo sólo sabe pensar en sexo? -protestó Charlie.

-¡Sal de aquí!

-¿Perdón? -farfulló Edward, soltándola.

-No, tú no -tartamudeó Bella, agarrándose a sus brazos-. Suzie...

Edward la miró como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-La gata está en el salón afilándose las uñas.

Bella soltó una risilla nerviosa.

-Me había parecido verla.

Edward alargó un brazo y desconectó el tostador.

-Bella ¿qué pasa? ¿Estamos yendo demasiado de prisa? ¿Soy yo el problema?

Imaginó lo difícil que debía haber sido para él hacer aquella última pregunta, y acarició su mejilla.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar eso, Edward. Eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en toda mi vida.

-Debes pensar que soy tonto.

-No. Pienso que eres un hombre preocupado por una relación que está creciendo -y empujándole con suavidad hacia el otro lado de la cocina, añadió-: Los vasos están en ese armario. ¿Por qué no preparas algo de beber mientras yo termino los sándwiches?

Bella puso en los platos unas patatas fritas y los llevó al salón.

Mientras Edward se comía el sándwich, observaba a Suzie que desde cerca de las cortinas maullaba con auténtica dedicación.

-Tu gata es muy rara -comentó.

Bella podía ver lo que él no. La gata estaba enfras cada en una de sus conversaciones con Renée.

-¡Condenada soplona! Seguro que le está dando toda clase de detalles.

-¿Y con quién se supone que está hablando?

-Con mi madre -contestó sin pensar.

-Creí que tus padres habían muerto -contestó Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

-Y así es, pero han vuelto para cambiar por com pleto mi vida.

Bella no se dio cuenta del significado de lo que acababa de decir hasta unos segundos después; pero para su sorpresa, Edward ni siquiera pestañeó.

-Mi padre aseguraba que mi tía había vuelto para convertir su vida en un infierno -le explicó-. Y si alguien es capaz de hacer algo semejante, esa es mi tía Carmen.

-¿Tu tía Carmen? -repitió Bella.

-Era una mujer extraordinaria. Se decía que era la excéntrica de la familia. Su marido murió al poco tiem po de casarse, dejándole una jugosa herencia y le dio por viajar. Murió en un accidente de avión en Japón hace varios años. Todavía la echo de menos.

Bella mordisqueaba ausente su sándwich.

-Edward ¿crees que la gente que ha muerto antes de tiempo puede volver a resolver un asunto familiar?

-Como miembro de una comunidad científica, tendría que decir que no, pero nadie sabe las cosas que pueden ocurrir. Es un factor desconocido. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-¿Creerías que estoy loca si te dijese que mis pa dres volvieron la noche de mi cumpleaños porque murieron antes de tiempo, y que no se marcharán hasta que no me vean casada con el hombre apropiado? -le preguntó de carrerilla.

Edward la miró fijamente durante unos instantes.

-¿Y yo no puedo verlos?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo Suzie y yo, lo que puede crear situaciones un tanto extrañas... como por ejemplo ahora que la gata está hablando con mi madre. Esta mañana, cuan do se quemó el desayuno, fue culpa de mi madre. Siempre quema las comidas.

Edward guardó silencio durante un momento.

-Ya te he dicho que mi padre hablaba de que mi tía Carmen había vuelto porque decía que él no adminis traba bien su herencia. Decía que no estaba dispuesta a marcharse hasta que no se asegurase de que interpre taba bien su voluntad. Es como si esas personas vol viesen con buenas intenciones. Igual que tus padres. Imagino que no les gustaba nada tu amigo inversor.

-Papá no era capaz de recordar su nombre y mamá pensaba que era un estirado. Se pusieron los dos con tentísimos cuando se enteraron de que iban a encerrar lo... ¡Oh, Dios mío! He bajado el volumen del contes tador y seguro que Simón ha llamado.

Bella hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Edward la sujetó por una muñeca.

-Teniendo en cuenta que son las cuatro de la ma drugada, no creo que Simón te agradeciese la llamada. Anda, termínate el sándwich y seguiremos hablando de tus padres.

-Cuando le conté a Alice todo esto me dijo que la conmoción me había causado más daños de lo que parecía a simple vista y estuvo a punto de llamar a los enfermeros de la bata blanca para que vinieran a bus carme. Mis padres me advirtieron que nadie iba a creerme, pero me han hablado de tu tía Carmen y de lo mucho que desea verte feliz. Eso es lo que me da miedo, Edward. ¿Y si han utilizado algún tipo de en cantamiento fantasmal para hacer que nos enamorá ramos?

-Pues si es así, tenemos mucho que agradecerles.

-¿De verdad? Si eso es cierto, lo que tú y yo tenemos no es real.

-¿Estás intentando decirme que el que yo me sien ta enamorado de ti es sólo un espejismo? ¿Que no es más que un truco? -preguntó Edward despacio, inclu so con demasiada calma y con una voz que sonaba indudablemente dolorida.

-No, nada de eso. Lo que pasa es que si tú supieras algunos de los trucos que han estado usando, com prenderías por qué tengo tantas dudas. Todo esto em pezó por su intervención. Edward, no fui yo quién te envió aquellas flores. Fueron ellos.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó con escepticismo.

-Ya sé que resulta tan absurdo que hasta parece divertido, pero es cierto. Acabé en urgencias porque cuando quise hablarle a Alice de ellos, mi padre me puso la zancadilla.

Bella parecía tan triste que Edward sintió la necesi dad de aliviarle el dolor.

-¿Todavía están aquí?

Bella asintió.

-¿Y conocen a mi tía Carmen?

Bella volvió a asentir.

-¿Y cómo pueden conocerla?

-Si Edward quiere pruebas, dile que su tía sigue llevando esas increíbles gafas rosas de los años cin cuenta -sugirió Renée-. Y que me han contado que él, cuando tenía diez años, se cayó de un árbol y se rompió la clavícula. Se había subido allí con unos prismáticos para ver desnudarse a una chica que vivía frente a su casa.

La tristeza de Bella desapareció de pronto al echarse a reír.

-¡Así que eras un mirón a los diez años! -excla mó Bella, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-¿Qué?

-Te rompiste la clavícula al caerte de un árbol desde dónde habías estado espiando a una vecinita tuya -explicó entre risas-. ¡Me encanta! ¡Y preten días hacerme creer que eras un soso y aburrido!

-Su vecina se llamaba Victoria -siguió diciendo Renée.

-Tu vecina se llamaba Victoria -repitió Bella.

-Esto es una locura... -dijo Edward al fin.

-¿Ahora me crees?

-¡Tu defensa está siendo perfecta! -exclamó Edward. Dejó a un lado lo que le quedaba de sándwich. Su apetito había desaparecido-. ¡Pero si yo pensé que estas cosas sólo pasaban en los libros y en las películas!

-Pues imagínate cómo me sentí yo al despertarme y encontrarme a mis padres a los pies de mi cama. Mi primer pensamiento fue que había muerto. Al fin y al cabo la cabeza me dolía horrores y no podía ver dema siado claro. Después, intenté convencerme de que eran un resultado de la resaca, pero ellos se negaron a irse y aún siguen aquí.

-Dile por qué -sugirió Renée.

-Preferiría no hacerlo.

Edward estaba aturdido.

-¿Preferirías no hacer qué?

-Preferiría no recordarte que la razón por la que están aquí es para verme casada con un hombre ade cuado, y me temo que tú eres su víctima, así que lo comprenderé perfectamente si de pronto me dijeras que tienes una cita importantísima en cualquier parte -explicó Bella con un hilo de voz.

-¿Y estaban por aquí la otra noche mientras no sotros...?

Bella pareció horrorizada ante la pregunta.

-¡No! ¡No se atreverían a hacer una cosa semejan te! -y volviéndose hacia su madre, preguntó-: ¿Ver dad?

-Claro que no. Nosotros respetamos tu intimidad.

Edward se puso de pie y obligó a Bella a levantarse.

-Vístete mientras yo recojo todo esto -le orde nó-. Vamos a salir.

-¿Dónde podemos ir a las cuatro de la madru gada?

-Has dicho que no pueden salir de tu apartamento ¿no?

-Al menos eso es lo que ellos dicen.

-Entonces no pueden invadir mi apartamento ¿verdad?

-¿Quieres decir que me crees? -preguntó Bella en voz baja-. ¿Que no crees que me haga falta una ca misa de fuerza?

Edward dudó un instante.

-No estoy seguro, pero me gustaría pensar que al menos soy una persona lo suficientemente abierta de mente como para considerar esa posibilidad. Ve a vestirte y nos iremos a un sitio menos concurrido. Es decir, si tú quieres.

Bella salió disparada hacia su habitación y cinco minutos después apareció vestida con unos pantalones verdes y una camisa a juego. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Edward fue el brillo de sus ojos. Aquella mujer era capaz de admitir que no estaba segura de que lo que ellos dos compartían fuese real, pero que estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

-Yo tenía razón -declaró Bella, echando un vis tazo por el salón con abierta satisfacción-. Con color parece otra cosa.

-Ya está bien de decoraciones -ordenó él, acer cándose a ella con una copa de vino.

Bella lo aceptó antes de sentarse en el sofá, apoyan do la espalda contra el pecho de Edward.

-Teniendo en cuenta que está a punto de amane cer, yo no debería ser capaz de coordinar con lucidez mis pensamientos -comentó Bella.

-Teniendo en cuenta las horas que llevamos sin dormir, deberíamos estar prácticamente inconscientes -añadió él.

-¿Sabes? Quiero mucho a mis padres, pero algu nas de las cosas que han estado haciendo son como para volverse loca –murmuró-. Estoy convencida de que estaban detrás del fiasco de aquella cena con Mike. Un plato no puede salir volando de una mesa hasta los pantalones de un hombre si no hay alguien que lo empuje.

Edward tenía su propia opinión sobre aquellos fan tasmas, pero no quería expresarla aún en voz alta, especialmente cuando creía que su comentario no iba a ser bien recibido. Por el momento era preferible guardar silencio. Quizás si Bella hablaba lo suficiente, pudiera averiguar de dónde había partido todo aquel lío.

La voz de Bella fue decreciendo y su cuerpo fue relajándose hasta que no escuchó más que su respira ción acompasada. Se había quedado dormida. Con sumo cuidado, se levantó del sofá, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a su cama, y unos instantes después, los dos estaban desnudos bajo las sábanas, donde Edward pudo volver a abrazarla. No podía dejar de sonreír. Decidi damente, aquella mujer le gustaba. Más aún la quería. Todo lo que tenía que hacer a partir de aquel momento era convencerla de que un segundo médico en su vida no le sentaría nada mal.

-Edward, para ser un médico, tus costumbres en nutrición son deplorables -decía Bella cuando se le vantaron, estudiando la nevera semivacía.

-No me sirve de nada tener comida si a penas estoy en casa -explicó él mientras servía dos tazas de café-. Siempre que pueda tener un poco de cafeína que me sirva de combustible hasta llegar al hospital o al restaurante de comida rápida más cercano, me siento feliz.

-¿Comida rápida? ¿Te quedaste dormido en las clases de nutrición, o es que no aleccionas a tus pacien tes sobre la cantidad de colesterol, grasa y sodio que hay en esas comidas?

-No olvides que yo también he visto tu nevera. Al menos yo no guardo una tarta de queso en el frigo rífico.

-La guardo ahí por una amiga mía, para que no se sienta tentada de comérsela.

Edward se echó a reír, y la cogió entre sus brazos.

Bella sintió inmediatamente como la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba al rozarse con él, y aunque habían hecho el amor al levantarse, sintió de nuevo la necesi dad. Era una necesidad de saber que eran más una persona que dos. Y viendo el brillo de sus ojos, Edward le había leído sin dificultad el pensamiento.

-¿Decías de verdad eso de que estabas enamorán dote de mí? -susurró.

-Sí -contestó él, completamente serio.

-Entonces, no te importará saber que tu amor es correspondido.

-Ni lo más mínimo.

Bella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Todavía me siento muy nerviosa con todo esto. Me refiero a que todo ha ocurrido tan rápida después de lo de Mike... Supongo que tengo miedo de confiar en el propio juicio.

Edward enredó los dedos en su pelo.

-Eso es comprensible Bella, pero yo no soy Mike, ni te veo a ti como a Andrea. Eso debería bastarnos para que nos diésemos cuenta de que lo que tenemos es algo muy especial y que podría ser duradero, si estamos dispuestos a luchar por ello.

Bella la besó en los labios.

-Yo lo estoy deseando.

-Entonces yo propongo que sellemos nuestro pac to -dijo él, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Los pactos suelen sellarse con un apretón de ma nos...

-Sí, pero los demás tratos no son como el nuestro.

* * *

**Que pensaron al principio eh, jeje la verdad es que yo pensé lo mismo**


	15. Capitulo 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Randall Wisdom Linda**

**Este capitulo fue Beteado por Mia Cullen Swan, que me hace la vida mucho mas sencilla y yo se la hago mas difícil jeje**

**El ultimo capitulo llego snif snif**

* * *

**Capitulo Quince**

Bella nunca había sentido especial interés porque la entrevistaran, y cuando aquel periodista pretendió in sinuar una historia que no era cierta, su escaso entu siasmo desapareció, y se alegró de que Simón estuviese presente y fuera él quien explicara educadamente que ella y Mike Newton eran sólo buenos amigos. ¿Que por qué no le había permitido manejar sus inversiones? Pues porque seguía utilizando el mismo agente que se había ocupado de las de su padre. Y por si aquello hubiera sido poco, cuando llegó a casa se encontró en el contestador una llamada de un policía que le pre guntaba si no tendría inconveniente en acercarse a la comisaría para contestar a un par de preguntas. Tenía ganas de dejar atrás aquel episodio cuanto antes, así que llamó por teléfono y concertó una entrevista con el detective encargado del caso para aquella misma tarde.

-¡Y pensar que yo era una persona con una vida tranquila! -suspiró tras colgar el auricular después de haber llamado a la comisaría.

-Ya sabía yo que ese tipo era un cretino -anuncio Charlie.

«¡Han vuelto!» se dijo Bella.

-No señor. Tú simplemente dijiste que era un estirado -corrigió Bella.

-¿Puede saberse por qué has tenido que irte a su casa? -preguntó.

-Para que Edward no tuviera que escuchar tus ron quidos -le contestó con suavidad.

-Yo no ronco.

-No le hagas caso, cariño. Está interpretando el papel de padre con mano dura. ¿Habéis tomado alguna decisión Edward y tú?

-¡Mamá! ¡Pero si hace nada que rompí con Mike! Edward y yo nos conocemos hace apenas una semana.

-Si ha hecho algo impropio, tendrá que casarse contigo -protestó Charlie.

Bella no tuvo más remedio que echarse a reír.

-Sí papá; y si no, tú le llevarás al altar a punta de pistola ¿no? –bromeó-. Créeme, no ha hecho nada impropio -pero un ramalazo de perversidad le hizo añadir-: Claro, eso no quiere decir que no haya sido yo la incorrecta. Quién sabe, quizás sea su padre el que me lleve a mí a punta de pistola.

-¿Estás oyendo a tu hija? -exclamó Charlie mi rando a su mujer.

-Es preferible que averigüen ahora si son sexualmente compatibles a que después se desilusionen -contestó Renée.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. No os metáis en líos en mi ausencia -les advirtió Bella mientras cogía su bolso.

-Ya sabía yo que hacíamos bien juntándolos a los dos -escuchó Bella decir a Renée. Y las palabras de su madre no se apartaron de su mente durante el tra yecto hasta el centro de la ciudad.

«¿Qué habrán hecho ellos para juntarnos?» se pre guntaba mientras aparcaba el coche.

La entrevista con el policía resultó ser bastante de sagradable. El detective, Rob Carson, parecía creer que Bella sabía mucho más de lo que decía.

-Acaba de decirme que solía cenar con el señor Newton y algunos de sus clientes. Seguramente recor dará de lo que se habló en esas cenas.

-Por enésima vez le digo que yo me ocupaba de entretener a las mujeres mientras que los hombres hablaban de negocios -contestó Bella con frialdad-. No escuchaba sus conversaciones.

El policía hacía garabatos en una hoja de papel.

-¿Dejó alguna vez Newton documentos en su casa, o algunos disquetes de ordenador? ¿Algo que le pidie se que usted cuidase con especial atención?

-No.

-No me está facilitando nada el trabajo, señorita Swan.

-Detective, he venido hasta aquí por voluntad propia y estoy contestando sus ridículas preguntas de la mejor manera posible. Si usted está intentando insi nuar que yo tengo algo que ver con los manejos ilega les de Mike, entonces no es usted demasiado perspi caz. Y si piensa continuar en esta línea solicitaré tener a mi abogado presente durante el resto del interro gatorio.

-Señorita Swan; a su novio se le acusa de un montón de cargos que pueden enviarle a la cárcel du rante un buen período de tiempo, y si ha tenido algún cómplice, nos gustaría ponerle también a la sombra.

Había dejado muy claro en quién estaba pensando.

-Se lo voy a repetir por última vez. Mike Newton y yo rompimos nuestra relación hace varias semanas por motivos personales.

-Señorita Swan, en esta clase de delitos, no exis ten las razones personales. ¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes dos?

Bella reflexionó un momento, y al fin decidió que no pasaría nada porque le dijera la verdad.

-Hace poco tiempo vino a mi casa, insistiendo en que quería hacerse cargo de mis inversiones. Yo me negué, y él se puso un poco terco. Por fin le eché de mi casa y no he vuelto a saber de él desde entonces. Seguro que usted ya le ha echado el guante a su dieta rio de piel roja, ahí tiene anotadas todas sus citas.

El detective Carson frunció el ceño.

-¿Un dietario de piel roja? Newton llevaba una agenda gris en su portafolios.

-Eso es un poco raro, porque yo le regalé ese dietario el año pasado por su cumpleaños y siempre lo usaba.

El hombre dio un golpe con la mano sobre su escritorio.

-¡Ya está! -exclamó, levantándose de un salto de su silla-. ¿Tenía alguna caja fuerte en su casa?

—No lo sé. No he estado nunca allí.

El policía pareció bastante escéptico.

-¿Ha estado saliendo con un tipo durante más de cuatro años y nunca ha estado en su casa?

-Extraño pero cierto.

Bella miró su reloj y se sorprendió al comprobar que había estado allí durante casi tres horas.

-Entonces, no le importará si me marcho ya.

-Y a usted no le importará identificar la agenda roja cuando la encontremos ¿verdad?

-Voy a ponérselo más fácil todavía. El nombre de Mike está estampado en oro en la cubierta y dentro tiene que haber una pequeña tarjeta que le di junto con el libro. Gracias por una tarde tan entretenida, detec tive. Que tenga un buen día.

Cuando salió de la comisaría, Bella decidió pasarse por el hospital a ver si Edward tenía un momento libre y podían tomar un café juntos.

El tráfico era ya denso pero aún se podía circular, y no tardó demasiado en llegar al hospital. En la sala de espera había varias personas sentadas, hojeando re vistas o hablando en voz baja.

-Hola, Bella -le saludó Alice-. No me digas que has vuelto para que te vea el médico...

-He pensado que quizás Edward pudiera escabu llirse para tomar un café rápido, pero ya veo que hay bastante gente.

-La cosa va bastante lenta y Dennis está aquí -ex plicó Alice-. Yo he bajado hace un rato porque habían llegado los heridos de un accidente del autobús esco lar. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cafetería? Le diré a Edward que estás allí.

-De acuerdo.

-Anoche vi a Mike en las noticias. ¡Qué bien hiciste en romper con él! Edward está feliz... Parece cosa de magia. Vuelvo al trabajo. Le diré a Edward que estás en la cafetería -dijo mientras se alejaba.

«Parece cosa de magia». Aquella frase resonaba en los oídos de Bella mientras descendía en el ascensor.

Al abrirse las puertas, estuvo a punto de arrollar a su ex-marido.

-Para ser alguien que maldecía a los médicos, has cambiado mucho, Bella -comentó con una risita-. ¿O es que se trata de un acto de caridad, ya que al pobre hombre no se le dan demasiado bien las mu jeres?

-Félix ¿te acuerdas de la noche que te eché a patadas? -preguntó Bella en un tono de voz amistoso, quizás demasiado amistoso.

-Fui yo quien se marchó.

-Te empieza a fallar la memoria. Fui yo quien te echó a patadas cuando intentaste colarte en mi cama después de que yo te hubiera escupido todos tus ro mances a la cara. Edward te ha amenazado con hacerte la cirugía estética gratis, pero, yo preferiría arreglarte otra parte del cuerpo un poco más abajo -Bella se dio cuenta con maliciosa satisfacción que Félix había re trocedido un paso-. Buena idea. Cuanto más te veo, más me doy cuenta de que el tiempo que pasé contigo se debió a una enajenación mental transitoria por mi parte.

Bella le dirigió una gélida sonrisa y se alejó.

-Ese cerdo se merecía aún más -murmuró, mi rando fijamente una de las cabinas de la pared-. ¡Eso es! ¡Buena idea! -exclamó en voz alta. Se acercó al teléfono, revolviendo en su bolso para buscar unas monedas y un listín telefónico. Descolgó el teléfono y marcó un número, y después cuando entró en la cafe tería llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Durante media hora estuvo sentada a la mesa del rincón paladeando su taza de café e intentando escon der su sonrisa de triunfo.

-Algo me dice que estás tramando algo malo -co mentó Edward, sentándose en la silla frente a ella-. ¿Qué tal te ha ido la entrevista con ese periodista?

-Era un poco idiota, pero no peor que otros -contestó removiendo el café con la cucharilla, a pe sar de no haberle puesto azúcar.

Edward le arrebató la cucharilla de entre las manos y la dejó sobre una servilleta, cogiendo después la mano de Bella entre las suyas.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?

-Edward, he sido una niña mala.

-¿Medio mala, o realmente mala?

-Tan mala como puedas imaginar. Siempre he querido ajustar cuentas con Félix, y por fin he ideado el plan perfecto.

-¿Es que te ha estado molestando?

-No exactamente... Digamos que he sido yo la que le ha recordado un par de cosas, como por ejemplo que conozco sus debilidades -Bella ya no pudo aguantar más y se echó a reír-. Edward, acabo de arruinar la perfecta atmósfera de su oficina.

-No entiendo nada...

-¿Te acuerdas que te conté que Félix tenía una enfermera poco atractiva en su despacho porque no quería tener complicaciones? Bien. Pues en nombre de Félix acabo de enviarle dos docenas de rosas y una caja grande de bombones.

-Bella, no comprendo porque encuentras eso di vertido. ¿Y si se enamora de él? Cuando ella mencione las flores y los bombones puede que él diga algo que la haga daño.

Bella se echó a reír.

-Imposible. Verás, Matilda considera a Félix como escoria por la forma que tiene de tratar a las mujeres. Trabaja para él porque le paga un buen sueldo, pero le detesta. Cuando reciba las flores y loa bombones pueden pasar dos cosas: que le dé un bofeton o que le amenace con marcharse, y él no puede permitírselo, así que como poco se ganará una buena bronca.

-Bella Swan, eres un demonio.

-Lo sé, pero es tan divertido...

-¿Y si el asunto te explota después en la cara? -preguntó él.

-No me gustan los hombres lógicos.

-No quiero que al final seas tú la que salga per diendo.

-Eso no va a ocurrir, pero de todas formas, yo no he venido aquí para hablar de Félix. He venido para verte.

-Las palabras mágicas.

-¿Es así como nos ves? ¿Como el resultado de un truco de prestidigitador?

Edward no estaba seguro de haber comprendido lo que Bella quería decir.

-¿Y es que hay algo de malo en eso?

-Sólo que a veces la magia no dura y la realidad va comiéndole el terreno poco a poco. Quiero saber que lo que tenemos es real.

-Después de todo lo que nos ha pasado, no puedo creer que aún lo dudes.

-Me casé con un hombre que tenía dos vidas se paradas y estuve a punto de volver a cometer el mismo error con el segundo. Creo que no sería capaz de volver a soportarlo -explicó sin apartar los ojos de su taza.

-¿Alguna vez te he dado yo motivos para que pudieses pensar que no soy lo que parezco? -pregun tó acalorado.

-No, pero creo que estamos yendo demasiado de prisa, y yo no quiero que cometamos un error.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó entre dien tes.

-Quiero que los dos seamos felices y que nos sintamos seguros.

Edward hizo ademán de contestar, pero sólo pudo pronunciar un juramento cuando oyó su nombre en los altavoces seguido de un número en clave.

-Tengo que irme, pero quiero que te quede clara una cosa: soy un hombre adulto que sabe lo que quie re, y que lo que quiere eres tú. Quizás sería mejor que empezases a pensar si soy yo lo que tú realmente quieres.

Y dicho esto, se marchó.

-¡Maldita sea! -exclamó Bella-. ¡Desde luego, sé cómo enredar las cosas!

Bella nunca se había considerado a sí misma como una persona que se echase a llorar fácilmente, pero los días que siguieron a aquella conversación le descubrie ron una nueva faceta de sí misma.

-¡Desde luego has hecho unas cuantas estupideces en tu vida, pero ésta es el colmo! -espetó Charlie-. Ese muchacho te dice que te quiere y tú le haces quedar como si no supiera lo que está diciendo.

-¡Pues por lo que yo sé, vosotros tenéis mucho que ver en todo esto, ya que vosotros dos y su preciosa tía Carmen parecíais pensar que éramos la pareja perfec ta! -gimió Bella.

-¿Pero cuándo va a entrarte en esa cabezota tuya que nosotros no podemos hacer nada de todo eso? ¡Lo único que queríamos era que te enamoraras del hom bre correcto! Y resulta que cuando por fin lo haces, no te lo quieres creer.

-¡Yo nunca he dicho que estuviera enamorada de Edward! -discutió Bella, aunque con aquella frase se estuviera haciendo daño a sí misma. Hacía varios días que no sabía nada de él.

-¡No tienes que hacerlo es evidente! Ni siquiera reaccionaste cuando te llamó ese policía diciéndote que había encontrado el dietario de Mike y unos expedien tes que incriminaban a un montón de gente...

-Haced el favor de calmaos los dos -ordenó Renée-. Y tú déjala ya tranquila, Charlie. Ya está su friendo bastante sin que tú la grites. Bella necesita tiempo para convencerse de que nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con que se enamorara de Edward. Cuando se haya dado cuenta, podrán empezar a planear su futuro juntos.

-¿Y si Edward cambia de opinión?

-No cambiará -contestó Renée con gran segu ridad-. He visto cómo te mira y lleva el amor escrito en la cara.

Bella retrocedió cuando oyó sonar el timbre de la puerta.

-¡No, ahora no! -exclamó.

-¡Bella! ¡Déjame entrar! -gritó Alice.

Alice no pudo ocultar la sorpresa al ver la cara de su amiga.

-Estás hecha un asco.

-Gracias, era lo que necesitaba escuchar.

-Bella ¿qué ha pasado entre Edward y tú? Edward se pasea por el hospital como un zombi y no puede decirse que tú estés mucho mejor.

Bella se rozaba cuidadosamente con la servilleta los párpados hinchados.

-Edward quiso que me tomase algo de tiempo para decidir lo que realmente siento por él.

-Así que te estás echando atrás. La idea de enamo rarte de otro médico te asusta ¿no?

-No, es que no quiero empezar otra relación condenada al fracaso. Ya he sufrido lo que me corres pondía y esta vez estoy intentando ser más cautelosa.

-Pues yo diría que, a juzgar por tu aspecto, ya te has aclarado bastante las ideas -Alice examinó la ropa de Bella, tan arrugada como si hubiese dormido con ella puesta, y el pelo que le caía lacio sobre la cara hinchada-. Bella, por favor, no sufráis más. ¡Llámalo!

-¿Y si ha cambiado de opinión?

-No creo que eso debiera preocuparte. Además, será mejor que alguien haga algo y pronto -dijo antes de salir.

-Creo que me voy a la cama -murmuró Bella. ¡ Echaba tanto de menos a Edward!

-Tiene que haber una forma de arreglar esto de una vez por todas -oyó murmurar a Charlie antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Edward se sentía fatal. Ni siquiera el trabajo le ali viaba la pena, y estar en casa era aún peor. Allí no podía huir de los recuerdos de Bella que le asaltaban por todas partes: desde las sábanas de la cama hasta el ramo de flores de la mesita.

Había sido un día muy duro, y se había dejado caer sobre el sofá con la tercera lata de cerveza en la mano, considerando la posibilidad de emborracharse, aunque supiera que una borrachera no le haría olvidar el dolor que había ido arrastrando durante los últimos días.

Vació el contenido de la lata, resistiéndose después a la tentación de estrellarla contra la pared. Las imáge nes de Bella inundaban sus recuerdos: alegre, cálida y femenina, terriblemente seductora... Había tantas face tas en ella que le harían falta años para descubrirlas todas, y eso era precisamente lo que él quería de ella: todos esos años.

-¿Es que es mucho pedir? -siguió hablando en voz alta, mientras dejaba la lata vacía a un lado y cogía otra de la mesita-. Debería ir a su casa y decirle que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Vació rápidamente la cuarta lata y se acercó a la cocina para coger otra, sin darse cuenta de que sus pasos habían resultado bastante inestables.

-¿De verdad crees que eso va a servirte de algo?

-Estoy seguro -Edward se detuvo en seco y dio media vuelta. Un hombre alto, de cabello plateado y vestido con un traje azul estaba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Aunque no lo conocía, sus faccio nes le resultaban familiares-. ¿Cómo ha podido en trar aquí? Y además ¿quién es usted?

-Secreto profesional, Edward. Sí, sé cómo te llamas y unas cuantas cosas más sobre ti y sobre Bella. Ella te quiere ¿sabes?

-Sí, lo sé; lo que pasa es que no quiere admitirlo... Un momento. ¿Cómo sabe usted eso de Bella?

-¿Puedo hacerte una sugerencia? Ve a su casa y dile que estás preparado para planear vuestra boda.

-Bella me diría que es demasiado pronto para una boda. Hasta yo mismo pienso que es ir demasiado lejos.

El hombre no dejaba de sonreír.

-Dile la verdad, Edward. Tú deseas atar a Bella de todas las formas posibles porque no quieres perderla. Es una mujer muy especial y se merece el hombre adecuado. Y tú eres ese hombre. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

-Esto es una locura. Sigo sin entender... -Edward volvió a acercarse a la nevera y sacó otra cerveza, pero cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con la puerta va cía-. Tres cervezas y ya veo visiones. Ha llegado el momento de darme una ducha fría.

-¿Por qué no te das un baño bien caliente? -su girió Renée, empujando a Bella hacia el baño-. Te sentirás muchísimo mejor.

Bella miró hacia la puerta, con la certeza de que si su madre hubiera podido, la hubiera encerrado allí bajo llave.

-Horrorosa, Bella —murmuró en voz alta al verse en el espejo-. Estás para que te lleven directamente al desguace.

Abrió los grifos de la bañera y mientras caía el agua, decidió que tampoco le vendría mal lavarse el pelo y arreglarse un poco la cara.

-Ya puestos, vamos a hacerlo todo.

Se recogió el pelo en un moño y se embadurnó la cara con mascarilla, dejando encerrados en dos círcu los color marrón verdoso sus ojos hinchados y en rojecidos.

Después de casi una hora a remojo en un agua que había pasado de estar prácticamente hirviendo a una temperatura fresca y muy agradable, Bella tenía que reconocer que se sentía mejor. Acababa de salir de la bañera cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

-¿Pero qué demonios...? -se metió apresurada mente una bata y salió del baño. Cuando llegó al salón, Edward estaba allí.

-¡La puerta estaba cerrada! -gritó.

-Creí que me habías abierto tú -contestó él, mi rando a su alrededor para ver si tenía compañía.

-¡Márchate! -gimió Bella, dándose la vuelta-. ¡Por favor, vete!

-No -antes de que Bella pudiera reaccionar, Edward estaba detrás de ella, sujetándola por los hom bros-. Ya está bien, Bella. Necesitamos aclarar todo esto.

-¡Ahora no! -gimió. Aclarar lo que había entre los dos era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, pero no en el preciso instante en que ella parecía salir de una película de terror-. Al menos, déjame que me limpie primero.

-Sí, pero ahora mismo -contestó él con firme za-. Si quieres que esperemos un poco para casarnos, de acuerdo, pero no creas que te voy a permitir que me apartes de ti tan fácilmente. Es verdad que todo ha sido muy rápido entre nosotros, pero ¿y qué? Eso quiere decir que tendremos más tiempo para estar jun tos.

Edward miró fijamente su cara, cubierta por una pasta de color parduzco.

-Esto no lo haces muy a menudo ¿verdad?

-Mamá me dijo que un baño me sentaría bien, y pensé que no me vendría mal mimarme un poco en general. Tú no deberías haberme visto con esta pinta.

Bella pareció a punto de echarse a llorar, y a juzgar por sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, había derramado ya más lágrimas de las que mucha gente vierte en toda su vida.

Edward hizo un esfuerzo por no sonreír.

-Tengo que verte en los mejores momentos y en los peores.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad. Además alguien me dijo que tenía que venir aquí y hablar contigo.

-Ya ha vuelto Alice a meter las narices -protestó.

-No, no ha sido Alice. Parecía un buen hombre. Tenía el pelo plateado, su constitución era fuerte, los ojos del mismo color de los tuyos... -la voz le falló cuando Bella lo miró fijamente.

-¿Vestía un traje azul? -preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

Edward asintió.

Bella se acercó a la mesa y cogió una fotografía enmarcada.

-¿Era él?

Cuando Edward comprobó el parecido, palideció.

-No puede ser. No tiene sentido. Apareció de no se sabe dónde y comenzó a hablar. Me dijo que tenía que venir aquí y aclararlo todo. No sé cómo entró en mi apartamento ni quién era, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, se había ido.

Bella miró a sus padres que estaban al otro lado de la habitación, mirando orgullosamente a la pareja.

-Creí que no podíais salir de este apartamento -les acusó.

-Circunstancias especiales -contestó Charlie-. Y deberías estar contenta de que lo hiciera. Él tampoco era demasiado feliz.

-No puede ser. Esta foto se me debió quedar grabada en la mente sin darme cuenta y esas tres cer vezas con el estómago vacío me hicieron ver visiones.

Aquella explicación no resultó demasiado convin cente.

Bella estaba deseando quitarse las mascarillas, pero tenía miedo de dejar a Edward solo, y cuando miró a su alrededor sus padres se habían ido. No estaban por ninguna parte. Le daba pena que se hubieran marcha do tan bruscamente. Le hubiera gustado decirles adiós.

-Gracias –musitó-. Teníais razón. Edward es perfecto para mí -y volviéndose hacia Edward, le dijo-: Entra en el dormitorio mientras me doy una ducha rápida. Tienes razón, tenemos un montón de cosas que hablar.

Edward murmuró algo entre dientes cuando Bella le empujó sobre la cama, desapareciendo después en el baño. Cinco minutos después volvió a aparecer con la cara limpia.

-¿Entonces crees que ya he tenido tiempo de po ner en orden mis ideas? -dijo con suavidad, sentán dose junto a él.

-Será mejor que lo hayas hecho porque no pienso seguir separado de ti.

-Doctor, sabes cómo decir las cosas, y estoy com pletamente de acuerdo con tus planes. Quiero que estemos juntos, siempre y cuando tú también desees estarlo para siempre.

-Siempre y cuando no te importe tener un com pañero de habitación. Hiciste un buen trabajo en mi apartamento, pero me gusta más el tuyo.

Bella miró un instante a sus manos unidas.

-Mis padres se pondrán muy contentos.

-Algún día tenemos que hablar de esos fantasmas tuyos.

-Tú ya has conocido a mi padre. Me gustaría saber cómo llegó hasta tu apartamento.

Edward se tumbó sobre la cama.

-Más tarde. Ahora tenemos otras cosas de las que hablar.

Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se acercó a él.

-Pero ahora no.

-No, ahora no.

Bella no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo podía haber pasado cuando Edward se levantó de la cama murmu rando algo sobre coger una bebida fresca de la nevera.

-Espero que estéis contentos, papá y mamá -dijo Bella en voz alta, esperando que ellos pudieran oírla.

-Claro que lo estamos, cariño -contestó Renée desde los pies de la cama.

Bella sonrió.

-Creí que ya os habíais marchado. Al fin y al cabo Edward y yo vamos a casarnos.

-Sí, pero lo hemos estado pensando y hemos de cidido que nos gustaría quedarnos para ver nacer a nuestro primer nieto.

Bella se quedó paralizada.

-No, por favor. Edward no cree en vosotros del todo. No podría funcionar.

-Bella, cariño, no creo que eso sea problema -contestó Renée sonriendo-. Hemos invitado a uno de sus parientes para que se lo explique todo.

En aquel mismo instante, Bella oyó el sonido de algo de cristal que se rompía en la cocina y el juramen to de Edward seguido de una incrédula exclamación.

-Tía Carmen ¿eres tú? ¡Pero si estás muerta!

**FIN**

* * *

**Chicas verdad que si se noto la diferencia de los capítulos?,**

**Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo y se que muchas dejan un comentario cuando terminan la adaptación, espero que se animen.**

**Quiero dar las gracias especialmente a una lectora que solo leer historias terminadas y que siempre cuando termina de leer alguna de mis adaptaciones me escribe LAURA muchas muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer.**

**Diana aunque no te manifiestes se te extraña**

**Alexandra muchas gracias amiga**

**En fin gracias a TODAS ustedes por leer mis adaptaciones colocarlas en favoritos y alertas.**

**Y un agradecimiento especial a mi Beta Mia Cullen Swan.**


	16. NOTA

**Nota:**

Chicas para la siguiente adaptación, así será la temática:

1.-Subire Todas las opciones como Historia nueva, esto es por 2 razones la primera para que sea mas fácil la votación y la segunda por que asi me evito malos tragos de personas (no mencionare nombres) que en lugar de buscar sus adaptaciones, toma mis ideas, ya se que son adaptaciones y que cualquiera puede tener la idea pero ya van 4 veces que sucede esto con esta persona ¿coincidencia? yo no lo creo, bueno me desvió con esto quiero decir que aunque alguien mas suba estas adaptaciones, si yo publique primero el sinopsis subiré esta adaptación por que ya me canse y es decepcionante, frustrante y triste.

2.-Ustedes dejan un review cosa que quieran menos insultos, Un review= un voto

3.-El sábado se cierran las votaciones.

4.- Pueden votar en todas si quieren, osea no es un voto por persona, sino uno por adaptación.

5.- Aunque tu adaptación no halla ganado en cuanto se termine alguna de las adaptaciones que estoy haciendo, la siguiente historia con mas review sera la siguiente.

Chicas en un ratito subo las historias y recuerden VOTEN,

por cierto terminando las votaciones borrare esta Nota en las historias

Las quiero


End file.
